


Giros Del Destino

by Crystal_Weiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Weiss/pseuds/Crystal_Weiss
Summary: En el alma y el corazón de una persona caben muchos sentimientos, pero hay un limite para lo que puede guardar antes de saturarse y romperse, ¿Que pasara cuando el alma y el corazón de Harry se saturen hasta el punto de ruptura? ¿Podra un alma rota ser salvada? Un deseo de muerte y un giro inesperado cambiaran por siempre el destino del mundo mágico."TU ERES QUIEN CONTEMPLO...EL CAMINO QUE TOMES SERÁ TU DESTINO...Y LO QUE DESEES SERÁ TU CAMINO...EL QUE ESCULPE EL PROPIO DESTINO...ESE ES TU NOMBRE...TU NOMBRE ES... "
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos, intentando ignorar los susurros que parecían gritos y fracasando este estrepitosamente. 

-"El es un asesino"  
\- "Si, lo se, asesinó a Cedric y ahora quiere que creamos que fue Ya-Tu-Sabes-Quien"  
\- "Que ser tan ruin"  
\- "Asqueroso"

Esas eran solo las cosas mas suaves que escuchaba el ojiverde cuando caminaba por los pasillos para ir al salón de clases, incluso durante las clases era víctima del hostigamiento y los profesores no hacían nada cuando "accidentalmente" derramaban tinta en sus pergaminos, o cuando "sin querer" tropezaban con el, por ejemplo media hora atrás Romilda lo había empujado por las escaleras y si no hubiese sido por sus excelentes reflejos se habría roto el cuello y ¿Que había hecho la Profesora McGonagall? Nada... Solo bastó una disculpa de Romilda diciendo que fue un accidente para que la Profesora de Transfiguraciones ignorara la situación y eso sumado a los hechos ocurridos durante el Torneo De Los Tres Magos lo tenían aun mas deprimido, con la sensación de ser inservible. 

\- Señor Potter - Dijo el Maestro De Pociones despectivamente - Si ya terminó de pensar en el dinero que ganó en la Copa, preste atención a su poción, debería estar azul, no gris. 

Al parecer eso causo gracia en los Slytherin, que se vieron acompañados en sus burlas por la mayoría de Gryffindors. 

\- Si señor - Susurró Harry muy bajito, y sin la beligerancia que acostumbraba - Lo lamento señor. 

Snape solo se limitó a verlo de mala manera hasta que se acabo la clase, al fin era la hora del almuerzo, pero el ojiverde había aprendido a las malas que lo mejor era no presentarse al Gran Comedor, ya que los demás aprovechaban esta oportunidad para agregarle "extras" a su comida, como píldoras vomitibas, gotas diarreicas, entre otras cosas desagradables, por eso se retiraba a la Torre de Astronomía donde se sentaba a mirar el paisaje. 

\- Harry Potter debe comer, el amo Harry Potter no cenó ayer y tampoco a desayunado - Dijo Dobby apareciendo de repente con una bandeja de comida en sus temblorosas manos - Si el Amo señor Harry Potter no se alimenta podría enfermar. 

\- Estoy acostumbrado a no comer por largos periodos de tiempo Dobby - Susurró Harry con una sonrisa triste que por unos momentos cambió a una real cuando Hedwig aterrizó en su regazo, mordisqueando sus dedos con cariño y mirándolo con reproche - Tal vez deba comer... Aunque sea un poco. 

Para gran alegría de Dobby, Harry se comió la mitad de lo que había en el plato, el elfo feliz de haber logrado alimentar a su querido Amo Harry Potter se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. 

\- Creo que ya acabó la hora del almuerzo - Murmuró Harry acariciando el plumaje de Hedwig mirando el horizonte fijamente - Pero no creo que pueda afrontar la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, menos ahora que Snape es quien los imparte. 

Asi que se quedó mirando a la nada, no se movió hasta que fue la hora de la cena, y aun así se quedó quieto hasta que la luna estuvo en su punto mas alto, solo en ese momento se puso de pie, ignorando por completo el dolor en sus articulaciones por estar tanto tiempo en una misma posición, luego con un suspiro profundo se retiró a su habitación deseando no tener que despertar para afrontar un nuevo día lleno de dolor y soledad. 

Al día siguiente se levantó primero que todos, era la única forma de evitar el acoso, con paso lento se dirigió a la clase de Encantamientos, uno de las pocas clases donde no se sentía un blanco, el Profesor Flitwick no permitía que lo insultasen y castigaba a aquellos que lo hechizaban "accidentalmente". 

\- ¿Señor Potter se encuentra bien? - Preguntó el Profesor Filius al verlo tropezar con sus propios pies antes de entrar al salón - Tal vez debería ir a la enfermería. 

\- Seguro quiere hacerse la víctima - Escuchó Harry que susurró Seamus Finnigan desde la parte de atrás del salón - Ese maldito solo quiere hacerse la víctima. 

Harry simplemente apretó los puños para gritarle que el no necesitaba hacerse la víctima, por que el lo fue incluso desde antes de nacer, que el no era ningún asesino... Pero estaba tan cansado de luchar una batalla perdida, nadie creía en su palabra, todos lo creían culpable. 

\- Estoy bien Profesor - Susurró Harry con voz rasposa, ya que últimamente solo la usaba con Hedwig o Dobby - Es que no dormí bien anoche. 

\- Esta bien, tome asiento - Dijo el Profesor De Encantamientos no muy convencido - Jóvenes en estas dos semanas que nos queda antes de que se termine el calendario escolar vamos a hacer un repaso del temario visto durante el año escolar... 

La clase de Encantamientos no fue muy notable, así que Harry se desconectó una vez que Flitwick comenzó su discurso, solo prestando atención cuando la ocasión lo requería. 

\- Harry vas en dirección contraria - Indicó Hermione al ver que Harry tomaba un pasillo diferente - El salón de la Historia de la Magia está por acá. 

\- No es necesario que vaya - Dijo Harry mirando al piso - Ya tengo el promedio necesario para ganar la materia. 

\- No es necesario que presumas hermano - Dijo Ronald poniendo la mano en el hombro del ojiverde, causando que este se sobresaltara y le pusiera la varita en la garganta. 

\- Yo-yo lo siento Ron - Murmuró Harry guardando su varita - Yo.... Debo irme. 

\- Cuidado con los instintos asesinos de Potter - Dijo Dean Thomas mientras pasaba al lado de un muy sorprendido Ron - Un día de estos puedo acabar contigo. 

Por primera vez desde que se anunció la muerte de Cedric, Ronald Weasley no abrió la boca para defender a su amigo, simplemente tomó su mochila, la cual se le había caído al piso debido a la impresión y tomando a Hermione del brazo se unió a la manada de estudiantes que se dirigían al Aula De Historia De La Magia. 

\- Veo que ya estas aquí chica - Saludó Harry a Hedwig al verla posada sobre una de las estatuas en la torre de Astrónomia - Espero que hayas desayunado. 

Hedwig respondió ululando para posteriormente volar hasta el hombro de Harry y acicalar suavemente su cabello. 

\- Creo que tengo el resto del día libre - Murmuró Harry sentándose en el marco de la ventana mirando al horizonte - Ni loco voy a la clase de Binns, allí no hay un profesor que controle los ataques, serian dos horas de tortura, y Transfiguraciones... McGonagall parece creer que todos son "accidentes desafortunados" y con Hagrid... Los Ravenclaw son muy crueles. 

Cuando Harry terminó de decir estas palabras, lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, y empezó a temblar con desesperación, aun recordaba cada golpe, cada insulto, cada maleficio. 

\- Tal vez debería dejar de luchar Hedwig - Dijo Harry derrotado - Me pregunto como se sentirá volar sin escoba... Me pregunto si el aire se llevará mi dolor antes de que el suelo me quite la vida. 

Hedwig ululó en protesta y pellizcó sus dedos oponiéndose claramente a las depresivas palabras del ojiverde. 

\- Eres lo único que me queda Hedwig - Susurró Harry acariciando con devoción las niveas plumas de la lechuza - Me he dado cuenta que no tengo a nadie, yo no tengo motivos para vivir, solo soy una vacua existencia en un mundo que solo me busca cuando me necesita, Tío Vernon tenia razón, solo soy un fenómeno que no merece ni el aire que respira, nunca seré amado por nadie. 

Cuando Harry se puso de pie ya era muy tarde, así que se dirigió a la Torre Gryffindor con la cabeza gacha, abrazándose a si mismo, tratando de no desmoronarse ante el dolor que sentía, un dolor que venía de su alma y resonaba en sus huesos. 

Justo cuando iba a entrar a su habitación fue brutalmente repetido por un Opugno lanzado por Seamos Finnigan, quien se paró hombro con hombro junto a Dean Thomas en la puerta. 

\- En serio crees que vamos a dejar que un asesino duerma junto a nosotros? - Gruñó Dean apuntandole con su varita - Agradece que no somos de tu calaña, si no te daríamos lo que mereces por lo que le hiciste a Diggory. 

\- Yo-yo n-no le hi-hice n-na-nada a Cedric - Dijo Harry a punto de llorar - F-fue Voldemort. 

\- Callate bastardo mentiroso!!!! - Gritó Seamus dándole una bofetada al ojiverde - El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado murió hace mucho, pero debimos haber sabido que eres igual o peor que el, después de todo solo un mago oscuro puede vencer a otro. 

\- Don-donde voy a dormir? - Preguntó Harry limpiandose la sangre del labio con su temblorosa mano. 

\- No nos interesa, por mi puedes irte a morir al bosque prohibido y convertirte en mierda de Hombre Lobo, aunque entre tu y la mierda no hay mucha diferencia en estos momentos- Respondió Dean arrojando el baúl del azabache fuera de la habitación - Ahora largate y llevate tus porquerías de aquí. 

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Harry no intento ingresar a la habitación, si no que con resignación tomó su baúl y lo redujo con un toque de su varita, para guardarlo en su bolsillo, se puso su capa invisible y se deslizó por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando un aula vacía donde pasar la noche, y al pasar por tercera vez frente al tapiz de Barnabas El Chiflado apareció una puerta, al no tener mas opción decidió entrar.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con una sala de estar, bellamente amueblada y con estantes de pared a pared, todos repletos de libros que abarcaban distintos temas, especialmente Runas. 

A la izquierda de la habitación había espaciosa cocina repleta de todos los implementos necesarios, además de mucha mas comida de la pudo haber visto en toda su vida. 

A la derecha se encontraba una puerta y al atravesarla se encontró en una hermosa y elegante habitación de colores monocromaticos. 

\- Creo que me mudaré aquí - Dijo Harry sin muchas ganas - Este parece ser un lugar seguro. 

Abriendo su baúl se dispuso a organizar su escasa ropa en el armario, pero para su sorpresa este ya estaba repleto de tunicas de todos los estilos y colores e incluso algo de ropa muggle, al igual que muchas pijamas de seda, tomó una de las pijamas deseando tomar un baño, inmediatamente después de este pensamiento escuchó un chasquido y al lado del armario apareció una puerta de color verde musgo, lleno de curiosidad abrió la puerta encontrándose frente a un hermoso baño. 

\- Creo que tomaré una ducha - Murmuró el azabache - Merlín sabe cuanto la necesito. 

Después de la ducha, se puso la pijama y se dispuso a dormir, deseando poder quedarse apartado de todo y de todos para siempre 

*****************************************

\- Alejate... Vete de .... CEDRIC NO!!! - Gritó el azabache despertandose abruptamente - Yo... Yo debí ser mas fuerte... DEBI HABER MUERTO YO!!!... Debí haber sido yo. 

Después de llorar un rato se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir a pesar que faltaba mucho para el amanecer, asi que encendiendo las luces tomó un libro al azar y se dispuso a ocupar su mente en él. 

\- EL ORIGEN DE LAS RUNAS Y SU SIGNIFICADO - Leyó Harry en la portada del libro - Nunca me han interesado las runas, pero no pierdo nada. 

Cuando Harry se dió cuenta del paso del tiempo, sobre todo por las protestas de su estomago, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y había terminado de leer cuatro libros sobre Runas y había comenzado el quinto, a pesar de haber perdido sus clases no se arrepentia, ya que se encontraba fascinado con el poder de las Runas. 

Despues prepararse un sándwich se dispuso a seguir leyendo, en realidad le parecía completamente increíble los muchos significados y usos que tenían las Runas, los días pasaron en una relativa paz, siendo acompañado en muchas ocasiones por Hedwig, quien se las había arreglado para encontrar una forma de entrar y salir del nuevo lugar secreto de Harry, durante esos dias aprendió mucho mas de lo que había aprendido durante su vida escolar, además de descubrir que su cicatriz representaba la Runa Sigel o Sowilo. 

"La Runa Sigel está formada por una línea zigzagueante que sugiere un rayo que irrumpe en el cielo, rasgando las nubes y descargando toda su furia sobre la Tierra.

Su fuerza puede ser destructiva, causar incendios y muerte, pero también produce el deshielo, con lo cual es una fuente de calor y garantía de vida durante el crudo invierno."

Ese era el significado que le otorgaban varios libros sobre Runas, Sigel era la Runa de la victoria... Que gracioso que su vida estuviese marcada por la humillación y el dolor en vez de la victoria y la grandeza, con una sonrisa triste Harry volvió a escoger su baúl y lo guardó en su bolsillo, iba a hablar con el director sobre la posibilidad de quedarse en Hogwarts durante el verano, nuevamente, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que su propuesta fuera aceptada, pero perder el tiempo hablando con el director era mejor que quedarse solo recordando cada doloroso instante de su cuarto año, por no decir de su vida. 

Tratando de pasar desapercibido se dirigió a la Oficina de Dumbledore, si bien su capa de Invisibilidad le brindaba seguridad, había olvidado sacarla de su baúl antes de encogerlo y se convertiría en un blanco fácil si se distraía buscando dentro de su baúl en medio del pasillo, así que simplemente caminó por los pasillos de la misma manera en que había aprendido en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive, al escuchar que alguien se acercaba se escondió detrás de un de las armaduras esperando que el grupo pasara. 

\- Se los digo de nuevo Granger, Weasley, no lo sigan buscando, el es peligroso para ti, el es peligroso para todos. 

\- Mira Chang, Harry es nuestro amigo - Respondió Hermione sin la convicción que la caracterizaba - No puedo dejar que hables mal de el. 

\- Y aun así se quedan en silencio cada vez que escuchas lo que dicen sobre el - Dijo Cho Chang con un gesto de superioridad plasmado en su rostro - Ustedes dos son unos hipócritas, en realidad deberían tener el valor de admitir que le temen y lo desprecian tanto como nosotros ¿Son Gryffindors valientes no? 

\- No le tememos a Harry - Respondió Ron con las orejas rojas por la furia o la vergüenza - Chang, deberías saber que en caso de ser necesario podría vencerlo con una mano atada a la espalda. 

\- Eso es innecesario Ron - Regañó Hermione dándole un codazo en las costillas - Aunque tienes razón al decir que no le tememos a Harry. 

\- No le temen, pero lo desprecian, desprecian su capacidad de salir de los problemas sin esforzarce en lo mas mínimo - Dijo la asiática de Ravenclaw mirando de reojo la armadura detrás de la que se escondía Harry - Desprecian su capacidad de ser el centro de atención con el solo hecho de existir. 

\- Bueno, admito que me gustaría que estudiara un poco mas y que a veces siento que pasó solo por ser el "niño que vivió" pero aun así... 

\- Exactamente mi punto Granger - Interrumpió Cho mirando a Ron - Y estoy segura de que tu Weasley desprecias por completo que el ande opacando a los demás todo el tiempo. 

\- Bueno no me gusta el hecho de ser ignorado solamente por... 

\- Ya basta Ron, ella solo quiere confundirnos con su cháchara inútil - Interrumpió Hermione alejándose de Cho, arrastrando a Ron con ella. 

\- Ves eso Potter - Dijo la Ravenclaw cuando Hermione y Ron se alejaron - Eso es lo que tus "amigos" piensan de ti, eso es lo que yo pienso de ti, eso es lo que TODOS pensamos de ti maldito asesino. 

\- Cho... Yo no maté a Cedric, te lo juro - Dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, sin esperanza de que sus palabras fueran creídas - Fue Voldemort, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos y... 

\- No digas mentiras Potter - Siseó Cho dándole una bofetada - Y si por algún extraño giro del destino tus palabras fueran ciertas ¿No se supone que eres el elegido? ¿No se supone que naciste con el único objetivo de vencer a Ya-Tu-Sabes-Quien? Pero en vez de eso cobardemente decidiste esconderte mientras veías morir a un chico al que envidiabas, eres PATÉTICO, No mereces siquiera ser el receptor de un Avada... Bastardo asesino. 

\- No te preocupes por eso Cho - Dijo Harry sin poder contener las lágrimas - Pronto no seré una molestia para nadie más. 

Con una sonrisa triunfante Cho vio al ojiverde salir corriendo en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía. 

Harry corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, al llegar a la Torre se acercó al borde del balcón mirando al vacío, en ese preciso instante Hedwig aterrizó en su hombro ululando tristemente. 

\- Lo siento Hedwig, pero esto no es algo que podamos hacer juntos, no quiero que hagas esto por mi - Dijo Harry con firmeza, como toda respuesta Hedwig afianzó su garras en los hombros del ojiverde - Asi que ya te decidiste, entonces lo haremos juntos mi querida amiga. 

\- Harry que estas haciendo? 

\- Pensé que era obvio para alguien tan lista como tu Hermione - Dijo Harry con una voz cargada de acidez mientras que se acercaba mas al vacío - Estoy librando al mundo de mi molesta existencia. 

\- Harry... ¡NO LO HAGAS! - Gritó Hermione al verlo balanceandose cerca del borde del balcón - ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR! 

\- ¿Detenerme?... Para que? - Dijo Harry mirándola con unos ojos tan vacíos que no parecían tener alma - No tengo un solo motivo para no hacerlo y millones de ellos para si hacerlo, estoy solo Hermione ¿Quien quiere vivir una existencia tan vacía? 

\- Harry, tu no estas solo - Dijo Ron lleno de miedo y preocupación - Nos tienes a Hermione y a mi, tienes a Dumbledore, y tienes a Canuto. 

\- A ustedes? Pfff... Como si no supiera lo que dicen a mis espaldas - Dijo el azabache con una risa cargada de amargura, siendo apoyado por el ulular de Hedwig - Y Dumbledore ¿Que a hecho Dumbledore por mi? Solo me ha puesto en situaciones peligrosas desde que nací, una y otra y otra vez, ni siquiera se molesta en defenderme de los que atacan y Sirius... Bueno el no cuenta, nunca a estado para mi y nunca podrá estarlo, repito aparte de Hedwig no tengo a nadie. 

\- Nosotros no-no queríamos d-decir esas cosas de ti Harry - Sollozó Hermione llena de angustia - Solo n-nos dejamos llevar por los d-demas. 

\- Si hermano, es v-verdad - Apoyó Ron, cuyo corazón se sentía apretado debido al dolor y la angustia de saberse culpable de empujar a su mejor amigo a esa situación - La presión de lo que decían nos hizo dudar de ti por un momento y lo lamentamos mucho en serio. 

\- Pues pueden seguir sintiéndolo el resto de su mierdastica vida - Gruñó Harry con una voz cargada de veneno - Quiero que carguen con la culpa, que sepan que pudieron haber hecho algo para evitar esta situación, pero simplemente me orillaron a esto, justo como los demas, hasta nunca Weasley y Granger, espero que jamas encuentren la paz que no se merecen y que ningun hipócrita pueda manchar mi cuerpo con sus falsas lágrimas. 

-¡¡HARRY NO!!! / ¡¡HARRY NO!!! - Gritaron Hermione y Ron al ver que el azabache se lanzaban al vacio, intentaron alcanzarlo, pero que podían hacer? Sus mentes estaban aturdidas, paralizadas, mientras veían como Harry caía y caía con una expresión de absoluta felicidad en su rostro y Hedwig en su hombro no se movía en lo absoluto, queriendo tener el mismo fin que su compañero. 

Draco Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente comiendo una deliciosa manzana, jamas pensó que Harry Potter caería a sus pies, el sonido que hizo el ojiverde al chocar contra el suelo era algo que jamas saldría de la mente del rubio Malfoy, los huesos rompiéndose y la sangre salpicandolo todo, incluso a el. 

Después de unos segundos ocurrieron dos cosas, primero una luz verde brilló alrededor de Hogwarts, encegueciendo temporalmente a Ron, Draco y Hermione, a la vez una gran cantidad de magia liberada hizo que toda Gran Bretaña temblara, cuando la luz dejó de brillar y el terremoto cesó ya habían pasado diez minutos. 

Cuanto Ron y Hermione adquirieron la suficiente fuerza para mirar hacia abajo, solo vieron un gran cráter y mucha sangre, tal y como Harry habia dicho su cuerpo no iba a ser mojado con falsas lágrimas, apoyándose el uno en el otro se encaminaron a la Oficina de Dumbledore con la esperanza de que el pudiese encontrar a Harry... Preferiblemente con vida. 

Al llegar frente a las gargolas que custodiaban el despacho del director se quedaron paralizados, al parecer el terremoto fue tan fuerte que había tirado al suelo a las dos ancestrales guardianes, rompiendolas en pedazos. 

\- Que haremos para entrar? - Preguntó Ron con voz casi imperceptible. 

En el momento en el que se disponian a gritar para llamar la atención del director, el paso de abrió, al entrar pudieron notar cuanto había afectado el terremoto a Hogwarts, los retratos que no estaban desperdigados por el suelo, estaban torcidos o girados, todos los libros y demás cachibaches que Dumbledore mantenía "organizados" en su oficina estaban en el suelo, e inclucibe la percha donde Fawkes normalmente reposaba se encontraba tirada en el piso. 

\- Mis muchachos que pasó? - Preguntó el Director geniunamente preocupado al ver el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraban los adolescentes - Están ustedes lastimados? Esta alguien mas lastimado? 

\- S-se-señor es q-que - Dijo Hermione tratando de explicarle al Director, pero viéndose interrumpida por su propio llanto histérico y los gemidos lastimeros de Ron. 

\- Esperen un instante - Dijo Dumbledore dándose cuenta que los Gryffindors no se iban tranquilizar con facilidad - Expecto Patronum! 

Dumbledore le susurró algo a su Patronus, el cual salió volando por la puerta, unos minutos después apareció Severus Snape, quien entro a la oficina de forma absurdamente silenciosa. 

\- Aqui están las pociones que solicitó - Dijo Snape con voz tetrica - Ahora me retiro, al parecer mis serpientes están algo transtornadas por los eventos anteriores. 

\- Severus, espera un momento por favor - Dijo el Director afligido - Creo que estos dos jóvenes quieren comunicarnos algo de suma importancia, así que me gustaría que te quedaras aquí un poco mas. 

Despues de un rato de haber sido administradas las pociones, los dos chicos dejaron de temblar, no por que sintieran mejor, mas bien se sentían adormecidos, pero eso era mejor que el dolor sordo que atenasaba su corazón desde que vieron a su amigo saltar al vacío y estrellarse contra el suelo. 

\- Es Harry, señor - Dijo Ron sintiendo que la poción que había tomado no era suficiente para acallar el dolor y la tristeza - Por nuestra culpa, por culpa de todos. 

\- Ese Potter siempre causando alborotos - Dijo Snape de forma despectiva - Buscando la manera de llamar la atención y culpar a otros de su estupidez genética. 

\- ¡CIERRE LA BOCA! - Gritó Hermione - Por culpa de gente como usted, de gente como.... De gente como nosotros Harry hizo eso. 

\- No voy a tolerar que me levante la voz señorita Granger - Siseó Snape lleno de furia - 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y un castigo para usted y Potter, ya que el fue el detonador de su exabrupto. 

\- Calmense todos - Dijo Dumbledore en tono conciliador - Mi muchacha cualquiera que sea la situación no amerita que... 

\- Ustedes no comprenden - Dijo Hermione sintiéndose derrotada - Harry se arrojó desde la Torre de Astronomía... ¡HARRY SE SUICIDÓ! 

\- Eso... Eso no puede ser cierto - Dijo Dumbledore perdiendo su sonrisa - Harry jamas haría algo como eso. 

-¡PERO EL LO HIZO! - Gritó Ron pasándose las manos por el rostro una y otra vez, tratando de borrar las imágenes de su amigo cayendo - El nos miro con unos vacíos y sin alma, dijo que no soportaba mas la soledad y el odio, dijo que no tenia ningún motivo para vivir y luego... Luego saltó. 

\- No puede ser, no puede ser - Murmuró Snape livido por que el ultimo recuerdo de esa persona se había desvanecido - Donde esta su cuerpo? 

\- Antes de lanzarse el dijo que no quería falsas lágrimas mojando su cuerpo - Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos - Despues cuando se estrelló contra el suelo había tanta sangre, luego llegó el brillo seguido por el terremoto, cuando todo se detuvo solo había un cráter y mucha sangre. 

\- El puede... El puede estar vivo aun cierto? - Preguntó Ron con esperanza, si su cuerpo no está puede que esté vivo en algún lado. 

\- En verdad... Puede que este con vida - Dijo el Director con voz plana - Creo que lo mejor por ahora es que traten de descansar, mientras tanto Severus y yo trazaremos un plan de búsqueda. 

Ron y Hermione solo asintieron, mientras se retiraban con la certeza de que esa noche no iban a poder dormir y tal vez tampoco lo harían en cualquier otra. 

\- Búsqueda? - Preguntó Severus en un gruñido - Por lo que puedo notar usted también usó Legeremancia, por lo que también vió a Potter estamparse contra el suelo y convertirse en una papilla sanguinolenta. 

\- Claro que lo vi Severus, lo vi tan bien como tú - Dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada - Reúne a todos en el comedor Severus, deben saber que pasó, deben saber que apesar de esto aun hay esperanza de que Harry... 

\- Esperanza... Que tontería - Dijo Severus mientras salia estrellando la puerta en un despliegue de furia poco común en el Maestro De Pociones. 

Mientras tanto el Director contemplaba la nada pensando en las mil cosas que pudo hacer para evitar esa tragedia. 

**************************************"**

"TU... QUIEN... PLO...  
EL... O QUE... SERÁ TU... TINO...  
Y LO... DESEES ... TU CAMINO...  
... QUE ESC... EL PRO... DESTINO...  
ESE... TU NOMBRE...  
TU... ES... "


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se sintió en paz, se sintió libre, por primera vez sintió que era dueño de sus decisiones, que ironía que el único momento de su vida que fue realmente suyo, fue su muerte, chocar contra el suelo fue un dolor agónico, pero acabo pronto, no como las palizas interminablemente agonicas que recibia en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive, las cuales solo podían compararse con una prolongada tortura.

Después de la paz de saber que al menos había decidido su muerte, se encontró a si mismo atrapada en una densa oscuridad, teniendo como única compañía a su fiel lechuza, Hedwig, tal vez estar atrapado en una eterna oscuridad era el castigo que recibían los suicidas, no lo sabia, pero no era algo a lo que ya no estuviese acostumbrado, al menos tenia a Hedwig con el, y eso era mas de lo que podía pedir, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo cayendo? Flotando? En un estado donde estaba empezando a dudar de su propia existencia? Pero de un momento a otro vio algo de luz, y muchas Runas a su alrededor empezaron a brillar de forma intermitente y rápida, tan rápida que solo pudo identificar a dos de ellas Hagalaz y Nied, la primera significaba destrucción, violencia y ruina, pero una ruina que libera, una violencia que purifica y una destrucción que llama al renacimiento del ser; la segunda simbolizaba el dolor y la angustia que corroe por dentro, aquello que arrastra hasta el fondo de la desesperación para luego emeger como un ser totalmente nuevo. 

Luego la oscuridad volvió y reinó el silencio por varios segundos, derepente se empezó a escuchar una voz envuelta en estática, como si fuese una radio mal sintonizada. 

"TU... QUIEN... PLO...   
EL... O QUE... SERÁ TU... TINO...   
Y LO... DESEES ... TU CAMINO...   
... QUE ESC... EL PRO... DESTINO...   
ESE... TU NOMBRE...   
TU... ES... "

Si entender las palabras de la voz misteriosa, Harry sintió mucho mas dolor del que sintió al estrellarse contra el suelo, dolor que solo se fue incrementando mientras que Hedwig padecía la misma lascerante agonía, hasta que depronto sintió que era jalado y absorbido, perdiendo en ese momento la conciencia. 

Harry los ojos lentamente, sentía su cuerpo pesado y realmente le dolía la cabeza, intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luz del ambiente le impidió ver, logró abrirlos en su tercer intento, y entornó los ojos para poder tener una mejor vista del lugar en el que se encontraba, aunque no sirvió de a mucho, ya que sin sus lentes estaba mas ciego que un murciélago, por lo poco que pudo alcanzar a notar se encontraba en una habitación muy lujosa, en una cama exageradamente cómoda. 

\- Hedwig!!! - Dijo Harry lleno de alegría al ver a su fiel amiga en una percha al lado de la cama - Me alegra saber que estas aquí conmigo. 

\- El joven que no se hallaba consciente despertó - Escuchó Harry que dijo una voz chillón desde la puerta - Debo decirle a los amos que el joven se halla consciente. 

\- Espera un... - Empezó a decir Harry, pero el elfo ya había desaparecido - ¿Donde rayos estoy? 

\- Estas en la Mansión Peverell - Respondió una suave voz femenina tendiendole un par de lentes - Apareciste junto a tu lechuza hace una semana. 

Harry miró a la mujer, la cual tenia una hermosa cabellera blanca y ojos color lavanda, ella lo miraba con una suavidad y dulzura maternal de la que el ojiverde jamas había sido receptor. 

\- Una semana... Se supone que debería estar muerto - Murmuró Harry sin comprender nada - No entiendo que paso. 

\- Nosotros tampoco entendemos que pasó - Dijo una voz masculina - La Mansión Peverell es uno de los lugares más seguros del Mundo Mágico, solo mi esposa y yo tenemos acceso así que no entiendo como lograste traspasar las barreras de la casa y llegar a nuestro jardín. 

\- Am... Yo... No - Balbuceó Harry sin poder ocultar su temor - Es que yo... No se como estoy aquí, ni si quiera estoy seguro de donde es aquí. 

\- Esta es la Mansión Peverell, como ya te dijo mi esposa - Dijo el sujeto de aspecto serio, mirándolo con sospecha - Mi nombre es Cephyr Peverell, Lord de la mas antigua y honorable casa Peverell y ella es mi esposa Vega Peverell y tu ¿Como te llamas? 

\- Mi nombre es ... - Empezó a decir el de ojos verdes. 

\- Espera un momento - Interrumpió el Lord Peverell - Ursa ven acá y trae lo que te dije. 

\- El Maestro Peverell llamó a Ursa - Dijo la elfa apareciendo con su POP! característico - Ursa le trajo al Maestro Peverell lo que el Maestro Peverell le pidió a Ursa. 

\- Muy bien Ursa puedes retirarte - Dijo Cephyr tomando una jarra de limonada que había traído la elfa - Antes de responder cualquiera de mis preguntas bebe esto. 

\- ¿Esto es necesario Cephyr? - Preguntó Lady Peverell viéndose consternada y preocupada - Es solo un muchacho. 

\- Un muchacho que apareció repentinamente en nuestra casa, cubierto de sangre que era suya y aun así sin ninguna herida - Argumentó Cephyr sirviendo la limonada y extendiendosela a Harry - Esto es obviamente necesario. 

\- Esto tiene Veritaserum ¿Cierto? - Preguntó Harry mirando el contenido del vaso - Quiere estar seguro de que no le estoy mintiendo. 

\- Veo que eres sagáz muchacho, ahora ¿La tomaras o temes los resultados? - Dijo el Lord Peverell mirándolo con desafío, sin sorprenderse mucho por la resolución de los ojos verdes al bebe de el contenido de un largo trago - Bien... ¿Cual es tu nombre? 

\- Harry James Potter-Evans - Respondió Harry sintiéndose ápatico. 

\- Potter? - Susurró Vega por lo bajo. 

\- ¿Como se llaman tus padres? - Preguntó Cephyr entrecerrando los ojos. 

\- Mis padres se llamaban James Charlus Potter y Lily Evans. 

\- Cephyr lo que el dice es... 

\- Vega espera un momento - Interrumpió el Lord Peverell mirando a su esposa - Yo mismo comprobé la eficacia del Veritaserum antes de dársela, así que todo lo que dice... Es la verdad... Sabes Harry, las personas que tu dices que son tus padres apenas terminaron su cuarto año en Hogwarts así que ¿Como puede ser eso posible? 

\- Es imposible, mis padres murieron hace poco más trece años - Respondió Harry con el mismo tono de voz monótono, pero sin poder evitar que unas cristalinas lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas. 

\- Cephyr, tu crees que... 

\- Vega, cariño, solo unas preguntas mas - Le susurró Cephyr a su esposa - Se que esto suena como una locura así que solo nos queda seguir investigando... ¿Cual es tu fecha de nacimiento Harry? ¿Cual es la fecha en la que fallecieron tus padres? 

\- Nací el 31 de Julio de 1980 - Respondió Harry sintiéndose triste y vacio - James y Lily Potter fueron asesinados el 31 de Octubre de 1981.

\- Harry... Supongo que esto te sorprenderá tanto como a nosotros - Susurró Lady Peverell con dulzura - Pero hoy es el 15 de Julio de 1975.

\- ¿1975? - Dijo Harry sin aliento - Eso es imposible. 

\- Es totalmente posible y es la verdad - Afirmó Cephyr - ¿Que motivos tendríamos para mentirte? La única razón por la que no te hemos enviado a San Mungo es por el Veritaserum. 

\- No entiendo como ¿1975? - Murmuró Harry sosteniendo su cabeza - Viaje ... Viajé 20 años en el pasado. 

\- Sabes Harry, nos gustaría conocer tu historia para así entender mejor tu situación - Dijo Vega sosteniendo a Harry por la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos - ¿Nos contarías sobre ti? 

Harry suspiró profundamente y empezó a hablar, primero con renuencia y luego las palabras salieron a la misma velocidad que sus lagrimas, era como si un dique se hubiese roto en su alma y les contó todo, como fue abandonado en la puerta de la casa de sus parientes Muggles, el hecho de que su habitación tan solo era una alacena bajo las escaleras, compartida solamente con arañas y otros bichos, el maltrato físico y psicológico por parte de las personas que supuestamente debian cuidarlo y su propia ignorancia respecto al Mundo Mágico hasta la llegada de su carta, la cual sus tíos hicieron lo posible por que no llegará a sus manos. 

Luego de eso su primer año, el como fue casi seleccionado en la casa de las serpientes y su rechazo hacia la decisión del sombrero; el dolor de su cicatriz, el troll y su amistad con Ron y Hermione al igual que su enemistad con el Profesor Snape y Draco Malfoy, Fluffy, Norberto siendo Norberta, el castigo en el Bosque Prohibido, la criatura asesina de unicornios y Marte estando brillante y luego... La Piedra Filosofal y Voldemort. 

Despues de eso, el sentimiento de ser abandonado por sus amigos y la visita de Dobby, su cruel castigo y el rescate por parte de los Weasleys, su estancia en la Madriguera, su visita al Callejón Knockturn y Gilderoy Lockhart, un nuevo año siendo acosado, la bludger loca y la inscripción sobre la cámara de los secretos, los petrificados y los señalamientos sobre el por el hecho de hablar parsel, la aparición y desaparición del diario, la poción multijugos, Hermione siendo petrificada y la desaparición de Ginny, su búsqueda junto a Lockhart y Ron, y su enfrentamiento final... Solo, solo contra una memoria del señor oscuro y una enorme basilisco, la intervención de Fawkes y su victoria apesar de haber estado al borde de la muerte. 

Su tercer año sin ser mejor que los anteriores, empezando con su huida de casa por haber inflado a su "Tía Marge" por sus horribles palabras, el autobús Noctambulo, el Ministro, los Dementores y el Prófugo que lo buscaba para asesinarlo, las voces que escuchó, saber un poco mas de sus padres debido a Remus, y sus practicas del Patronus, Buckbeak y Draco, Scrabbers huyendo, el Grim, el Sauce Boxeador, Sirius Black y el secreto de Remus Lupin, Scrabbers siendo Peter Pettigrew, un traidor, Remus y la luna llena, el escape de Pettigrew y el ataque de los Dementores, el Patronus de ciervo... El GiraTiempos, rescatando a Buckbeak y a Sirius, una despedida y un sueño que nunca fue. 

El cuarto año tampoco fue el mejor, sus pesadillas, el ataque en el Mundial de Quiddicht, un evento extraordinario, el siendo el Cuarto Campeón en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, su "mejor amigo" dándole la espalda por causa de los celos, el dragón, el baile, los rehenes en el lago y... La ultima prueba, la muerte de Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort, la gente dándole la espalda, tachandolo de loco y asesino, condenado al odio, las burlas y el ostracismo... Todo eso lo llevó a una decisión, una decisión en la que su fiel amiga lo acompañó, luego del dolor las runas y las extrañas palabras distorsionadas, para luego despertar en ese lugar. 

Cuando Harry terminó de contar su historia, Vega Peverell no podía contener las lágrimas y le brindó al ojiverde ese abrazo maternal que tanto le hacia falta, mientras que Cephyr le consolaba dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda, ante los ojos de ambos, Harry solo era un niño perdido que jamas había conocido el amor y la calidez de una familia, era alguien tan solitario y con un alma quebrada, una hoja arrastrada por el viento, era alguien que necesitaba apoyo y ellos estaban dispuestos a brindarselos. 

****************************************  
Los días con los Peverell ayudaron mucho a Harry, no solo había perdido esa sensación de que estar vivo no valía la pena, si no que la Mansión Peverell se sentía como... Un hogar, Vega le enseñaba sobre etiqueta, historia y tambien sentia mucha pasión por las Runas, ella era una mujer muy amable y generalmente de temperamento tranquilo, pero cuando se enojaba... Era mejor no ser el receptor de su ira y Cephyr, Cephyr lo entrenaba, le había enseñado un repertorio de hechizos, muchos de ellos de dudosa legalidad, pero eso era algo que Harry había aprendido a ignorar, cada vez que le decían que estaban orgullosos de el, sentía su corazón explotar de alegría, aunque había momentos en los que sentía que no estaba a la altura de sus enseñanzas y que no merecía el tiempo de tan magnanimas personas. 

\- Vamos Harry, se que puedes hacerlo - Dijo Cephyr ayudándo al menor a levantarse del piso por tercera vez - Tu mente debe funcionar al mismo ritmo que tu cuerpo, lanzar hechizos debe ser tan natural como respirar. 

\- Yo... Es que... Mis lentes... - Jadeó Harry entre cerrando los ojos - Sin ellos... No logro  
.... No logro ver a mas de dos metros. 

\- Un enemigo jamas esperara a que encuentres tus lentes Harry - Argumentó el Lord Peverell extendiendole las gafas al ojiverde - Debes sentir a tu oponente, no solo verlo... ¿O es que aun deseas morir? 

\- No es eso es que yo... 

\- No tienes que explicar nada cariño - Dijo Vega con dulzura mirando a Harry - Cephyr esta siendo demasiado duro contigo... Aunque yo pienso lo mismo, quiero que entiendas que nos preocupamos por ti y no te vemos como una maquina de pelea. 

\- Yo me disculpo si en algun momento te hice sentir de esa manera Harry - Se disculpó el Lord Peverell despeinando el ya de por si despeinado cabello del menor - Pero debes entender que en todas partes encontraremos personas que nos despreciaran sin razón aparante e intentaran lastimarnos. 

\- Yo lo entiendo - Susurró Harry sin poder evitar llorar, últimamente lo hacia mucho, pero ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no de alegría y algunas veces de preocupación, por no sentirse merecedor de ese amor que le estaban brindando - Lamento decepcionarlos. 

\- ¿Decepción? - Preguntó Vega con una sonrisa - Cephyr ¿Tu estas decepcionado? Por que yo estoy muy orgullosa de lo mucho que Harry a avanzado en tan poco tiempo. 

\- Aquí nadie esta decepcionado Harry - Respondió Cephyr con una de esas invisibles sonrisas que el menor había aprendido a percibir - Ahora vamos, los Elfos Domésticos hicieron un espectacular pastel por el cumpleaños de alguien. 

\- ¿Cumpleaños? - Susurró Harry sin poder creer que se habían acordado de su cumpleaños, cuando el mismo lo había olvidado - Es raro celebrar mi cumpleaños cuando técnicamente hablando faltan cinco años para mi nacimiento. 

\- Mas extraño es que tu pienses que olvidamos esta fecha - Dijo Lady Peverell con una sonrisa - Además eso de que no hallas nacido no quita el hecho de que estas aquí y eso es algo para celebrar. 

\- El mejor pastel de la vida - Exclamo Harry sin poder creer que lo habían hecho especialmente para el - Un Grimorio, una varita magica y un ¿Simbolo? 

\- La Snicht es por ti Harry, una manera de recordar ¿Quien fuiste? ¿Quien serás? Encontrar el tiempo correcto de pronunciación es difícil - Explicó Vega sin dejar de sonreír - La varita es también una representación de ti... Ahora que lo pienso también debimos haber agregado a Hedwig y el símbolo... 

\- Es el Escudo de la Familia Peverell - Continuó Cephyr - Representa a las Reliquias de La Muerte y dentro del Grimorio está la frase insignia de nuestra familia "Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors superare et."

\- ¿Las Reliquias De la Muerte? - Repitió Harry curioso - ¿Que son las Reliquias De La Muerte? Y que significa la frase? 

\- Eso es algo que diremos mas adelante - Dijo Vega poniéndose seria tomándole la mano a su marido - Cephyr y yo queremos hablar de algo muy importante contigo. 

\- Es algo que hemos pensado con detenimiento - Continuó Cephyr mirando a Harry fijamente - Y puede que sea un deseo egoísta debido a tu situación pero... 

La mente de Harry se encontraba paralizada, mientras que su corazón se preparaba para romperse, obviamente los Peverell tan buenos como eran se habían cansado de el, ¿Quien no se cansaría de una sanguijuela fenomena?


	3. Chapter 3

La mente de Harry se encontraba paralizada, mientras que su corazón se preparaba para romperse, obviamente los Peverell tan buenos como eran se habían cansado de el, ¿Quien no se cansaría de una sanguijuela fenomena?. 

\- Quita esa expresión de tu rostro Harry - Amonestó Vega con una expresión severa - Pareces un cachorrito pateado, no te vamos a echar de esta casa sea cual sea la decisión que tomes respecto a la pregunta que vamos a hacerte. 

\- Veras Harry... Vega y yo te hemos tomado mucho aprecio y hemos llegado a pensar en ti como nuestro hijo - Explicó Lord Peverell mirando al menor fijamente - Entonces nos hemos estado preguntando ¿Por que no hacerlo oficial?. 

\- ¿Hacerlo Oficial? - Repitió Harry confundido- Disculpen pero aun no entiendo que quieren decir. 

\- Harry nos gustaría que nos permitieras el egoísta deseo de ser nuestro hijo, es decir, que Cephyr y yo queremos hacer una adopción de sangre y magia contigo - Explicó Vega deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que el ojiverde aceptara su propuesta - Se que probablemente al saber que tus verdaderos padres están vivos en esta época querrás estar cerca de ellos e incluso evitar que todo lo que ocurrió pase nuevamente pero... 

\- Sinceramente ni si quiera había pensado interferir en la historia, puede sonar mal pero... Todo lo que pasó fue por las decisiones que tomaron los otros, no por las mías, simplemente que pase lo que tenga que pasar - Dijo Harry removiendose con nerviosismo, temiendo que le djeran que ya no querían adoptarlo por ser un niño egoísta- Lo único que deseo cambiar es mi propio destino, aunque supongo que el solo hecho de estar en esta época cambia muchas cosas. 

\- Es una sabia decisión de tu parte Harry, el tiempo es algo muy delicado y no sabemos como podría afectar el futuro tu intervención- Dijo Cephyr mirando a Harry con una sonrisa aprovadora - De todas formas, queremos que seas nuestro hijo por magia y sangre Harry, queremos que seas el heredero de la familia Peverell y que empieces una vida nueva, aqui con nosotros, se que asistir a Hogwarts puede ser difícil para ti ya que tus padres biológicos están allí y... 

\- En realidad que ellos estén o no estén no lo hará fácil o difícil, nunca los conocí para poder llegar a extrañarlos, supongo que los amé cuando era un bebé, pero siento que no tengo nada que agradecerles - Susurró Harry abriendo su corazón y expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre un tema que muchos en su epoca consideraban un tabú, Lily y James Potter - Siempre me pregunté por que se quedaron, en una situación como esa yo hubiese huido lejos, me hubiese escondido en el mundo Muggle el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero ellos decidieron quedarse a pesar del peligro en que nos encontrabamos, después de mucho pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de que ellos no murieron por mi, ellos murieron por su causa, una causa a la que mi obligado a aferrarme por mucho tiempo para poder ser aceptado, entonces no siento que ellos sean mis padres, en realidad en este poco tiempo ustedes han sido mas padres para mi que ellos. 

\- Eso quiere decir que... - Susurró Vega abrazando a Harry al ver que este asentía ante su pregunta no formulada - En serio Harry gracias, vamos a realizar el ritual de adopción de inmediato. 

\- Sabes Harry, estoy seguro de que seras un gran hijo y un excelente heredero - Afirmó Lord Peverell poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del menor - Iré a preparar lo necesario, debes saber de antemano que al ser adoptado en la familia Peverell nuestros ancentros de darán un nuevo nombre y una nueva apariencia, Harry Potter dejará de existir de forma oficial. 

\- Eso para mi será un alivio mas que otra cosa - Susurró Harry al ver a Lord Peverell... No a su PADRE marcharse a buscar lo necesario para el ritual de adopción - ¿Como vamos a explicar el hecho de que aparezca un hijo suyo a estas alturas? 

\- Desapareciste el día en que naciste - Explicó Vega, comentandole la historia que ella y Cephyr habían pensado de antemano - Y después de mucho buscarte te encontramos en una precaria situación en el mundo Muggle, a donde negligentemente nunca llegó un visitante del Ministerio a pesar de muchos incidentes sobre magia accidental. 

\- Es una explicación factible - Aceptó Harry mirando a su madre - Además explicaria el por que nunca asistí a una escuela de magia. 

\- Sabes Harry - Susurró Vega mirándolo con cariño - Cephyr y yo no pudimos haber pedido un mejor regalo que el que tu llegaras a nuestras vidas. 

********************************************  
\- Todo está listo Harry - Dijo Cephyr mirando el circulo mágico que previamente había preparado - Una vez entres al circulo empezará el ritual. 

Harry miró a Cephyr y Vega quienes lo observaban desde el interior del círculo mágico y sin dudarlo entró en el. 

\- Que los antepasados de nuestras familias bendigan este encuentro - Susurró Cephyr haciéndose una herida en la palma de su mano y derramando sangre en el circulo - Que nuestro linaje se extienda a través de ti. 

\- Nuestras familias reciben un nuevo miembro - Dijo Vega vertiendo su propia sangre sobre la de su esposo - Que nuestra sangre y nuestra magia sea una con la tuya. 

El circulo empezó a brillar y Harry empezó a escuchar miles de susurros, mientras que la sangre que Cephyr y Vega habían derramado fluía hacia el como un río busca su cause. 

«Vos estis qui de ...  
Filius Cuius autem generatio non potest coniuncta ad tempus ...  
Et modo tu nostram Fatum Est ...  
Et te in sanguinem locutus fuero conplebitur ...  
Unitum est hodie via ...  
Domitorem mors novissima inimica ....  
Quae sculpts suae fortunae ...  
Quod tibi nomen est ...  
Nomen tuum ... " 

"Hydrus Cephyr Peverell-Gaunt"

\- Nuestros ancentros te han aceptado - Dijo Cephyr sonriendo mientras veía a su hijo - Y te han otorgado un nombre digno de nuestro linaje. 

\- Hydrus... Mi pequeño niño - Susurró Vega abrazando a su hijo en sangre y magia - Supongo que deseas verte en un espejo. 

\- Supones bien... Mamá - Dijo Hydrus dándose cuenta que su voz sonaba mas suave, mas delicada - ¿Cambié mucho? 

\- Debes verlo tu mismo - Respondió Cephyr convocando un espejo de cuerpo completo - Sin lugar a dudas eres nuestro hijo. 

\- Tengo el cabello de mamá - Susurró Hydrus mirándose al espejo - Pero mis ojos siguen siendo verdes, aunque... No del mismo tono que los tenia antes, supongo que son tus ojos.... Papá. 

\- Hydrus, ahora que eres nuestro hijo, hay muchas cosas sobre nuestra familia que debes saber - Dijo Cephyr con una sonrisa - Nuestra historia es antigua y nuestras tradiciones están muy arraigadas, tus dos apellidos traen consigo una historia rica y ancestral, mira hijo, este es el escudo de nuestra familia. 

\- Tres hermanos, Poder, Anhelo, Humildad - Leyó Hydrus - Las Reliquias De La Muerte. 

\- Los Hermanos Peverell fueron tres, El primero era Antioch, buscaba poder por sobre todas las cosas y de el descendemos tu y yo, el segundo era Cadmus, Anhelaba recuperar aquello que había perdido, de el desciende la familia de tu madre y por ultimo Ignotus, aquel que deseó una vida pacifica, de el descienden los Potter - Explicó Cephyr mostrándole a su hijo el Escudo y el árbol familiar Peverell - Tres hermanos padres de tres familias poderosas, de las cuales nosotros somos la cabeza. 

\- No sabia que el apellido Peverell fuese tan antiguo - Dijo Hydrus recorriendo las lineas que unian su nombre con el de sus padres y sus antepasados - Papá, mamá, haré honor a mi apellido. 

\- Ya lo haces cariño - Afirmó Vega con una sonrisa - Que tu seas nuestro hijo es mas que suficiente para nosotros. 

\- Hijo, eres consciente de que en Septiembre iras a Hogwarts ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Cephyr seriamente - Tal vez sea un poco difícil para ti, ya que al ser heredero de una Ancestral casa Sangre Pura, seras el blanco de todo tipo de miradas y seras buscado por aquellos que solo velan por sus propios intereses. 

\- Soy consciente de todo eso Papá, además tengo un poco de experiencia en eso de atraer atención indeseada - Dijo Hydrus mostrando una sonrisa triste - Pero esta vez no voy a fingir ser alguien que no soy, no tengo que ocultarme tras una mascara de dorada perfección y eso es mas que suficiente. 

\- Tienes toda la razón Hydrus - Dijo Vega con una sonrisa - Y espero que no dejes que alguien te haga miserable, recuerda si alguien te rompe un corazón, tu rompele un hueso. 

\- Lo dice en serio? - Le preguntó Hydrus por lo bajo a su padre - Por que parece que lo dice en serio. 

\- Esa es su filosofía de vida Hydrus - Respondió Cephyr con un susurro - Cuanto ella te cuente su historia entenderás el por que de su particular personalidad. 

\- Hydrus, es hora de ir de compras, mi hijo no puede andar por allí vistiendo tunicas hechas con cualquier tela - Dijo Vega arrastrando a su hijo hasta la puerta - Es verdad!!! Ya es de noche, bueno... Será mañana, Cephyr tu vendrás con nosotros, cierto? 

\- Si cariño, después de todo siguen siendo tiempos peligrosos - Respondió Cephyr tomando a su esposa de la mano para dirigirse a su habitación - Hasta mañana Hydrus, descansa bien, necesitaras muchas energías para un día de compras. 

***********************************

Hydrus despertó por un leve golpeteó en la ventana de su habitación, al levantarse para abrirla una pequeña lechuza ingresó a sus aposentos y dejo caer un sobre, marchandose de inmediato. 

El ojiverde recogió el sobre, reconociendo de inmediato el escudo de Hogwarts en el. 

Para : Hydrus Cephyr Peverell. 

Segunda Habitación de La Mansión Peverell. 

\- Una carta de aceptación de Hogwarts - Susurró Hydrus mirando a Hedwig quien dormitaba en su percha - Hola chica, sabes algo, si yo cambié mi nombre, lo justo es que tu también tengas uno nuevo, después de todo estamos recomenzando nuestra historia. 

Hedwig sacó la cabeza de debajo de su ala, y miró a Hydrus fijamente, después de unos segundos ululó aceptando la sugerencia del ojiverde. 

\- Me gustaría un nombre que te identifique - Murmuró Hydrus pensativo - Nieves... No muy normal, Polaris... Muy trillado, Alhelí... Tal vez, Alba... No, me recuerda a Dumbledore, dime chica ¿Que piensas de Camelia? 

La lechuza lo miró fijamente un rato y luego escondió su cabeza bajo su ala, totalmente en desacuerdo con esa sugerencia. 

-

Esta bien, no es necesario ofenderse, bien que tal... Edelweiss - Sugirió Harry tomando un libro de su estantería - Mira, esta es la Flor De Nieve, Edelweiss. 

La blanca lechuza voló hacia el hombro de Hydrus, donde se quedó observando la flor de donde había salido la sugerencia para su nombre. 

\- "El edelweiss, una delicada flor de montaña con afelpados pétalos blancos, está tan fuertemente asociado a los Alpes que es difícil creer que es originario del Himalaya y Siberia. 

Las características y el aspecto único del edelweiss han inspirado muchos nombres, comenzando con la primera mención a la Wollblume ('flor de lana') por parte del Maestro De Pociones de Zúrich Konrad Gessner en el siglo XVI. Diversos botanistas y biólogos también usaron otros nombres para describir a la flor, como Klein Löwenfuss ('garra de león'), étoile du glacier ('estrella del glaciar'), étoile d'argent ('estrella de plata') o immortelle des Alpes ('inmortal de los Alpes')." - Leyó Hydrus mirando a su lechuza quien parecía analizar la naturaleza de tan particular nombre - Una flor blanca, de aspecto delicado, pero en realidad es fuerte ante la adversidad, igual que tú ¿Que dices? 

La lechuza nival ululó orgullosa, aceptando su nuevo nombre y el elogio que venia con el. 

\- Entonces Edelweiss ¿Leemos la carta?- Preguntó Hydrus antes de abrir el sobre y leer su contenido - ¿Mi transferencia fue aceptada? Yo nunca solicite... Seguro fueron padre y madre, creo que debería mostrarles la carta, supongo que el día de compra de ropa de hoy se convertirá en un día de compra de útiles escolares... Un mes mas y estaré en Hogwarts. 

\- Buenos días Papá, buenos días Mamá - Saludó Hydrus saboreando la calidez de esas palabras - Hoy recibí esto, mi transferencia a quinto año fue oficialmente aceptada. 

\- Obviamente ibas a ser aceptado, no soy parte de la Junta Directiva, pero tengo mucha influencia allí - Argumentó Cephyr tomando su taza de café mañanera - Mi hijo no tendrá que atravesar tontas pruebas que pasaría de sobra, eso solo seria una perdida de tiempo. 

-... Tienes muchas expectativas en mi rendimiento - Dijo Hydrus con una sonrisa incómoda - Espero estar a la altura de ellas. 

\- No digas tonterías cariño, claro que lo estás, después de todo Cephyr y yo hemos reforzado los conocimientos que ya tenias - Replicó Vega tomando la carta de las manos de su hijo y leyendo la lista de útiles escolares - Hay que responder de inmediato, Hedwig... 

\- Edelweiss - Corrigió Hydrus, apresurandose a explicar al ver que SUS padres lo miraban con confusión - Bueno pensé que ella también debería tener un nuevo nombre, ya que este va a ser un nuevo comienzo para ambos. 

\- Edelweiss... Una adorable flor y una adorable lechuza, le queda muy bien - Dijo Vega mirando como Edelweiss erizaba sus plumas con orgullo - Entonces hay que escribir la respuesta para que Edelweiss la lleve de inmediato, y hoy incorporaremos la compra de los útiles escolares a nuestra salida. 

\- Hoy no regresaremos temprano - Murmuró Cephyr por lo bajo - Bueno, al menos no tenemos que visitar a Ollivander, ese es un viejecillo escalofriante. 

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Papá - Apoyó Hydrus reprimiendo un escalofrío - Tengo mi varita en perfecto estado, mejorado por las Runas que mamá y yo tallamos. 

\- Hicimos un buen trabajo seleccionados las Runas y plasmandolas en la varita - Aceptó Vega contemplando la varita de su hijo - Verdad Cephyr? 

\- Claro que si, Uruz: La fuerza, Algiz: Protección, Sowilo: El hijo del sol Victorioso y Kano: La luz de la inteligencia - Dijo Cephyr analizando la varita de Hydrus - Todo perfectamente alineado y enlazado con el acebo y la pluma de fenix, además puedo ver que las cuatro Runas están separadas a igual distancia, lo cual deja un espacio de siete centímetros entre una y otra, el siete es un numero de alto poder en la aritmancia. 

\- Papá... En que casa estuviste tu? - Preguntó Hydrus curioso - Me gustaría saber a que casa asistieron mamá y tu. 

\- Bueno hijo... Yo asistí a Dumstrang, y mi casa fue Darfor, la casa de la Serpiente Marina - Explicó Cephyr moviendo su varita para proyectar la imagen del escudo de su casa. 

\- En cuanto a mi... Fui educada en casa por motivos familiares que te contaré en otro momento - Susurró Vega con expresión desolada - Ahora hay que prepararnos, hay muchas cosas que comprar, libros, pergaminos, tinta, plumas, oh y no podemos olvidar un elegante baúl, necesitas también muchas tunicas de gala y casuales, además del uniforme de la escuela y muchas chucherías para Edelweiss y tal vez... 

\- Papá... Este va a ser un día largo, verdad? - Susurró Hydrus mientras que su madre seguía enlistando todo lo que iban a comprar. 

\- Demasiado - Respondió Cephyr en voz baja - Cuando tu madre se pone así, no hay poder humano que la detenga. 

\- Mamá, no creo que sea necesario un nuevo baul, ni adquirir otra mascota - Dijo el menor al escuchar a Vega mencionar estas cosas - Además.. 

\- No dudo que Edelweiss sea una gran compañera, solo estaba pensando que estaría mas tranquila si tienes contigo algo así como una serpiente ¿No seria lindo conseguir una de esas particularmente venenosas? Pero si quieres que tu madre se sienta intranquila mientras que encuentras lejos de su protección lo comprenderé - Dijo Vega mirando a su hijo con tanta tristeza, que este no tuvo mas opción que aceptar su alocada sugerencia - Gracias cariño, sabia que lo comprenderias... Y en cuanto a tu baúl.... 

\- Entiendo mamá, ahora vámonos, entre mas temprano empecemos, mas temprano terminaremos - Dijo Hydrus para luego mirar a su padre y hablarle de forma casi inaudible - Confió en que tu le recuerdes a mamá que las serpientes están prohibidas en Hogwarts. 

Cephyr solo se encogió de hombros antes de tomar de la mano a su esposa y a su hijo para realizar una aparición conjunta. 

Esa no era la primera vez de Hydrus en el callejón Dyagon, pero ir acompañado de sus padres opacaba por mucho su primera visita al mundo mágico, pensó que tal vez el día se le haría largo, pero la verdad a pesar de la alocada forma de comprar de su madre, no hubiese deseado estar en un lugar diferente. 

\- Bueno ya que en Hogwarts no se permiten serpientes venenosas y una inofensiva constrictora no vale la pena... Solo nos falta el baúl y listo - Dijo Vega revisando su lista de compras - Sugiero que vayamos a encargarlo y mientras lo alistan podemos ir a cenar. 

-.... Ammmm, no quiero sonar tonto - Murmuró Hydrus - Pero ¿Que hacemos en el Callejón Knockturn? 

\- Toda familia Sangre Pura que se precie de serlo sabe que el mejor lugar para buscar un baúl extra-seguro es Knockturn - Respondió Cephyr quien guío el camino hacia una pequeña tienda - Carissy es capaz de crear un baúl que le traiga consecuencias desagradables a aquel que lo abra sin permiso. 

\- Sus palabras me honran Lord Peverell- Dijo un hombre cuyo aspecto no coincidia con la apariencia del lugar - ¿Que necesita de su pobre servidor? 

\- Mi hijo necesita un baúl - Respondió Cephyr mirando fijamente a Carissy - Muestrame el mejor que tengas. 

\- No sabia que usted tenia un hijo... ¿Ilegitimo tal vez? - Sugirió Carissy con una sonrisa maliciosa, revelando varios dientes de oro - Si Lady Peverell se entera... 

\- Si me enteró de que? Acaso intentas chantajear a mi esposo Carissy, sabes que eso no resultará bien para ti - Dijo Vega con una sonrisa que hizo erisar a Hydrus - Hydrus es hijo de ambos, estuvo perdido por mucho tiempo en el mundo Muggle, así que espero que no andes esparciendo extraños rumores. 

\- Como usted diga Madame - Respondió Carissy frontandose las manos - Ahora pasemos a los negocios, este es el mejor baúl que tengo en esta tienda. 

\- A simple vista parece un baúl de un solo compartimiento, pero en realidad posee cuatro, tiene encantamiento peso pluma y otro que evita que el contenido se disperse, se derrame o se rompa - Explicó Carissy - Además como pueden ver esta hecho de excelente piel de Dragón Marino, lo cual lo hace invulnerable al agua y extra resistente al fuego y será suyo por solo tres mil galeones. 

\- Eso es excelente - Murmuró Vega mirando el baúl - Ahora bien, nos gustaría que añadieras unos cuantos extras especiales en los que eres experto, además de eso hay algo que te gustaría cariño? 

\- Bueno, me gustaría poder abrirlo con una contraseña - Dijo Hydrus mientras meditaba - Además me gustaría algo respecto al color. 

\- Esta bien, teniendo en cuenta los gustos particulares de Madame Peverell serán setecientos galeones mas - Murmuró Carissy - Estará listo en una hora. 

\- Bien, eso nos dá el tiempo suficiente para ir a cenar a Coffe Alhelí - Dijo Cephyr guiando a su familia hacia el mas prestigioso restaurante del Callejón Dyagon - Vaya... Fue mas rápido de lo que pensé. 

Hydrus miró en la misma dirección que su padre, comprendiendo de inmediato el por que de la reacción de su padre, delante de ellos y esperando por una mesa se encontraba un joven James Potter, junto a quienes Harry suponía eran Charlus y Dorea Potter, y ahora se dirigían hacia ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hydrus miró en la misma dirección que su padre, comprendiendo de inmediato el por que de la reacción de su padre, delante de ellos y esperando por una mesa se encontraba un joven James Potter, junto a quienes Harry suponía eran Charlus y Dorea Potter, y ahora se dirigían hacia ellos. 

Hydrus miró a su pa... No, no su padre, a James Potter y se dió cuenta que si bien Harry Potter tenia cierto parecido con este, no era una fotocopia suya con ojos verdes como tantas le habían dicho, es mas, si Harry no hubiese usado lentes el parecido se habría perdido casi por completo. 

\- Saludos Lord y Lady Peverell - Saludó Charlus Potter inclinando levemente su cabeza, mientras que su esposa Dorea y un reticente James hacian lo mismo - Es un placer saludarlos y una sorpresa verlos, ya que ustedes no son conocidos por frecuentar lugares publicos. 

\- Hola Charlus, Dorea y... Muchacho - Saludó Cephyr con deferencia, para el los Potter solo eran otra rama de la familia Peverell que habian obtenido un poco de poder y fama con el paso del tiempo - Vega y yo vinimos a cenar aquí después de un día de compras con nuestro hijo Hydrus, el próximo mes el asistirá a Hogwarts. 

\- Hijo?... No sabia que tenían un hijo - Comentó Dorea mirando a Hydrus - Y mucho menos uno tan mayor, ¿Estaba estudiando en Durmstrang al igual que tu? 

\- Hydrus estuvo perdido en el mundo muggle - Intervino Vega - Después de mucho tiempo por fin lo encontramos, el haber perdido a nuestro único hijo fue el motivo de que nos reclulleramos. 

\- Y yo que pensé que era por la vergüenza del oscuro pasado de Lord Peverell - Dijo Charlus, quien si bien no tenia prejuicios para con los Nacidos Muggles, Mestizos y Squibs, no guardaba esa misma simpatía hacia las llamadas "familias oscuras" - Pero al parecer uno aprende cosas nuevas cada día. 

\- Exacto - Respondió Cephyr sin inmutarse - Sobre todo cuando vas a la escuela a jugar bromas en lugar de estudiar. 

\- Asi que... También iras a Hogwarts Eh? - Le dijo James a Hydrus mirándolo de reojo - A cual de las casas iras? 

\- No lo se - Respondió Hydrus encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo la tensión del momento y dándose cuenta la poca tolerancia que tenían sus abuelos para con su familia... Aunque pensándolo bien, Charlus y Dorea Potter no eran sus abuelos, lo único que tenían en común era un ancestro de hace muchas generaciones, aunque le resultara un ajuste difícil dejar de pensar en si mismo como un Potter - Dejaré que el Sombrero seleccione la Casa a la que iré, después de todo por eso es "El Sombrero Seleccionador". 

\- Asi que eres un listillo - Dijo James con una mueca, reconociendo el sarcasmo impregnado en la voz de ojiverde debido a sus múltiples contiendas con "Quejicus" - Seguramente terminaras siendo una Serpiente Rastrera y Ponzoñosa. 

\- Potter ¿Tu en realidad piensas antes de hablar? - Dijo Hydrus sin poder creer que ese mocoso pedante que tenia frente a el haya sido el "Afamado héroe" que todos tenían en un pedestal, tratar con el lo hacia sentir molesto e incluso decepcionado, pero a la vez le servía para darse cuenta que aun le faltaba mucho para superar su transición de Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily, a Hydrus Peverell, hijo de Cephyr y Vega, a pesar de que Harry Potter nunca habia sentido a James y a Lily como sus padres, la parte de él que Hydrus aun conservaba guardaba un poco de esperanza respecto al hecho de conocerlos - Las serpientes son reptiles, ¿Sabes que significa eso? Que obviamente se arrastran y ¿Ponzoñosa?, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que muchos ofidios utilizan veneno para cazar y para defenderse. 

\- James vámonos - Llamó Lord Potter, quien se veía algo molesto - Recuerda que aun tenemos varias cosas por hacer. 

\- Espero que tengan una buena tarde - Se despidió Lady Potter - Un gusto conocerte Hydrus. 

\- Al fin se fueron - Susurró Vega poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su hijo de modo protector mientras se acercaban a su mesa - ¿Estas bien Hydrus? 

\- En realidad se sintió extraño - Murmuró el menor frotándose el puente de la nariz - Me di cuenta que a pesar de que todo lo que dije que pienso sobre ellos es lo que en verdad siento, una parte de mi aun guardaba cierta expectativa respecto a conocerlo y ahora que lo conozco me siento.... Decepcionado. 

\- Decepcionado? - Repitió Cephyr levantando las cejas mientras leía el menú - Por un momento pensé que... Bueno, no importa, lo que quiero saber de es ¿Por que el conocerlo te hizo sentir decepcionado?. 

\- Una parte de mi esperaba ver al hombre que murió luchando por sus ideales - Dijo Hydrus encogiéndose de hombros - Pero un lugar de eso me encontré con un mocoso pedante y pagado de si mismo... Snape tenia toda la razón. 

\- Supongo que no a sido pulido por las adversidades de la vida - Comentó Vega aliviada de que el encuentro con los Potter no haya causado que Hydrus replanteara su decisión - Es un mocoso pedante por que puede permitirselo. 

\- No... Yo creo que mas bien es su personalidad innata - Dijo Cephyr tomando un trago de Hidromiel - Conozco a muchos que se pueden permitir ser pedantes y no lo son, tal vez el madure con el tiempo. 

\- Oh! Que tarde es - Dijo Vega lanzando un Tempus - Es hora de ir a recoger tu baúl y volver a casa, el encuentro con los Potter me dejó mentalmente agotada. 

\- Comprendo lo que quieres decir - Murmuró Hydrus siguiendo a sus padres hacia la tienda de Carissy - Supongo que en Hogwarts será igual hasta que me acostumbre. 

\- Bienvenidos, bienvenidos - Saludó Carissy al verlos entrar - Déjeme decirle joven Peverell que tiene un gusto exquisito, incluso el joven Malfoy quiso comprarlo. 

\- Espero que no lo hallas vendido - Dijo Hydrus levantando las cejas - Estoy seguro que una infestación de termitas rumanas sería malo para el negocio. 

\- Ya veo, usted es tan persuasivo y hábil con las palabras como sus padres - Dijo Carissy frotándose las manos - Por su puesto que no vendí su baúl, aquí esta. 

\- Se ve bien - Dijo Hydrus observando su baúl - Y en cuanto a los extras... 

\- Solo puede ser abierto con una contraseña establecida por usted - Dijo Carissy - Solo podrá ser convocado con su magia, y si alguien aparte de usted intenta abrirlo será enviado a una ubicación al azar de Inglaterra con los recuerdos del baúl completamente borrados. 

\- Agradezco tus servicios Carissy - Dijo Cephyr sacando diez galeones de su bolsillo - Aquí tienes un extra por tu rapidez. 

\- Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con su familia - Respondió Carissy al ver a los Peverell marcharse. 

\- Hoy fue un día agotador y extraño Edelweiss - Le dijo Hydrus a su fiel lechuza antes de irse a dormir - Me pregunto si será así de extraño conocer a Lily. 

************************************  
\- Sabes Hydrus, si quieres puedes estudiar en casa - Susurró Vega Peverell mirando al Expreso Hogwarts - ..... Supongo que estoy dramatizando. 

\- No te preocupes mamá - Dijo Hydrus con una sonrisa, esos pequeños momentos con sus padres eran algo que disfrutaba en demasía - Además aun están las vacaciones de navidad, pascua y el verano, antes de que lo notes estaré de regreso. 

\- Hijo... Sabemos que ahora eres la cara visible de la honorable familia Peverell - Dijo Cephyr poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Hydrus - Y no quiero que te presiones por eso, solo se tu mismo, eso nos hará sentir mas que orgullosos. 

\- Esta bien Papá - Dijo Hydrus dirigiéndose al tren - Les escribiré para contarles en que Casa quedé. 

\- Vaya.... Esto se siente tan nostálgico - Murmuró Hydrus buscando un compartimento vacío - Creo que aquí estaremos bien... No lo crees Edelweiss? 

Hydrus se sentó en uno de los últimos vagones del tren y dejó salir a su lechuza de la jaula, momento que esta aprovechó para posarse en su hombro. 

\- Oye tu, este es nuestro compartimiento, vete de aquí en este instante. 

\- Disculpa? - Preguntó Hydrus viendo a la rubia - No se quien eres, pero tampoco he visto algún nombre en este compartimiento, por lo tanto no puedes decir que es tuyo. 

\- Debes ser algún sangre sucia venido a menos si no sabes quien soy - Dijo la rubia con prepotencia - Yo soy Narcissa Black y tu pequeño.... 

\- Mi nombre es Hydrus Peverell, heredero de la honorable casa Peverell - Dijo Hydrus con una sonrisa satisfecha - Supongo que incluso una Black de rama secundaria conoce el apellido Peverell. 

\- Así que eres aquel que seguramente tenían escondido por vergüenza - Murmuró Narcissa sin importarle que los que venían con ella estuviesen intentando detenerla - Probablemente eres un Squib. 

\- Claaaaaro, y por eso voy a estudiar en Hogwarts, por que todos los Squibs van Hogwarts, y después preguntan por que las rubias tienen fama de huecas - Dijo Hydrus girando los ojos - Supongo que debido a tu falta de cerebro no te diste cuenta de que estas insultando al heredero de la familia sangre pura mas antigua ¿Verdad? 

\- Tu, tu... - Balbuceó Narcissa poniendose roja - ¿Lucius no le vas a decir nada? 

\- No lo creo Narcissa - Respondió Lucius con una sonrisa - Involucrar a la familia Malfoy en un conflicto que tu comenzaste no seria correcto. 

\- Tsk... Y tu Regulus? - Dijo Narcissa poniendose roja de indignación - Vas a dejar que amenazen a un Black? 

\- No te metistes en problemas en calidad de una Black - Respondió Regulus estoico - Además ¿Que pensarían padre y madre? 

\- Y tu Bella? - Preguntó Narcissa viéndose sin apoyo - No defenderas a tu hermana? 

\- Cissy, si no puedes defenderte a ti misma no mereces ser una Black - Respondió Bellatrix sonriendo - Además el bebé Peverell tiene agallas, me agrada. 

\- Tsk, me voy al compartimiento de Ursula - Dijo Narcissa haciendo una mueca - Aqui empieza a apestar. 

\- Mmmm... Bueno - Murmuró Hydrus nervioso - Es un gusto conocerlos, Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black,   
Severus Snape

Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange

Esta es mi lechuza Edelweiss

Y como dije antes mi nombre es Hydrus Peverell, es un placer conocerlos a todos. 

-.... Veo que investigaste mucho antes de venir - Comentó Lucius - Es un placer conocerte Peverell. 

\- Entonces bebé Peverell... - Dijo Bellatrix mirando a Hydrus - ¿De verdad estuviste perdido en el mundo muggle todo este tiempo? 

\- Ese es un tema sobre el que no me gusta hablar - Respondió el ojiverde haciendo una mueca - Supongo que cuando uno dice que un rumor no debe esparcirce es cuando mas rápido lo hace. 

\- Supones bien Peverell - Comentó Regulus tomando asiento - Una hermosa lechuza nival la que tienes. 

\- Gracias - Respondió Hydrus con una sonrisa - ¿Estas en cuarto año? 

\- Si, así es - Contestó el Black - Escuche que pasaste el examen de ingreso con altas notas. 

\- ¿Que materias escogiste? - Preguntó Severus con curiosidad - Después de todo solo tienes poco tiempo para prepararte para los TIMO'S. 

\- Escogí Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - Respondió Hydrus - Me sugirieron que tomara Adivinación en lugar Runas, pero me pareció una perdida de tiempo. 

\- Yo tambien tengo Runas y Aritmancia, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en preguntarme - Dijo Lucius viéndose pensativo - ¿En que casa vas a quedar? 

\- Ya veremos - Respondió Hydrus encogiéndose de hombros, sin poder relacionar a este Lucius con aquel que le entregó a Ginny el diario y causó el desastre de la Cámara De Los Secretos. 

\- Espero que quedes en nuestra Casa - Dijo Bellatrix - Tienes actitud bebé Peverell.   
***************************************

Haber interactuando con las personas que en su momento fueron sus enemigos fue una experiencia que nunca en su vida había pensado vivir, pero la verdad lo habia disfrutado, y ahora hacer la entrada por el Lago Negro en Hogwarts era increíble ya que esta vez sentía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes. 

El recibimiento por parte de los fantasmas era al parecer una tradicion, y las estrictas instrucciones de McGonagall eran algo que todo estudiante debía recibir, al pasar al Gran Comedor vio a varias caras conocidas en la Mesa de Profesores, Dumbledore, la Profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Flitwick, la Profesora Sprout, Madame Hooch, la Profesora Sinistra, probablemente los Profesores que no le eran familiares eran los de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas. 

Al igual que todos fijó su mirada en el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando empezó a entonar su canción. 

"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrarUn sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."

Después de una ronda de aplausos, la Profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar a los estudiantes y antes de darse cuenta fue su turno, y tal y como cuando fue Harry Potter todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el, pero esta vez no era por que lo consideraban un "héroe", si no por que era el único hijo y heredero de una de las familias mas antiguas y poderosas del mundo mágico. 

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, que interesante - Dijo el Sombrero una vez puesto sobre la cabeza de Hydrus - En todos mis años no había visto una persona con una mente tan interesante y un conocimiento tan profundo de lo que esta por venir"

\- No le diras a nadie ¿Verdad? - Pensó Hydrus preocupado, ya que en ningún momento se les ocurrió pensar en el Sombrero y su habilidad para explorar las mentes - Estaría en muchos problemas si alguien lo supiera. 

\- Dudo que encuentres un Sombrero mas confiable que yo - Respondió el Sombrero - No te preocupes joven Hydrus, puedes vivir tu vida sin interferencias de mi parte, solo te digo que si en el futuro me hice blando y permití que fueras a una casa que no te era conveniente te aseguro que esta vez no lo haré.... 

\- Pero... 

\- Pero nada - Interrumpió el Sombrero antes de empezar a hablar en voz alta - Tu casa debe sentirse bendecida por recibir una mente tan prodigiosa como la tuya, tu casa sin duda es... ¡SLYTHERIN! 


	5. 5

\- Pero nada - Interrumpió el Sombrero antes de empezar a hablar en voz alta - Tu casa debe sentirse bendecida por recibir una mente tan prodigiosa como la tuya, tu casa sin duda es... ¡SLYTHERIN! 

La mesa de las serpientes empezó a aplaudir, después de todo el heredero de una de las familias mas honorables y con mayor trayectoria había entrado en su casa, mientras tanto James Potter chasqueó la lengua desde la mesa de los leones, después de todo el chico Peverell no tenia salvación, era solo otra cría de serpiente que se encaminaba hacia la oscuridad. 

\- Sabia que el bebé Peverell seria un Slytherin - Arrulló Bellatrix al verlo dirigirse a la mesa - Te lo dije Rodolphus. 

\- No soy Rodolphus, soy Rabastan - Respondió el Lestrange que estaba sentado a su izquierda, mientras que el que estaba sentado a su derecha sonreía levemente - Y si, lo dijiste... Muchas veces. 

Hydrus se acercó a la mesa y sentó junto a Severus en silencio, sintiéndose algo incómodo, debido a que Bellatrix lo miraba como si fuese una especie de mascota a la que le quería prodigar cuidados. 

\- Un nuevo año y muchas nuevas caras- Dijo Dumbledore alegremente - No los quiero distraer debido a que las delicias alimenticias nos esperan, les recomiendo especialmente el ponche de limón, debido al... ¡Ejem! Incidente con las mandragoras de finales del semestre, la Profesora Kebbler se retiró de forma permanente, por lo tanto este año la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras estará a cargo del Profesor Darwin Manson. 

Y sin mas dilaciones empecemos a devorar!. 

\- Incidente con Mandragoras? - Murmuró Hydrus mientras se servía la comida - Eso sonó extraño. 

\- No solo suena extraño, fue algo extraño - Comentó Lucius mirando al ojiverde de reojo - Al parecer alguien estaba intentando robar mandragoras maduras y la Profesora Kebbler pasaba en frente del invernadero, el llanto de la Mandragoras no fue mortal debido a que las puertas estaban cerradas y el sonido no pasó con fuerza, pero aun así no a despertado desde entonces. 

\- Vaya - Dijo Hydrus levantando las cejas, al parecer la maldición llevaba haciendo estragos desde mucho tiempo atrás - Espera! No bebas eso! 

Lucius quien estaba apunto de tomar un trago de ponche de manzana se detuvo y miró al ojiverde de forma interrogante. 

\- ¿No notaste que esta es la unica mesa en tener ponche de manzana? - Dijo Hydrus, mientras que las demás serpientes al darse cuenta de la situación empezarón a escucharlo - Además tiene un color un poco extraño, parece... 

\- Imbuido con magia - Completó Severus mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde cuatro estudiantes susurraban entre si y reían - Estúpidos leones. 

\- Speculum Effectus - Dijo Hydrus apuntando su varita hacia el tazón de ponche, del cual brotó una neblina dorada que flotó hacia la mesa de los leones, instalandose sobre cuatro Gryffindors de quinto año, dejando su piel de un curioso color dorado brillante - Así que de ellos vino la broma. 

\- Eso me encantó - Dijo Bellatrix regocijandose con la desgracia de los Gryffindors - Sucios leones, amantes de la mugre recibiendo lo que merecen. 

\- Ese fue un excelente hechizo - Alabó Snape con una media sonrisa viendo a Lily reírse de James - Aunque nunca lo habia escuchado. 

\- Ese me lo enseñó Padre - Comentó Hydrus luciendo pensativo - Aunque realmente es un hechizo creado con el objetivo de devolver maldiciones dañinas a quien las lanzó. 

\- Las bromas siempre alegrando nuestra vida - Dijo Dumbledore agitando su varita y devolviendo la piel de los cuatro leones a su tono original - Entonces ya con las barrigas llenas es hora del momento mas esperado por todos, elijan la tonada que prefieran y cantemos el himno de Hogwarts:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
enseñanos algo por favor.  
Aunque seamos viejos y calvos,  
o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,  
nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas  
con algunas materias interesantes.  
Porque ahora estan vacias y llenas de aire,  
pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.  
Así que enséñanos cosas que valgan la pena saber,  
haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,  
haz lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,  
y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros celebros se consuman. "

Muchos de los Slytherin solo murmuraban entre dientes, mientras que algunos Hufflepuff se sonrojaban tratando de seguir el desastroso ritmo, los Ravenclaw lo recitaban con la actitud de quien recita un discurso y los Gryffindor... Varios de ellos entonaban la canción con ritmo fúnebre y otros tantos como si fuera rock. 

\- Supongo que el viaje fue cansado para muchos - Dijo Dumbledore viéndose exultante - Así que es hora de dirigirnos a descansar para que nuestras mentes se encuentren descansadas y así puedan ser llenadas después un largo verano siendo vaciadas, así que... ¡MARCHANDO!. 

Hydrus sonrió con nostalgia siguiendo a las otras serpientes, recordando el camino que había tomado junto a Ron después de tomar la poción Multijugos, Hogwarts era inmune al tiempo. 

\- Yo soy Rodolphus Lestrange, Prefecto de Séptimo Año, la contraseña actual es Argentum Regina - Dijo el Lestrange revelando la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin - Tienen prohibido anotarla, así que si la olvidan esperen a algún compañero para que les facilite la entrada. 

La sala común de Slytherin se veía tal y como Hydrus recordaba, aunque esta vez la sentía mas acogedora, tal vez debido a que ahora no venia lleno de prejuicios, el ambiente algo oscuro, la calidez que irradiaba la chimenea y la hermosa vista del fondo del lago contrastaban de forma perfecta. 

\- Mi nombre es LeAnn Flint y soy prefecta de séptimo año. 

Como Lestrange les dijo no deben anotar la contraseña, hacerlo puede conlleva a un castigo - Dijo la chica de las trenzas - Desde hace varios años el Profesor Slughorn no viene a dar la bienvenida debido a su falta de... Estado físico? Debido a eso los Prefectos tenemos el deber de explicar las reglas de convivencia de nuestra casa. 

\- Cada serpiente debe estar orgullosa de su casa y le debe respeto a sus maestros, prefectos y Jefe De Casa - Dijo Rodolphus mirando a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso - Nuestro deber es defender el honor de nuestra casa y ganar la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles, Slytherin lleva cuatro años sin ganar la copa de las cosas y tres sin ganar el torneo Quiddicht, lo cual es inaceptable. 

\- Jamas debemos olvidar que nuestros problemas se resuelven aquí adentro, frente a las demás casas debemos mostrarnos unidos - Explicó LeAnn ajustandose los lentes - Nuestra casa es la mejor y superior a los demás, demuestren que merecen estar en la casa de la astucia y el ingenio. 

\- La contraseña se cambia una vez por semana y se anuncia en el tablero de sala común - Dijo Rodolphus mostrando un tablero cerca de la chimenea - Las habitaciones de los hombres están a la izquierda y la de las mujeres a la derecha, los estudiantes de primero a tercero deben estar en la cama a las nueve, el resto pueden acostarse a la hora que quieran siempre y cuando no rompan el toque de queda y su rendimiento no se vea afectado, eso es todo. 

\- Bebé Peverell nos vemos mañana - Dijo Bellatrix subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación - Si quieres puedo decirle a Rodolphus que te despierte. 

\- Ammmm, no creo que sea necesario - Dijo Hydrus tratando de no sentirse cohibido ante la mirada de los que oyeron las palabras de "la más loca de los Black" - Hasta mañana. 

El ojiverde subió las escaleras y buscó su habitación, hallando la que tenia la placa con su nombre entre la de Severus Snape y la de Lucius Malfoy, al parecer los de la casa verde y plata no compartian habitación, otra ventaja de ser una serpiente. 

\- Vaya habitación tan elegante - Murmuró Hydrus pensando que solo era un poco mas pequeña que su dormitorio en la Mansión Peverell - No tiene punto de comparación con las literas de Gryffindor. 

\- ¿ Edelweiss? Supongo que preguntarme por donde entraste seria una perdida de tiempo - Dijo Hydrus acariciando las plumas de su fiel lechuza - Es verdad, prometí enviarles una carta a papá y a mamá diciéndoles en que casa fui clasificado. ¿La llevarías por mi? 

Ante el ulular afirmativo de Edelweiss, el ojiverde sonrió y tomando pluma y pergimo empezó a escribir la carta, jamás se cansaría de tener alguien que en verdad se preocupara por el como persona y no como arma. 

***********************************

Hydrus se levantó de la cama con lentitud, otra ventaja de ser un Slytherin era que cada habitación tenia su propio baño, asi que no tenia que levantarse rápidamente para luchar por un lugar en la ducha. 

Después de un relajante baño bajó hacia la sala común, pensando que lo mejor era evitar a Bellatrix, ya que entre sus planes futuros no estaba el convertirse en la mascota de una loca. 

\- Peverell, no deberías verte tan lleno de ti mismo por haber sido sorteado en Slytherin - Dijo Narcissa bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos - Después de todo tu no tienes lo necesario, solo eres un aparecido sin clase. 

\- Pues este "aparecido sin clase" es el heredero de una de las familias mas poderosas, antiguas y honorables del mundo mágico - Dijo Hydrus con una media sonrisa - En cambio tu solo eres la tercera hija de una rama secundaria y sin mucho poder mágico, cuya unica oportunidad de sobresalir en la vida es pescar a algún hombre rico e influyente. 

\- Tu, tu, tu pagaras por eso Peverell - Dijo la rubia molesta - Bellatrix es muy protectora conmigo y... 

\- Cissy, no uses mi nombre en amenazas vanas - Dijo Bellatrix apareciendo por las escaleras - Si tu nombre no tiene el suficiente poder para infundir respeto no eres digna de usar el de otros y mucho menos tienes el derecho de usar el apellido Black. 

Narcissa Black chasqueó la lengua y salió de la sala común de Slytherin hecha una furia, no podía creer que su hermana no la había defendido y lo peor de todo era que se había puesto del lado de ese estúpido Peverell, ese chico tenia que moverse al fondo del telón, por que la unica que merecía ser el centro de atención era ella. 

\- Hydrus, te puedo llamar por tu nombre, cierto? - Dijo Bellatrix mirando al ojiverde quien trataba de no lucir tan abrumado como se sentía - Ven Hydrus, vamos a desayunar, creo que Rodolphus y Rabastan no esperan afuera, hoy entregan los horarios de clases, compartiras muchas de ellas con Malfoy y Snape, creo que ellos ya deben estar en el Gran Comedor, son obsesivamente madrugadores. 

Afuera de la sala común estaban Rodolphus y Rabastan, conversando con un chico y una chica, que a juzgar por su apariencia también eran de séptimo año. 

\- Bellatrix, Peverell - Saludó Rodolphus interrumpiendo su conversación - Buenos días. 

\- Buenos días - Respondió Hydrus a quien Bellatrix sostenía por el hombro. 

\- Peverell - Saludó Rabastan levantando las cejas - Ellos son Alecto Carrow de sexto año y Amycus Carrow de séptimo año. 

\- Buenos días - Murmuró Hydrus sintiéndose terriblemente analizado. 

Al entrar al Gran Comedor pudo notar que desde la mesa de Gryffindor alguien lo estaba observando, al parecer James, Sirius, Remus y Peter no estaban muy felices de que su broma no solo había fallado, si no que ellos la habían enfrentado. 

\- Deberias estar atento de ahora en adelante Peverell - Comentó Lucius mirando de reojo al ojiverde quien se sentó junto a el - De ahora en adelante seras blanco de "Los Merodeadores"

\- ¿Merodeadores? - Preguntó Hydrus recordando el mapa y la capa que yacian en el fondo de su baúl. 

\- Un grupo de gamberros idiotas de Gryffindor - Dijo Severus acidamente - James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, esos cuatro leones descerebrados con sus payasadas y bromas convirtieron a Hogwarts en un lugar inseguro para cualquiera que ellos consideren merecedor de sus bromas, y en su estúpido e infantil deseo de sentirse superiores se hacen llamar "Los Merodeadores", aunque a mi parecer el cuarteto de cerdos les queda mejor. 

\- Supongo que tengo que estar atento de ahora en adelante - Dijo Hydrus dándose cuenta que la amargura de Snape la tenia desde su juventud y que su odio hacia James Potter probablemente estaba mas que justificado - Además ya me había encontrado con Potter desde antes de venir a Hogwarts, al parecer no le caía en gracia desde el primer vistazo. 

\- Buenos días jóvenes - Saludó Slughorn con entusiasmo - Aquí están sus horarios de clase y en la parte de atras verán el itinerario del club de las eminencias y la lista de personas invitadas.

\- ¿Club de las Eminencias? - Murmuró Hydrus haciendo una mueca al ver su nombre en la lista - ¿Que rayos es el Club de las Eminencias? 

\- Es un club que el Profesor Slughorn formó - Explicó Bellatrix con una sonrisa felina - Invita a cualquier estudiante que considere talentoso o bien conectado, el es de esos que saben que botas lamer. 

\- Ya veo... ¿Quien el Profesor de Runas? - Preguntó Hydrus revisando su horario y dándose cuenta de que esa era su primera clase del lunes. 

\- Bathsheda Babbling - Respondió Lucius quien compartia esa clase con el ojiverde - No muchos escogen Runas, y eso es por la consideran un área dificil, además de que la Profesora Babbling es muy estricta. 

\- Supongo que es por que las Runas al igual que las Pociones siguen unos lineamientos estrictos y precisos - Comentó Hydrus pensativo - Un solo error podría ser si no fatal, muy dañino. 

\- Veo que sabes mucho sobre Runas - Dijo Lucius levantando sus elegantes cejas - ¿Te gustaria un recorrido? Severus y yo podemos mostrarte un poco el lugar. 

\- Supongo - Respondió Hydrus encogiéndose de hombros y preguntándose si en realidad le podrían mostrar un lugar que el ya no conociera. 

Al parecer Malfoy y Snape tenian mas conocimiento sobre el castillo del que Hydrus pensaba, no le mostraron nada nuevo, pero se vio sorprendido cuando lo llevaron a lugares que muy pocos conocian, como por ejemplo la cocina y saliendo de allí fue cuando se encontraron con las personas que el ojiverde mas deseaba evitar, se encontraron con "Los Merodeadores". 


	6. 6

Al parecer Malfoy y Snape tenian mas conocimiento sobre el castillo del que Hydrus pensaba, no le mostraron nada nuevo, pero se vio sorprendido cuando lo llevaron a lugares que muy pocos conocian, como por ejemplo la cocina y saliendo de allí fue cuando se encontraron con las personas que el ojiverde mas deseaba evitar, se encontraron con "Los Merodeadores". 

\- Quejicus!!! Bastardo grasiento, ¿Conseguiste novio nuevo? ¿O tal vez una novia? 

\- Black el sarnoso, tu falta de elocuencia muestra que sigues siendo el mismo pulgoso descerebrado de siempre - Dijo Severus con desdén - ¿Acaso piensas que todos son alcornoques con altos niveles de hormonas como tu? 

\- Quiere decir que no todo el mundo es promiscuo y que tu si lo eres - Explicó Remus al ver el rostro confundido de Sirius - Además te dijo idiota sin cerebro. 

\- Ya calmate Sirius - Dijo James viendo que el Black se iba a abalanzar contra Severus con los puños levantandos - Después de todo solo vinimos a saludar a la nueva serpiente y decirle que lo de la broma de ayer no va a quedarse así. 

\- Ustedes llaman broma a ese intento de coloreo? - Dijo Lucius con clara burla - Eso solo fue una jugarreta digna de un Sangre Sucia de cinco años. 

Hydrus hizo una mueca, no le gustaba mucho la expresión "Sangre Sucia", pero tenia que admitir que la broma del cambio de color parecía mas una jugarreta de magia accidental que una broma elaborada, el mismo le había cambiado el color de cabello a uno de sus profesores Muggles en una ocasión.

\- Acaso Peverell no puede defenderse solo? - Dijo Peter quien se hallaba medio escondido detrás de James y Sirius - Parece que solo es una serpiente cobarde. 

\- Creo que me confundes como contigo mismo, solo estaba analizandolos para saber si debo tomarlos en cuenta o ignorarlos como se debe hacer con los fafarrones - Dijo el ojiverde asqueado de saber que las personas que en algún momento fueron importantes para el solo eran matones de escuela al mismo nivel que Dudley - Y por lo que puedo ver, Potter es líder, no eres tan listo, tampoco eres tan fuerte, pero tienes carisma y ese carisma les ayuda a salir de problemas y evitar castigos; Lupin es el listo, particularmente no le gustan las bromas, pero se deja arrastrar por que está desesperado por pertenecer a algo; Black es el incitador problemático y rebelde, es el típico estereotipo de adolescente rebelde que hace todo lo posible por demostrar que es diferente, pero solo es otro rufián problemático desesperado por atención; Y Pettigrew... Solo eres el agregado, no eres apuesto, no eres listo, no eres fuerte y tampoco eres carismático, solo existes para que ellos resalten, después de todo ¿Si algo luce mal como haces que no se note tanto? Obviamente poniendo algo mucho peor a su lado y en comparación ya no está tan mal ¿Verdad?. 

-... ¿Te crees sanador mental o que? - Dijo Sirius furioso por haber sido llamado "estereotipo de rufián rebelde", mientras que Lucius y Severus intentaban no reírse por la forma tan directa y aplastante en que Los Merodeadores fueron descritos - Solo eres otra serpiente rastrera y a las serpientes se les acaba fácilmente pisandoles la cabeza. 

\- Y ustedes solo son leones siendo leones - Respondió Hydrus sintiéndose libre, por primera vez en su vida estaba diciendo lo que pensaba y eso le gustaba mucho - Tu dices que soy una serpiente fácil de vencer, pero una serpiente puede derribar una presa de varias veces su tamaño por si misma, no hay fallas, las serpientes son letales y silenciosas, en cambio se necesita toda una manada de leones para vencer a una presa y aun asi sus posibilidades de vencer son bajas y a pesar de su fuerza y numero son tan cobardes que atacan al que ellos consideran mas débil y solitario, asi que dime ¿Que es mejor, la serpiente o el león?. 

\- Tienes una boca demasiado grande Peverell - Dijo James sin poder contener su furia - Tal vez deberías tener unos dientes acorde a eso... Densaugeo!!! 

-Protego!!! - Dijo el ojiverde moviendo su varita y protegiendose del maleficio - Y tu solo eres un fanfarrón consentido que aun no despierta a la realidad, asi que no te metas en mi camino y yo no me meteré en el tuyo. 

\- Nos aseguraremos de estorbarte en cada paso que des - Dijo Sirius sonriendo con malicia - Asi que deberías estar alerta, no sabes en que momento te puede ocurrir un infortunado y humillante incidente. 

\- ¿Tienen un motivo especial para odiarnos o solo lo hacen por que pueden hacerlo? - Preguntó Hydrus al ver a "Los Merodeadores" marcharse - Por que a mi parecer solo son unos matones sin gracia. 

\- Nos molestan por que pueden, los Slytherins somos blancos fáciles debido a que estamos condenados al ostracismo - Dijo Lucius haciendo una mueca - Además Dumbledore no es muy imparcial que digamos, asi que los Gryffindors tienen carta blanca para molestarnos, lo único que podemos hacer es responder al fuego con fuego. 

\- Los analizaste muy bien en tan solo un instante - Comentó Severus intrigado - ¿Como lo hiciste? 

\- Bueno... Yo... - Murmuró Hydrus que tanta verdad podría decirles sin dañar la historia que sus padres habían fabricado - Crecí en un lugar... Diferente, por decirlo de alguna manera, allí aprendí que leer la dinámica de cada grupo y el papel de cada individuo en el puede evitarte mucho dolor. 

-.... Tu estabas perdido en el mundo Muggle ¿Verdad? - Dijo Lucius recordando los múltiples rumores que había escuchado sobre el mas joven de la familia Peverell - ¿Por que nunca recibiste una carta de Hogwarts? 

\- Es un tema del que prefiero no hablar- Respondió Hydrus juntando sus labios indicando que ese tema estaba cerrado- ¿Que tan bueno es el Profesor de Pociones? 

\- Slughorn es bueno en lo que hace, pero seria excelente si se concentrara en las clases en lugar de buscar la amistad con aquellos a quienes el considera personas de futuro brillante - Respondió Severus entendiendo que al igual que el mismo, Hydrus tenia historias que prefería guardar para si mismo - ¿Quieres ir a la Torre de Astronomía? Es el lugar con mejores vistas de todo Hogwarts. 

\- La Torre de Astronomía - Musitó el ojiverde recordando la ultima vez que estuvo o que estaría? En ese lugar - Supongo que estaría bien ir a hecharle un ojo. 

*********************************  
Cuando Hydrus salió de su habitación vió que Bellatrix lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras, con la expresión de una dueña que espera recibir a su cachorrito, al parecer la menos cuerda de todos los Black lo habia adoptado como una especie de mascota/aprendiz/seguidor.

\- Buenos días Hydrus - Saludó Bellatrix con una sonrisa que a decir verdad la hacia lucir un poco desequilibrada - ¿Estas listo para tu primera clase? 

\- Mi primera clase es la de Encantamientos - Dijo el ojiverde resignado a ser recibido bajo el ala de la loca - Escuché que el Profesor Flitwick es bueno, aunque me han dicho que no espere mucho, ya que compartimos clases con Gryffindor y ellos siempre están interrumpiendo y molestando. 

\- Los Gryffindors solo son ruidos de fondo que no pueden afectar la majestuosidad de un Slytherin - Dijo Bella tomando a Hydrus por la mano y arrastrandolo hacia el Gran Comedor - Solo son basura que será pisoteada en algun momento, algunos pueden ser reciclados, pero solo son basura traidora de sangre, de sangre sucia y con poco aprecio hacia la cultura mágica. 

Hydrus solo sonrió ante el apasionado discurso de la pelinegra, Bellatrix solo era otra Sangre Pura que tan solo odiaba el poco conocimiento de la nueva sangre y el poco respeto que mostraban hacia las viejas tradiciones... O tal vez no, pensó el ojiverde al ver como la Black empujaba a una Gryffindor, probablemente mestiza, que pasó frente a ella y la tiraba al piso con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. 

Antes de empezar a desayunar, Hydrus examinó su comida aun no habia olvidado la amenaza de Sirius el dia anterior, después de comprobar que sus alimentos no habian sido alterados, desayunó pausadamente pensando que tal vez las clases de esa poca serian mas interesantes. 

\- Hola Edelweiss - Saludó Hydrus a su lechuza cuando está se posó en la mesa frente a el con la respuesta de la carta que les habia enviado, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacó unos cuantos dulces de cereza y miel, que se habían vuelto los favoritos de Edelweiss desde que su madre se los había dado a probar - Madre te consitió mucho antes de venir ¿Verdad? 

\- Recibiste correspondencia de tu casa?- Preguntó Lucius al ver a Hydrus leer la carta - ¿Buenas Noticias? 

\- Solo es la respuesta a una carta que les había enviado previamente - Respondió el ojiverde sonriendo suavemente -

\- Me habían pedido que les comunicara lo mas pronto posible en que casa fui clasificado. 

\- ¿Y que piensan sobre el hecho de que seas un Slytherin? - Preguntó Lucius queriendo saber mas sobre el ojiverde y su muy cerrada familia. 

\- Me habían dicho que no importaba en que casa quedara - Respondió Hydrus luciendo pensativo - Aunque estoy seguro de que madre deseaba que fuera un Slytherin y padre pensaba lo mismo. 

\- Al parecer su relación es cercana a pesar de que llevan poco tiempo de haberse encontrado - Comentó Severus levantando la vista de su libro de Pociones - ¿En realidad son tan unidos como dicen los rumores? 

-... Esa es un pregunta delicada y muy personal Snape - Murmuró Hydrus mirando a Severus fijamente - Solo te diré que cuando no recibes ninguna muestra de afecto, fácilmente te apegas a la primera persona que te muestre cariño, incluso a veces solo basta con que te traten como ser humano. 

Severus frunció el ceño en silencio, el comprendiá perfectamente lo que era estar sediento de amor y atención, su unica luz había sido Lily con su sonrisa, pero últimamente sentía que esa luz se alejaba cada vez mas del y estaba seguro que los rumores que el pulgoso se Black y el cerdo de Potter se habían encargado de esparcir sobre su estatus de mortifago en ciernes tenian mucho que ver con eso, si tan solo los ignorantes abrieran sus mentes entenderían lo importante que era la conservación de las antiguas tradiciones del mundo mágico. 

************************************  
Después de llamar a lista el Profesor Flitwick empezó a dictar la clase. 

\- Los encantamientos pueden ser de los hechizos más poderosos existentes, y capaces de cambiar el curso de un enfrentamiento. El encantamiento Fidelio, por ejemplo, puede ocultar completamente a una persona o un lugar de manera que no pueda ser encontrado a menos que se entregue su ubicación por un Guardián Secreto. Los encantamientos de memoria pueden ser tan fuertes que llegan a quitar completamente la memoria a una persona, o incluso dañar su mente de forma permanente. - Explicó el Profesor Filius Flitwick de manera apasionada, dejando notar lo mucho que le gustaban los encantamientos- Los hechizos conocidos como maldiciones, embrujos o maleficios son referidos como Encantamientos oscuros. El correcto lanzamiento de un encantamiento requiere concentración, movimientos precisos de la varita y la pronunciación adecuada del conjuro. Cuando un encantamiento está mal lanzado, fallará, y el mago corre el riesgo que se le vuelva en su contra.

\- Encantamientos Oscuros como los que utilizan las serpientes rastreras - Susurró un Gryffindor del grupo arrancando risitas de los otros leones- Todos ellos deberían pudrirse en Azkaban. 

\- Azkaban - Murmuró Harry mirando de reojo a Sirius, a su parecer nadie merecía ir a Azkaban y menos siendo inocente, tal vez debía buscar la manera de que su Padrino.... No, el ya no era Harry y debía dejar de pensar en si mismo como tal, el era Hydrus Peverell, hijo de Cephyr y Vega Peverell, el no tenia nada que ver con James Potter y su grupo, lo que pasara con los demás era producto de las decisiones que tomaran, el no era responsable de velar por nadie que no fuera por si mismo y las personas que quería - Soy Hydrus Cephyr Peverell, no debo olvidarlo. 

\- Hoy practicaremos el hechizo de congestión del que les hablé a finales del curso pasado, el conjuro es Engorgio!!! - Dijo el Profesor empuñando su varita y apuntando hacia una esfera de nieve, la cual creció hasta ser del tamaño de una pelota de Basketball - Vieron el movimiento de mi mano? Deben tener mucho cuidado tanto en la pronunciación como en el moviento de la mano, intenten que su pluma crezca al menos 40 cm. 

Los movimientos de las varitas no se hicieron esperar, todos intentaban ser los primeros en lograr el encantamiento de congestión, todos excepto James y Sirius quienes susurraban entre si, tal vez planeando su próxima broma y su próxima víctima. 

Hydrus sonrió recordando que ese era uno de los hechizos que había practicado con su padre, al parecer esa clase de Encantamientos eran vistos en Durmstrang en Tercer Año. 

\- Engorgio!!! - Conjuró el ojiverde concentrandose no el movimiento de la mano, ni en la pronunciación del hechizo, si no en el flujo de su propia magia y el tamaño que quería para la pluma. 

\- Oh! Una pluma de... 60cm al primer intento - Elogió el Profesor Flitwick al ver la pluma de Hydrus - Muy bien hecho señor Peverell, cinco puntos para Slytherin. 

Después de varios intentos, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Kilian Brown y Opal Greengrass, entre otros habían logrado realizar el encantamiento de forma exitosa, ganando puntos para sus respectivas casas. 

\- Muy bien, para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo de 18 pulgadas sobre el Encantamiento De Congestión y los usos que podrían darle en un duelo - Dijo el Profesor Flitwick una vez concluyó la clase.

\- ¿Cual es tu siguiente clase? - Le preguntó Lucius a Hydrus al verlo guardar sus cosas y revisar el horario. 

\- Tengo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - Respondió el ojiverde - Otra hora rodeado de muchos Gryffindor. ¿Y tú? 

\- Yo tengo Estudios De Magia Antigua - Respondió el Malfoy - Severus y yo optamos por tomar dos materias extracurriculares en lugar de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggle. 

\- Ya veo, yo también escogí una extracurricular, Teoría Mágica - Comentó Hydrus recordando la forma tonta en que Ron y el habían escogido sus optativas - ¿Saben quien dicta esa clase? 

\- Esa clase la dicta la profesora Vector - Respondió Severus uniéndose a la conversación - Lucius tiene Magia Terrestre y yo Estudio De Demonios Necrofalos. 

\- No coincidimos en muchas clases - Murmuró el ojiverde - Debo irme a mi clase, los veo luego. 

\- Tu que piensas Lucius? - Preguntó Severus cuando Hydrus se alejó - Lucius? Lucius? ¡LUCIUS! 

\- Ah? Que?... Lo siento estaba pensado en algo - Dijo el Malfoy sacudiendo la cabeza - Es sobre el compromiso que se está acordando entre la familia Malfoy y la familia Black. 

\- Narcissa? - Dijo Severus levantando sus cejas con incredulidad - Aun sigues pensando que es una buscadora de oro? 

\- Estoy completamente seguro de que es una buscadora de oro - Murmuró Lucius apretando los labios - Además ella no es adecuada para perpetuar el apellido Malfoy y menos para portarlo. 

\- ¿Acaso hay alguien adecuado? - Preguntó Severus quien conocía de primera mano los exigentes gustos de su amigo. 

\- Tal vez - Fue la respuesta de Lucius, quien sonrió de forma misteriosa. 

**********************************

El Profesor Silvanus Kettleburn era la imagen de un Frankestein de carne y hueso, le faltaba una pierna y una mano, a su oreja izquierda le faltaba mas de la mitad y de la derecha no quedaba rastro alguno, su cara estaba surcada por las cicatrices de quemaduras y arañazos. 

\- Buenos días estudiantes - Saludó el Profesor Kettleburn con voz ronca - El año pasado no pudimos concluir el estudio de las Ashwinders debido al incendio, por eso hoy reanudaremos la ultima clase del año pasado, esta vez hay menos Ashwinders para poder controlar la mejor, por lo tanto conformaran grupos de tres para que recolecten las escamas y estudien la anatomía de estas criaturas. 

Hydrus sonrió, su primer trabajo era con serpientes y desde que su madre lo había convencido de que el parsel no era una maldición si no un don otorgado por la madre magia había aceptado que le gustaban esas criaturas, en realidad seria una tarea fácil, tenia mucha suerte. 

\- El primer grupo estará conformado por Hydrus Peverell, Narcissa Black y Lily Evans. 

Hydrus perdió su sonrisa... Al parecer no tenia tanta suerte como pensaba.


	7. 7

Hydrus sonrió, su primer trabajo era con serpientes y desde que su madre lo había convencido de que el parsel no era una maldición si no un don otorgado por la madre magia había aceptado que le gustaban esas criaturas, en realidad seria una tarea fácil, tenia mucha suerte. 

\- El primer grupo estará conformado por Hydrus Peverell, Narcissa Black y Lily Evans. 

Hydrus perdió su sonrisa... Al parecer no tenia tanta suerte como pensaba. 

\- Disculpe Profesor - Dijo Narcissa mirándose las uñas - Acaso no hay un grupo menos... Asqueroso?, la sangre sucia y el aparecido me pueden contagiar algo. 

\- Diez puntos menos para Slytherin Señorita Black - Dijo el Profesor Kettleburn nada impresionado con el derroche de superioridad de la rubia - La discriminación y los insultos no son aceptados, Señor Longbottom tome el lugar de la Señorita Black, ella se unirá al grupo de Ursula Rosier y Alice McNee. 

Chasqueando la lengua, Narcissa se dirigió hacia la urna donde estaba la serpiente que le habían asignado a su grupo, su padre le exigía la perfección, Cygnus Black III no entendía que una mujer no necesitaba tales conocimientos insulsos, una vez se casara la fortuna de su marido seria suya y entonces ¿De que le serviría diferenciar un Grifo de una Esfinge?. 

Algo aliviado de no tener que lidiar con la egocéntrica rubia, Hydrus se dirigió a Frank Longbottom quien ya se encontraba frente a la serpiente que les fue asignada, el corazón del ojiverde se aceleró al notar que Lily venia tras el, esa pelirroja era la que había rogado morir en su lugar, pero también era quien en vez de huir para salvar a su hijo, había decidido quedarse luchando por sus ideales, pero también era la chica que no había hecho nada eso, por que Harry Potter aun no había nacido y tal vez nunca naciera. 

Lily se acercó a su grupo sin decir una palabra, Narcissa Black era una elitista Sangre Pura que se creía superior a todo y a todos, ella era una de las Slytherins mas odiosas y groseras, así que estaba agradecida de no tener que acercarse a ella y en cuanto a Hydrus Peverell, no podía decir mucho sobre él, era alguien nuevo y también era un Slytherin que en su primer día había logrado devolverle una broma a James Potter y su grupo, asi que no sabia como sentirse al respecto. 

\- Hola Peverell - Dijo la pelirroja decidida a ser cortez, sus padres no habían criado a una prejuiciosa - Mi nombre es Lily Evans, un gusto. 

\- Evans, es un gusto también - Respondió Hydrus sintiéndose aliviado, James Potter lo habia decepcionado, pero al parecer en Lily habia mucha de la dulzura de la que le habían contado - Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos, lo mismo va para ti Longbottom. 

Frank solo asintió dudoso, el no tenia ningún odio o rencor hacia los Slytherins, pero su madre era muy inflexible al respecto de tratar con familias que eran consideradas oscuras. 

Con una sonrisa imperceptible se formo en el rostro de Hydrus al acercarse a la Ashwinder quien se envolvía protectoramente alrededor de sus huevos. 

\- Se ve tan... Amenazante - Susurró Lily viendo como la serpiente sacaba su lengua saboreando el aire. 

\- Para mi no se ve amenazante - Dijo Frank metiendo la mano en la urna con cuidado y empezando a acariciar a la serpiente - Solo teme que dañemos sus huevos. 

\- Essstupido humano, ssssi no ssssacasss tu mano en essssste insssstante te morderé - Siseó la serpiente poniendose en posición de ataque - Ssssi tocasss a misss bebésss te arrancaré losss dedosss. 

\- Creo que deberías sacar la mano de inmediato - Aconsejó Hydrus conteniendose de calmar a la obviamente exhaltada serpiente pero seguramente se armaria un alboroto si sabían que el era un hablante - No se ve ve muy feliz. 

\- En realidad está muy estresada - Dijo Frank sacando rápidamente su mano de la urna, trayendose unas cuantas escamas de la Ashwinder entre sus dedos - No creo que debamos molestarla más, ya tenemos las escamas asi que... 

\- Peverell! Piensa rápido! - Gritó James apuntandole con su varita - Aguamenti!!! 

Hydrus se agachó rápidamente para evitar para evitar ser empapado, el chorro de agua pasó sobre el y cayó dentro de la urna, los ruegos de la Ashwinder para que al menos alguien salvara sus huevos eran algo que solo Hydrus podía escuchar y que jamas podría olvidar, rápidamente Frank arrojó la urna al suelo, pero al parecer ya era muy tarde, todo se había convertido en cenizas. 

Hydrus se sintió lleno de furia, no podía creer que James Potter hubiese matado a un ser vivo y a sus crías por una tonta broma infantil, el mismo había asesinado al basilisco, pero esa era por que su vida y la de alguien mas dependía de ella, los ruegos de la Ashwinder eran tan parecidos a los que escuchó esa vez con los Dementores. 

James no había querido acabar con la Ashwinder, pero saber que eso había molestado a Peverell le hacia sentir cierta satisfacción, satisfacción que no le permitió ver el puño que se dirigía a su rostro hasta que se estrelló con su nariz, el sonido de la nariz de James al romperse fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio para que Hydrus ignorara el dolor en sus nudillos, causado por los lentes de James al romperse contra su puño. 

\- Peverell ¿Como pudiste? - Dijo Lily indignada por tal demostración de violencia, eso le pasaba por pensar que la fachada amable del chico era cierta, Peverell solo era otro Sangre Pura violento - Esta bien que Potter te haya jugado una broma, pero eso no justifica la violencia. 

\- ¿Broma? - Repitió Hydrus con los dientes apretados - El mató a un ser vivo, yo solo le devolví el favor de forma menos letal. 

\- Entiendo que te ofenda que el animal estandarte de tu casa sea... 

\- ¡Peverell! ¡Potter! - Gritó el Profesor Kettleburn claramente molesto - ¿Que rayos pasa aqui?, saben que? Mejor no digan nada, Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin señor Peverell y tenga por seguro que tendrá detención conmigo dos horas durante cada Martes del mes y en cuanto a usted Señor Potter, quince puntos menos por su deliberado ataque hacia un espécimen muy importante para mi investigación, Señor Black, lleve al Señor Potter a la enfermería. 

\- Disculpe Profesor Kettleburn - Dijo Frank cuando Sirius y James se fueron - Pero Peverell también debería ir a la enfermería, su mano está lastimada. 

\- Esta bien - Cedió el Profesor Kettleburn haciendo un ademán con su mano para que se marcharán - Acompañelo Longbottom. 

\- No es algo tan grande para que tenga que ir a la enfermería - Murmuró Hydrus rompiendo el silencio - Pero te lo agradezco Longbottom. 

\- Tu mano se ve hinchada y se esta poniendo morada, seguramente tienes algun esguince en la muñeca - Respondió Frank encogiéndose de hombros y luego sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de Hydrus - Quiero convertirme en Medimago, aunque el Tío Algernun quiere que me convierta en auror y mamá lo apoya... Además también me moría por golpear a Potter. 

\- En serio? - Preguntó Hydrus levantando las cejas con incredulidad - Por que querrías golpearlo? 

\- Por el sufrimiento que le causó a esa pobre criatura - Respondió Frank haciendo una mueca de molestia - Mira, esto lo tomé de la urna, fue lo único que logró salvarse, algo me dice que tu deberías tenerlo. 

\- Esto es... Uno de los huevos de la Ashwinder - Susurró Hydrus sorprendido y un poco aliviado al saber que al menos uno de los huevos se había salvado - Pero como? 

\- Estaba debajo de las cenizas de su madre - Respondió Frank mirando el huevo con gentileza - Estoy convencido de que eres la persona adecuada para cuidarlo. 

\- Pero... Gracias Longbottom - Dijo el ojiverde guardando el huevo cuidadosamente en su mochila. 

\- De nada - Dijo el Longbottom - Ahora vamos a la enfermería. 

\- Enfermería? - Preguntó Lucius uniéndose a la conversación - ¿Paso algo? 

\- Nada grave - Respondió Hydrus descartando el tema. 

\- Peverell le rompió la nariz a Potter de un golpe - Dijo Frank cuando notó que Bellatrix lo miraba tratando de decidir si el tenia algo que ver con la lesión de Hydrus - Pero se lastimó la muñeca en el proceso... Veo que tienes compañía Peverell, me voy a mi siguiente clase. 

\- En serio golpeaste a Potter? - Preguntó Severus maldiciendose por no estar allí- ¿Que fue lo que hizo ese idiota?. 

\- Ser un idiota bravucón y pedante - Dijo Hydrus encaminandose a la enfermería - Perdí treinta puntos, pero no me arrepiento por lo que hice, asi que voy a hacer lo posible para recuperarlos. 

\- No te preocupes Hy-drus - Dijo Bellatrix colgandose del brazo del ojiverde - Los perdiste por hacer algo que todos nos morimos por hacer pero no encontrábamos el momento adecuado para hacerlo. 

\- Esto debe ser algun tipo de récord - Dijo Madame Pomfrey cuando Hydrus y los demás Slytherin llegaron a la enfermería - Primer día de clases y ya han venido dos estudiantes... Narices rotas y muñecas fracturadas, esto es impensable.

Hydrus notó que Madame Pomfrey no era muy diferente, eso le causó un cálido sentimiento de añoranza que hizo que no pudiera contener una sonrisa, sonrisa que Madame Pomfrey notó de inmediato. 

\- Solo estaba pensando que tengo suerte - Aclaró Hydrus ante la mirada interrogante de la enfermera - Al menos esta vez no perdí los huesos de mi brazo, la crecehuesos sabe horrible. 

\- En el nombre de Merlín ¿Todos los huesos del brazo? - Repitió Madame Pomfrey aterrada - Como pierde uno todos los huesos del brazo. 

\- Me caí de una altura considerable - Dijo Hydrus dándose cuenta que había dicho mas de lo que debía - Mi brazo solo estaba roto, pero un idiota poco calificado quizo "curarme" y termino desapareciendo mi cubito y mi radio por completo. 

\- Bueno, comparado a eso un esguince en la muñeca no es grave - Dijo la enfermera untando un poco de Esencia de Murtlap sobre la muñeca del ojiverde - Un poco de ungüento y una Poción de... 

\- Sanación Cerulea - Completó Hydrus haciendo una mueca de asco - Sabe a tiza y hígado de bacalao. 

\- Veo que sabes mucho de Pociones Sanadoras - Comentó Madame Pomfrey pasándole un vial con la poción - Espero que eso se deba a que estudias mucho y no a que las hayas probado de primera mano. 

Hydrus solo sonrió con incomodidad antes de llevarse el vial a los labios y beberlo de un solo trago. 

************************************

\- Asi que hoy es tu primer día de castigo - Saludó Frank Longbottom al ver a Hydrus llegar a los establos - Al parecer todo el mundo habla de como apaleaste a Potter hasta la muerte. 

\- Los rumores vuelan en Hogwarts, que lastima que distorsionen tanto la información - Comentó Hydrus resoplando al recordar las múltiples Preguntas a las que se había visto enfrentado a lo largo de esa semana - ¿Tambien estas castigado? 

\- No, nada de eso - Respondió Frank sonriendo - De vez en cuando me ofrezco como voluntario para ayudar al Profesor Kettleburn y a la Profesora Sprout, me gustan los animales y las plantas. 

\- Ya veo - Murmuró Hydrus dándose cuenta de que Frank y Neville se parecían mucho mas de lo que Augusta Longbottom quería aceptar - ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy? 

\- Hoy tu limpiaras los establos mientras yo alimento a los pegasos - Dijo Frank esperando alguna reacción negativa de parte del ojiverde, ya que muchos sangre pura consideraban el trabajo físico indigno, pero el ojiverde simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó la pala, la escoba y el rastrillo - Puedes usar magia, no le diré a nadie. 

\- Eso no te causaría problemas? - Preguntó Hydrus mirándolo con curiosidad - Si el Profesor Kettleburn viene... 

\- No te preocupes, no vendrá - Dijo el Longbottom descartando el tema mientras empezaba a cepillarle la melena a un Abraxan - En estos momentos esta buscando un nido de Acromantulas del que los Centauros se están quejando, no se como podria una Acromantula llegar a Hogwarts. 

\- Cosas raras pasan en Hogwarts desde que fue fundada - Dijo Hydrus moviendo su varita para empezar a limpiar al establo - Además a lo largo de los años han habido muchos amantes de las criaturas mágicas. 

\- Como Hagrid, por ejemplo - Dijo Frank sonriendo - Oye Peverell ¿Como va el huevo? 

\- Según mis cuentas eclosionará en dos semanas - Respondió el ojiverde - Te gustaria presenciar el nacimiento de una Ashwinder?   
************************************

\- Hy-drus, Me estas evitando? - Preguntó Bellatrix intersectando al ojiverde quien salia de la Sala Común - Por que mi serpiente con colmillos de bebé me evita? 

\- No te estoy evitando Belly-Bells - Respondió Hydrus resistiendose a poner los ojos en blanco, ser la "mascota" de Bellatrix era agotador y cuando pensó que llamándola por un nombre tonto y empalagoso ella se sentiría ofendida ocurrió todo lo contrario, ella lucía encantada con su apodo - Pero es que entre las clases, el grupo de estudio con Malfoy y Black, mi castigo y otros asuntos casi no tengo tiempo libre. 

\- Entonces a donde vamos? - Preguntó Bellatrix colgandose del brazo del Peverell. 

Hydrus se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, realmente el iba a salir de Hogwarts para poder usar un traslador e ir a su casa, era cumpleaños de su madre y quería felicitarla personalmente, pero llevar a Bellatrix no parecía una muy buena idea, sin embargo la Black no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarlo solo, así que no le quedaba otra opción. 

\- Vamos a un lugar muy interesante - Respondió Hydrus evasivamente, caminaron hasta llegar al tercer piso y justo cuando el ojiverde se acercó a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, el pasadiso se reveló a si mismo, mostrando a Sirius Black quien traía los labios rojos y maltratados y a un muy sonrojado Remus Lupin. 

Hydrus hizo una mueca mental, hubiese podido vivir sin saber que esos dos tenían una relación, para el era como encontrarse a sus padres teniendo sexo, decidido a no enrredarse en el asunto arrastró a Bellatrix con el antes de que dijese algo y resignado a felicitar a su madre a través de la carta que le habia enviado a primera hora en la mañana. 

\- Vamos a la Torre de Astronomía Belly-Bells - Dijo Hydrus encaminandose al lugar mas alto de Hogwarts - Las vistas son hermosas a esta hora de la tarde. 

************************************

La hora en que la Ashwinder iba a nacer habia llegado y Frank e Hydrus contemplaban el huevo ansiosos, el cascaron empezó a moverse y a romperse, hasta que una pequeña serpiente empezó a emerger. 

\- Mami? Tu edesss mi Mami? - Preguntó la pequeña Ashwinder mirando a Hydrus con adoración - Tu no padecess mi Mami. 

\- No te preocupes pequeña - Le contestó Hydrus acariciando su cabezita - Yo me encargaré de cuidarte de ahora en adelante, te protegeré y te alimentaré, prometo que nunca dejaré que te falte nada. 

\- Entoncessss sssi edesss mi Mami - Dijo la pequeña serpiente enrollandose alrededor del pulgar del ojiverde - ¿Como me voy a llamar mami?

-... Te llamaré Cynder - Dijo el ojiverde ignorando el hecho de que la pequeña Ashwinder seguia llamándolo mami. 

\- Peverell... Tu, tu, tu puedes hablar parsél - Dijo Frank casi sin aliento.


	8. 8

\- Mami? Tu edesss mi Mami? - Preguntó la pequeña Ashwinder mirando a Hydrus con adoración - Tu no padecess mi Mami. 

\- No te preocupes pequeña - Le contestó Hydrus acariciando su cabezita - Yo me encargaré de cuidarte de ahora en adelante, te protegeré y te alimentaré, prometo que nunca dejaré que te falte nada. 

\- Entoncessss sssi edesss mi Mami - Dijo la pequeña serpiente enrollandose alrededor del pulgar del ojiverde - ¿Como me voy a llamar mami?

-... Te llamaré Cynder - Dijo el ojiverde ignorando el hecho de que la pequeña Ashwinder seguia llamándolo mami. 

\- Peverell... Tu, tu, tu puedes hablar parsél - Dijo Frank casi sin aliento. 

Hydrus cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, se había distraído tanto con la pequeña Cynder que había metido la pata en grande, mirando de reojo a Frank se puso a pensar si debía Obliviarlo, o tan solo decirle que guardara el secreto. 

\- Longbottom... Seria mucho pedir que no le digas a nadie? - Preguntó Hydrus mirando a Frank de forma suplicante - No es que no me guste hablar parsél, pero... 

\- Si la gente se entera armaran un gran escándalo, supuestamente Ya-Tu-Sabes-Quien - Completó Frank comprendiendo la situación - Ahora entiendo por que te enfureciste tanto con Potter, debió ser horrible escuchar lo que la Ashwinder decía. 

\- Fue mas que horrible - Murmuró el ojiverde acariciando a Cynder - Por eso te agradezco que me hayas entregado a Cynder. 

\- Cynder... Ella se siente feliz, se siente relajada contigo - Murmuró Frank mirando a la serpiente recién nacida - Sabes yo... Yo soy empatico, puedo sentir lo que siente los animales. 

\- En serio? - Preguntó Hydrus sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando - Los empatas son muy raros. 

\- No tanto como los hablantes - Respondió Frank con una sonrisa socarrona - La verdad nunca se lo había dicho a nadie... Hasta ahora, pero sentí que si sabias un secreto mio te sentirías mas seguro de que guardaría el tuyo. 

\- Supongo que estamos a mano entonces - Dijo Hydrus extendiendole la mano para cerrar el trato - Frank Longbottom, prometo no decirle a nadie tu secreto. 

\- Hydrus Peverell - Dijo Frank tomando la mano del ojiverde - Prometo no contarle a nadie tu secreto... Y ahora como vas a mantenerla escondida? 

\- No he llegado a ese punto - Respondió Hydrus con una sonrisa avergonzada - Por ahora estoy pensando como hacerla inmune al agua. 

\- Yo te ayudaré a investigar - Dijo Frank mirando al cielo - Después de todo para eso estan los amigos. 

**********************************

Hydrus en verdad intentaba concentrarce en la clase de Historia De La Magia, pero si el Profesor Binns no lo hacia fácil con su laconico tono de voz, Cynder empeoraba la situación siseando por comida, el ojiverde sabia que cargarla con el no era la mejor de las ideas, pero dejarla sola en su habitación no era una opción, así cuidandose de ocultar el movimiento de sus labios empezó a hablarle a la cria de Ashwinder. 

\- Tranquila Cynder, cuando se termine la clase te alimentaré, prometo darte tu comida favorita. 

\- Guillos mojados en Whisky de fuego? - Preguntó Cynder sonando esperanzada- Mami, cuando me dejadas comed datones? 

\- Cuando crezcas un poco más - Respondió Hydrus, ya acostumbrado a ser llamado mami - Tampoco estoy muy seguro del Whisky de fuego, asi que deberías agradecer que te he dejado probarlo. 

El ojiverde se encontraba tan distraído que saltó sobre su asiento al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro, era Lucius quien lo miraba con preocupación. 

\- ¿Estas bien Peverell? - Preguntó el Malfoy mirándolo con atención - La clase ya terminó y no dabas señales de siquiera haberlo notado. 

\- Oh! Lo siento - Dijo el ojiverde apenado, había intentado pasar desapercibido durante su conversación con Cynder, pero se habia distraído tanto que habia olvidado todo a su alrededor - Solo estaba distraído por un tema personal, en serio te agradezco que me sacaras de mis pensamientos. 

-... Esta bien - Dijo Lucius nada convencido con la respuesta del de ojos verdes - Vamos, la siguiente clase es Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, tenemos tres minutos antes de que llegue el Profesor Manson. 

\- Espera, conozco un atajo - Murmuró Hydrus mientras de manera distraída tomaba la mano de Lucius - Si tomamos este pasillo y giramos tres veces a la izquierda y dos a la derecha saldremos por detrás del tapiz de Margaret La Mareada que esta justo frente a la puerta del... 

\- Salón de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras - Completó el Malfoy sintiéndose cada vez confundido y fascinado con el enigmático ser que habia resultado ser Hydrus Peverell - ¿Como lo sabias? 

\- Lo descubrí por accidente - Respondió Hydrus sonrojandose al notar que aun sostenía la mano de Lucius - Deberíamos entrar antes de que el Profesor llegue. 

\- Hola a todos - Saludó el Profesor Manson entrando al salón - Todas estas semanas hemos hecho un repaso de todo lo visto durante los años anteriores, y considero que están listos para avanzar hacia el siguiente tema, las Maldiciones Imperdonables... Señor Peverell, ya que lo veo suspirar con aburrimiento, ¿Podria decirme cuales son las Imperdonables y por que se les llama así? 

\- Las Maldiciones Imperdonables son tres, la Maldición Cruciatus, la Maldición Imperius y la Maldición Asesina - Dijo Hydrus cuidandose de mantener su expresión en blanco, habia suspirado por que le pareció muy repetitivo tener la misma clase que ya había tenido con Moody... O era con Crouch?, pero no habia pensado que el Profesor lo escuchara - Se les llama Imperdonables por que el uso de cualquiera de estas tres significa un paso directo a Azkaban. 

\- Nunca mejor dicho Peverell, tres puntos para Slytherin - Felicitó el Profesor Manson - Obviamente solo vamos a conocer estas maldiciones de manera teórica, y aunque muchos protesten y argumenten contra el hecho de enseñarlas, la Junta Directiva opina que al estar en tiempos de guerra deben conocer cada arma a su disposición... Incluso si no van a usarla.

Los murmullos de descontento de los Hufflepuff no se hicieron esperar, los Tejones en verdad no se sentían para nada cómodos con el hecho de aprender sobre las Maldiciones mas oscuras y mucho menos que estas fueran enseñadas a los Slytherin. 

\- Silencio, este temario ya fue decidido y además esta aprobado - Dijo el Profesor Manson acallando el bullicio - El dia de hoy hablaremos sobre el Imperius, ¿Que me pueden decir sobre ella? Si señorita Bones, digame. 

\- La Maldición Imperius hace que una persona se someta a la voluntad de otra- Respondió la Hufflepuff de cabello rubio - Si la Maldición está bien hecha ni siquiera puede notarse el cambio. 

\- Exactamente Señorita Bones, tres puntos para Hufflepuff - Dijo el profesor recostandose en su escritorio- Tal y como dijo la Señorita Bones, la Maldición Imperius consiste en imponer la voluntad del imperador sobre la del imperiado, implicado el flujo de magia del perpetrador en el Núcleo esencial de la voluntad del otro. 

En los magos, la capacidad de usar magia es inexistente entre el triángulo mente-voluntad-amor, son partes de nosotros que no podemos controlar, la magia necesaria para realizar un hechizo fluye de manera continua, pero cuando alguno de los tres Núcleos esenciales se ve afectado y la concentración de Magia aumenta en alguno de ellos, la Magia escapa por donde puede, dando origen a lo que conocemos como Magia Accidental. 

En las brujas y magos la Magia sale por nuestras manos por naturaleza , por eso para usar magia hay que QUERER usarla, para aumentar la voluntad y que el flujo de magia salga de nuestro cuerpo, o para las transformaciones tenemos que elaborar un proceso mental también por eso cuando estamos emocionalmente alterados el Ente del Amor aumenta mucho y la magia sale sin quererlo.

La magia es un flujo, una diferencia de potencial, de forma que si falta un poco aqui, enviamos un poco de alla. ¿Qué ocurre si aumentamos bruscamente esta diferencia de potencial en un punto alterandolo bruscamente?. Qué el sistema se desequilibra, el desorden y la magia tiende a salir de su dirección normal.

Cuando se usa el Imperio, se esta incluyendo un flujo de magia dentro de el circuito mente-voluntad-amor. Con legeremens conectas mentes, con imperio conectas voluntades y con  
la voluntad puedes mover el cuerpo o actuar de cualquier forma. Por eso una forma de acabar con la maldición es el hechizo fijador transmemo, o usar ofuscaciones cerebrales.

La Maldición Imperius no es letal por si misma y la víctima ni si quiera siente dolor, es más, como esta maldición afecta el Núcleo esencial de la mente, la coloca en un estado de calma, para que de esa manera no se levante ninguna alerta, solo una persona con una mente y una voluntad fuerte puede luchar contra los efectos de esta maldición. 

Para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo de trece pulgadas sobre las situaciones en las que esta maldición podria ser aplicada para el bien de un mago o bruja, pueden retirarse. 

\- Fue una clase interesante - Comentó Severus mientras veía con añoranza como Lily pasó a su lado sin dedicarle una sola mirada - Aunque supongo que las quejas de los padres no se harán esperar. 

\- Aunque me parece que las quejas vendrán de los padres de los Gryffindors y de los Hufflepuffs - Dijo Lucius tratando de distraer al Snape - Los Ravenclaws aman demasiado el aprendizaje como para quejarse y nosotros... Nosotros estamos consientes de lo necesario que es el conocimiento de este tema. 

\- Hy-drus - Llamó Bellatrix quien venía arrastrando a Rodolphus tras ella - Supe que estan hablando de las Imperdonables, ¿Te gustaria que te hablara de ellas? 

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Belly-Bells - Respondió Hydrus reprimiendo un escalofrío al recordar sus experiencias con las Imperdonables - Podría decir que tengo experiencia de primera mano con ellas. 

\- ¿Incluso con el Cruciatus?¿Lo haz recibido? - Preguntó Bellatrix, mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de expectativa - ¿Como se siente? 

\- Bueno.... En realidad se siente como si todo tu cuerpo estuviese cubierto por fuego - Respondió el ojiverde pensando si era adecuado contarle eso a su psicópata amiga, aun no olvidaba lo que esa mujer tan... Chispeantemente desequilibrada le había hecho o le iba a hacer a Frank y Alice Longbottom - Todo lo que hay a tu alrededor se borra y lo único que permanece es un dolor que te desgarra desde adentro. 

\- ¿Quien te lanzó un Crucio? - Preguntó Lucius escandalizado, poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de la clase de vida que había vivido el ojiverde - Supongo que está en Azkaban. 

\- Supones mal, el debe estar por hay - Respondió Hydrus arrugando la nariz, dándose cuenta que desde que había llegado allí, no había pensado en Voldemort ni en la conexión que ahora tenia con el - Y aunque suene raro no le guardo rencor, al menos no ahora, la situación a la que nos enfrentabamos era muy bizarra la verdad, tan bizarra que no me di cuenta en que momento me dejé envolver por ella. 

******************************  
Hydrus abrió su baul y con una sonrisa tomó la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador, en verdad extrañaba a sus padres y aunque en esos tres meses se escribian muy a menudo, seria lindo poder cenar con ellos, asi que poniendose la capa se dirigió hacia la estatua de la bruja tuerta con la clara idea de salir fuera de las barreras de Hogwarts y asi poder usar un traslador que lo llevará a casa. 

\- ¡Cephyr! ¡Mira quien llegó! - Llamó Vega Peverell al ver a su hijo aparecer en la sala - Awwww, mi bebé esta de visita. 

\- Hola mamá - Saludó Hydrus sintiéndose tan aliviado y feliz al estar entre los brazos de su madre - La verdad es que deseaba verlos, así que decidí pegarme una pequeña escapada para venir a saludar. 

\- Espero que hayas sido discreto - Dijo Cephyr con seriedad, para luego con una leve sonrisa le puso la mano en los hombros - Estoy feliz de que hayas venido, tambien te extrañabamos. 

\- Mandaré a los elfos a hacer tu comida favorita -Dijo Vega sonriendo radiantemente - Darys estará feliz de que su joven amo haya regresado. 

\- Mamá, solo puedo quedarme hasta las once - Dijo Hydrus sintiéndose reconfortado - Debo volver a mi habitación antes de la medianoche.

\- Pronto será Yule - Dijo Cephyr tomando la mano de su esposa y de su hijo - Estoy seguro que vendrás a celebrarlo con nosotros hijo. 

\- Cuenta con ello papá - Respondió el Ojiverde. 

\- Ahora Hydrus - Dijo Vega sonriendo con malicia - ¿Como es eso de que ya eres madre? 

*********************************  
\- Mierda, mierda, mierda - Murmuró Hydrus entre dientes, tratando disimuladamente de buscar su objetivo, donde está, donde está, solo la perdí de vista un segundo. 

Y es que el ojiverde se encontraba muy preocupado por haber perdido a Cynder, la pequeña Ashwinder aun no tenia oportunidad de sobrevivir sola, y aun no había descubierto la manera de hacerla inmune al agua y si por alguna razón llegara a mojarse... Hydrus no quería pensar en las consecuencias. 

\- ¿Buscas algo? - Preguntó Lucius a espaldas de Hydrus causando que este se sobresaltara. 

\- Eh?... No, no estoy buscando nada - Respondió el Ojiverde tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. 

\- Esta bien, supongo que esa pequeña Ashwinder que estaba en la chimenea pertenece a alguien más - Dijo Lucius como quien no quiere la cosa - Preguntaré a todos a ver a quien le pertenece. 

\- Espera! Tu la encontraste? - Preguntó Hydrus aceptando su derrota - ¿Donde esta? 

\- Me siguió hasta mi habitación - Dijo el Malfoy claramente divertido mientras guiaba al ojiverde - Allí atacó mis... Mmmm... Mis reservas de Whisky de fuego. 

\- Le encanta el Whisky de fuego - Comentó Hydrus con una sonrisa llena de cariño - Aunque pienso que no debería beber mas de la cuenta. 

\- Mami, comí un poco de Whisky de fuego mezclado con leche - Dijo Cynder deslizandose hacia el ojiverde y trepando por su cuerpo hasta enrrollarse en su cuello - El es muy agadable. 

Hydrus solo sonrió, cuidandose de no responderle a Cynder, si bien confiaba en que Frank no revelaria su secreto, no estaba seguro de que Lucius no lo revelaria en el momento que mas le convenga. 

\- Entonces... Espero que tengas un buen motivo para no decir que tienes una criatura potencialmente peligrosa en tu poder - Dijo Lucius dandose cuenta de que esta era su mejor oportunidad de tener un poco de control sobre Hydrus - Despues de todo, nada garantiza que no vaya a lastimar a alguien. 

\- Tu... ¿Que quieres a cambio de tu silencio? - Preguntó Hydrus entendiendo completamente como funcionaba la mente del Slytherin. 

\- Bueno, por ahora tomate una copa conmigo - Dijo Lucius sonriendo triunfante - Digamos que a cambio de mi silencio me debes un favor que me cobrare mas adelante. 

Hydrus tomó la copa en su mano con claro disgusto, no era muy buen bebedor, y el hecho de estar bebiendo bajo coacción empeoraba la situación. 

-... Mami... Si el nos alimenta a ambos, ¿Eso lo convielte en mi Papi? - Preguntó Cynder con inocencia, justo cuando el ojiverde había tomado el primer trago de Whisky, causando que este lo expulsara por lo sorpresivo del comentario. 

\- Tan mal bebedor eres Peverell? - Preguntó el Malfoy dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda intentando que Hydrus dejara de toser - Pero sabes que esa copa no cuenta, ya que la tiraste toda. 

Recibiendo el vaso que Lucius le brindaba, Hydrus bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, haciendo lo mismo con las siguientes cuatro copas. 

\- Peverell ¿Estas borracho? - Preguntó Lucius al ver que los ojos verdes lucían desenfocados. 

\- Nop! - Dijo Hydrus soltando una risita- Bueeeeno, creo que si, un poquito. 

\- Un poquito? Diría demasiado - Murmuró el Malfoy divertido - Ni si quiera puedes hablar bien. 

\- Claro, claro que puede hablar bien - Protestó el ojiverde cuyas palabras sonaban gangosas y pesadas - Puedo hablar tan bien, que puedo decirte lo mucho que te odio. 

\- ¿Me odias? - Preguntó Lucius sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la boca del estómago - ¿Por que? 

\- Por que... Por que eres un arrogante hijo de puta... Pero sabes, te odio y a la vezzz me agradas - Dijo Hydrus pasando su lengua por sus dientes - Me agradassss por que eres ingenioso, listo y divertido... Ademassss eres malditamente atractivo. 

Cuando Lucius salió del estupor causado por las palabras del ojiverde, este yacia profundamente dormido. 


	9. 9

\- Por que... Por que eres un arrogante hijo de puta... Pero sabes, te odio y a la vezzz me agradas - Dijo Hydrus pasando su lengua por sus dientes - Me agradassss por que eres ingenioso, listo y divertido... Ademassss eres malditamente atractivo. 

Cuando Lucius salió del estupor causado por las palabras del ojiverde, este yacia profundamente dormido. 

**********************************  
Hydrus se despertó sintiéndose un idiota tan grande como el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba, no solo se había embriagado después de unos cuantos tragos, si no que su lengua se aflojó por el Whisky y dijo cosas que jamas diría en su sano juicio, en serio no podía creer todo lo que le había dicho a Lucius. 

\- Veo que ya despertaste - Comentó Lucius saliendo del baño con solo una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura - ¿Como te sientes? 

-..... Mi cabeza - Respondió Hydrus entretenido mirando el torso desnudo del Malfoy y maldiciendose porque ¿QUE RAYOS HACIA EL ENTRETENIENDOSE CON EL TORSO DE MALFOY? - Siento que se me va a partir en dos. 

\- No me extraña, después de todo anoche estabas bastante ebrio, dudo mucho que siquiera recuerdes lo que hiciste o dijiste - Comentó Lucius sonriendo con burla mientras buscaba algo en su baúl, hasta que saco un pequeño vial con una loción de color ámbar y se lo entregó al ojiverde - Esta poción aliviara tu resaca en cuestión de minutos... Quien pensaría que eres tan mal bebedor. 

\- Uggggg.... - Se quejó Hydrus ante el horrible sabor de la poción y mientras la bebía se puso a pensar si debía admitir que todas las cosas que dijo, las dijo en un estado de casi completa lucidez o si por el cambio contrario solo eran balbuceos sin sentido de un borracho - La verdad es que no recuerdo nada, así que me disculpo si hice o dije algo indebido. 

\- No te preocupes por eso - Murmuró Lucius con una curiosa expresión en blanco - Después de todo no estabas en control de tus palabras. 

\- Gracias por la poción Malfoy - Dijo Hydrus tomando a Cynder quien se encontraba dentro de uno de los zapatos de Lucius y dirigiéndose a la puerta - Nos vemos mas tarde. 

\- De nada Peverell - Dijo Lucius mirando al ojiverde - Y no olvides que me debes un favor. 

\- No te preocupes - Respondió Hydrus antes de salir de la habitación - Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. 

Y con esas palabras el ojiverde salió hacia su habitación sin notar la sonrisa depredadora que adornaba el rostro de Lucius Malfoy. 

********************************

Hydrus caminaba junto a Lucius ySeverus hacia la clase de Encantamientos, a pesar de que aun no había logrado superar la vergüenza de las cosas que le había dicho a Malfoy había decidido actuar con normalidad o al menos actuar con la normalidad que se podía en Hogwarts, justo cuando iban a subir las escaleras hacia el siguiente piso fueron cubiertos por una baba apestosa y pegajosa, no se necesitaba ser un genio, ni usar la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw para saber que esa infantil broma había sido preparada por los autoproclamados Merodeadores. 

\- ¡Maldicion! - Gritó Hydrus furioso y dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo empezaba a llenarse de un extraño sarpullido - Esos idiotas pagaran por esto. 

Lucius y Severus intentaban no rascarse, pero eso les resultaba casi imposible debido a que la piquiña era demasiada. 

\- Debieron... Usar Ortiga - Murmuró Severus rebuscando en su mochila hasta sacar un frasco de crema - No es la primera vez que utilizan esta jugarreta... Esto servirá para aliviar la picazón... Pero primero debemos quitarnos esta cosa y aun no he descubierto un hechizo que... 

\- Tollere Impudicitiis!!! - Dijo Lucius apuntandole a Severus con su varita, para luego repetir el hechizo en Hydrus y por último en si mismo - Me di cuenta que este año las bromas de esos patéticos Gryffindors se basaban en sustancias difíciles de retirar, así que me dediqué a investigar y encontré este potente hechizo de limpieza que nos resultó muy útil. 

\- No se que opinan ustedes pero esto no se va a quedar así - Dijo Hydrus entre dientes mientras terminaba de aplicarse la crema que Severus había preparado - Por ahora debemos correr para no llegar tarde, pero les aseguro que se arrepentiran de haberse metido conmigo. 

Los tres chicos llegaron a la clase al mismo tiempo que el Profesor Flitwick entraba al salón, este solo les dirigió una mirada de advertencia antes de dirigirse a su escritorio y empezar a llamar a lista, Hydrus no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua al notar que James Potter y Sirius Black, lo miraban con una mezcla de burla y decepción, antes simplemente hubiese bajado la cabeza, pero antes no había conocido a su madre y si había algo que igualaba la dulzura de Vega Peverell era su perversa e imaginativa crueldad vengativa. 

\- En esta ocasión nos centraremos en el encantamiento Imperturbate, mediante este encantamiento seremos capaces de expandir nuestro flujo de magia por la superficie de un objeto consiguiendo que adquiera varias características, entre ellas: No podrá ser tocando, no solamente físicamente sino con todos los encantamientos. Imperturbate significa, literalmente, no molestar. Este encantamiento es comúnmente utilizado sobre Flagrate, es decir, se utiliza para expandir la línea de flujo mágico para expandir la barrera permutadora de forma más precisa. Como imperturbate aísla físicamente y también impide las ondas sonoras pasen por los objetos permutados, sin embargo, no aísla de gases. También impedirá que se pueda aparecer por Aparición, pero no por medio de traslador. Imperturbate esta formado por infinitos vectores direccionales. Su contrahechizo es un encantamiento explosivo, la maldición obstructora, cuyo conjuro es Reducto, su movimiento es agitar la varita con violencia - Empezó a explicar el Profesor con seriedad mostrando como se debia sostener la varita y como se debía mover la mano - Aplicado en Flagrate impide que esta pueda ser alterada de cualquier manera, impide aparicion, y ataques hasta que sea reducida. Sobre otros objetos, les otorga una resistencia adicional ante maldiciones no letales mientras que la magia del conjurador sea mas fuerte que la magia del que intenta lanzar la Maldición... Muy bien, durante el resto de la clase practicaran el encantamiento Imperturbate en sus plumas, si no logran espero que me traigan tres plumas encantadas para la próxima clase, al igual que un ensayo de menos de quince pulgadas donde especifiquen las ventajas y desventajas del Imperturbarte. 

\- Diganme seres rastreros - Dijo Sirius parandose frente a Hydrus e impidiendo que además del ojiverde, Lucius y Severus salieran del salón - ¿No sienten picazón en las pelotas? O tal vez ¿En sus vaginas de maricas? 

\- Sabes que Black, intenten algo mejor que eso - Dijo Lucius sin perder la compostura - Claramente ustedes son unos idiotas mas grandes de lo que creí si piensan que algo como eso puede hacernos parpadear siquiera. 

\- No hay que dejar que haber superado este se les suba a la cabeza- Intervino James uniéndose a su amigo - Después de todo no entiendo por que se enorgullecen de estar acostumbrados a arrastrarse entre la porquería. 

\- Por que arrastrarse a su nivel es todo un reto - Dijo Severus abriéndose paso entre los Merodeadores - Y si terminaron con su estúpida perorata a nosotros si nos interesa llegar hasta nuestra siguiente clase. 

\- Dime Peverell ¿Que tienes planeado? - Preguntó Severus una vez se alejaron de los Gryffindors - Por que si no se te ocurre nada yo puedo perfectamente... 

\- No te preocupes Snape - Dijo Hydrus sonriendo con dulzura, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con crueldad - Tengo todo cubierto. 

************************************  
Hydrus se despertó agitado y con ganas de llorar, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pesadillas pero al parecer estas habían decidido regresar, esta vez no fue el cruel rostro de Voldemort o los horribles rostros de los Dursley los que sus sueños, en esta ocasión el rostro burlón de James Potter y la mirada hipócrita de Lily Evans fue lo que lo hicieron despertar, en sus sueños veia como James y Lily le contaban a un pequeño Harry sus "hazañas" contra los Slytherins, luego el pequeño Harry se transforma a en Hydrus y James y Lily lo arrojaron a un pozo mientras que sus rostros se transformaban en los de Cephyr y Vega Peverell. 

A pesar de que era cerca de la media noche, Hydrus decidió salir a dar un breve paseo buscando distraer su mente, aunque sus padres le habían dicho que lo amaban y que jamas lo abandonarian esa pesadilla había sacado a relucir esa ferviente inseguridad que lo hacia pensar que no merecía ser amado, caminando abstraido en medio de sus reflexiones se topó con una escena que lo dejó atonito y agradeció tener su capa puesta por que de otra manera lo hubieran visto, frente a el y sentados debajo de un árbol de olmo estaban sentados Severus y Lily hablando sosegadamente. 

\- Lo siento Sev, pero no puedo hablar contigo frente a todos - Dijo Lily con expresión de tristeza - Los demás no dejarían de molestarme por ser amiga de una serpiente, tu mas que nadie deberías saber lo horrible que se siente ser el blanco de las burlas. 

\- Entonces lo que los demás piensen de ti vale mas que una amistad de años? - Dijo Severus con una expresión de completa desolación - ¿Que fue lo que pasó contigo Lily? 

\- Que tu quedaras en Slytherin fue lo que pasó Sev... Y una amistad a escondidas es lo que puedo ofrecerte, no quiero que tus amigos sangre pura se molesten conmigo solo por el hecho de ser tu amiga siendo una Nacida Muggle - Dijo Lily poniendose de pie - Debo irme Severus, Marlene me está cubriendo por que le dije que iba a una cita con Potter, si ella sospechara si quiera que iba a encontrarme contigo me hubiese atado a la cama tachandome de loca. 

Después de estas palabras Lily se marchó sin reparar si quiera en la expresión de amargura de Severus, quien se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una rosa, la cual arrojo al suelo y pisoteó con furia sin mirar atrás, Hydrus se quedó allí un rato más, con la vista fija en la destrozada flor, sin lograr entender por que Severus insistía en amar a una persona tan hipócrita como Lily Evans había demostrado ser, sin poder encontrarle respuesta a esa pregunta se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación deseando poder hacer algo más por los que alguna vez Harry Potter consideró enemigos y ahora Hydrus Peverell consideraba amigos.   
************************************  
Era fin de semana y Lucius, Hydrus y Severus se encontraban terminando los últimos deberes, los profesores estaban dejando muchos ya que pronto serian las vacaciones de navidad y muchos estudiantes se marcharian a sus hogares para pasar estas fechas con sus familias. 

\- Mami, la tía Edelweiss volvió - Siseó Cynder al oído de Hydrus después de trepar por su cuerpo. 

\- Malfoy, Snape, vengan tengo algo que mostrarles - Dijo Hydrus guardando sus cosas rápidamente mientras sonreía de forma misteriosa y luego se dirigía a su habitación. 

\- ¿Saben que es esto? - Preguntó Hydrus mostrando unas pequeñas frutas que se encontraban amontonadas en su cama. 

\- Son frutos de Actea spicata o cimífuga, mejor conocida como hierba de San Cristóbal - Respondió Severus tomando una de las pequeñas frutas y observandolas con detenimiento - En esta época del año no se pueden conseguir asi de frescas a menos que... 

\- Visites el invernadero de Helga Hufflepuff en el centro del Bosque Prohibido - Completó Hydrus con una sonrisa orgullosa dándole a Edelweiss unas cuantas cerezas cubiertas de almíbar - Lo cual mi muy inteligente lechuza hizo por mi, ¿Saben que pasa si una persona consume su estracto? 

\- La persona podría morir - Musitó Lucius recordando un viejo libro de plantas que había pertenecido a su difunta madre - Pero si es una dosis muy pequeña podria causar alucinaciones, inflamación en los ojos e irritación de las paredes bucofaringeas. 

\- Exactamente, eso le arruinaría la navidad a cualquiera - Dijo Hydrus sonriendo mas ampliamente - Se imaginan lo horrible que seria si los dulces que consumes en el tren estan contaminados con Cimífuga, no podria pensar en cuan horrible seria eso. 

-... Peverell, no me digas que... - Musitó Severus sonriendo al comprender la idea del ojiverde. 

\- ¿Podrias refinar el estracto para antes del sábado? - Le preguntó Hydrus a Severus quien respondió afirmativamente para luego mirar a Lucius - Y tu ¿Tienes a tu disposición algun elfo domestico de confianza que pueda rociar el estracto sobre los dulces sin que nadie lo note? 

\- Cuenta con eso - Respondió Lucius mirando a Hydrus aprecia ricamente - Y por favor recuerda jamas hacerte enfadar. 

\- Si necesitas que te recuerde que el hacerme enfadar trae consigo horribles consecuencias algo debo estar haciendo mal - Comentó Hydrus con una ceja levantada, sin poder contener una sonrisa al recordar al incidente posterior a la Cámara de los Secretos. 

Severus simplemente sacudió la cabeza al contemplar el intercambió de palabras, Lucius y Peverell estaban jugando con fuego y uno de los dos iba a resultar quemado. 

************************************  
La semana pasó de forma lenta, muy seguramente por que muchos estaban contando los días para que comenzaran las vacaciones navideñas, y otros no veían la hora de subirse al Expresso Hogwarts. 

\- Es una lastima que el efecto no sea inmediato - Murmuró Hydrus bajandose del tren - Me hubiese gustado verlos. 

\- A nosotros también - Masculló Severus quien había rechazado la oferta de Lucius de pasar la navidad en la Mansión Malfoy en pos de pasarla con su madre cuya salud era cada vez mas delicada - Pero si los síntomas empiezan en sus casas jamas sospecharan de nosotros. 

\- Espero saber mas sobre como fueron las cosas con ese cuarteto de idiotas - Dijo Lucius con una media sonrisa - Severus, si necesitas algo no dudes en escribirme y Peverell... Es una lastima que hayas rechazado mi invitación de cenar en mi casa en noche buena. 

\- Estoy seguro que mi mamá tomaría eso como un desplante - Dijo Hydrus sonriendo al divisar el distintivo cabello de su madre entre la gente - Nos vemos en unos dias chicos. 

\- Hola cariño - Saludó Vega a su hijo con un abrazo, feliz de que este no se avergonzara de recibir unos cuantos mimos como otros chicos de su edad lo harían - Tu padre no pudo venir por que está haciendo algo muy importante asi que vamos a casa para que puedas saludarlo como se debe. 

Al aparecerse en su casa Hydrus levantó las cejas desconcertado al ver a su padre inclinado sobre la chimenea y arrojando un motón de cartas al fuego con expresión furiosa. 

\- Padre ¿Que estas haciendo?


	10. 10

Al aparecerse en su casa Hydrus levantó las cejas desconcertado al ver a su padre inclinado sobre la chimenea y arrojando un motón de cartas al fuego con expresión furiosa. 

\- Padre ¿Que estas haciendo?. 

Cephyr simplemente miró a Hydrus con una expresión en blanco, luego suspiró y sonrió de forma casi imperceptible al verlo. 

\- Estoy feliz de que estés aqui hijo - Dijo Lord Peverell dándole un rápido abrazo al ojiverde - Bueno, veras es que... 

\- Muchos ilusos al enterarse de tu existencia empezaron a pensar que era el momento de formar alianzas con la familia Peverell... Y los idiotas, pretenciosos decidieron que era el momento de enviar propuestas de matrimonio - Dijo Vega apretando los dientes con furia - Entonces me enojé y pensé en ir a hacerles una visita por la forma en que acosaban a mi bebé... Pero Cephyr decidió que lo mejor era que te fuera a esperar para traerte a casa y así enfriaria mi mente mientras el respondía a las propuestas de forma negativa y evitar conflictos con otras familias... Pero al parecer algo salió mal. 

\- Todo iba bien hasta que llegué a la carta enviada por la familia Lockhart - Dijo Cephyr apretando los puños mirando hacia la chimenea - Creo que si tu la hubieses leído la familia Lockhart no existiría a estas alturas. 

-¿Familia Lockhart? - Musitó Hydrus pensativo - Ahora que lo pienso, el debe estar en su septimo año y es muy extraño que no lo haya visto, Gilderoy Lockhart no es una persona a la que le guste pasar desapercibido. 

\- Su madre murió poco después de haber iniciado el semestre, se le otorgó un permiso especial para que acompañara a su padre en su época de duelo - Comentó Cephyr frunciendo el ceño ante la sola mención del apellido de esa familia - Pero no enviaron la carta para pedir tu mano para Lockhart hijo... El patriarca que acaba de enviudar pide tu mano en matrimonio para si mismo y lo que decía en la carta... ¿Como puede un ser vivo estar tan malditamente pagado de si mismo?. 

-... No se ni que decir al respecto - Murmuró Hydrus cuya mente no podía procesar bien el hecho de que Lockhart padre deseara casarse con el - Sabes que, creo que quiero vomitar ante ese solo pensamiento. 

\- Malditos Lockhart - Masculló Vega entre dientes - Debería asegurarme de que esta sea la ultima generación de idiotas narcisistas que viven para ver la luz del sol. 

\- Normalmente diría que es una mala idea, pero una persona que escribe diez paginas exhaltando su grandeza no merece seguir malgastando oxigeno - Gruñó Cephyr molesto al recordar el contenido de la carta - Pueden creer que dijo que debíamos estar agradecidos de que el haya decidido ignorar su duelo para fijar su "exclusiva atención" a nuestro humilde hijo de dudoso origen y que nuestros antepasados deberían estar felices de que nuestra sangre se mezclara con la inigualable genealogia Lockhart. 

\- Ese maldito subnormal, estúpido majadero - Dijo Vega apretando los dientes, ignorando el hecho de que varios objetos a su alrededor empezaron a romperse - Voy a buscarlo y cuando lo encuentre aplastare sus pelotas con mi zapato como si de nueces se trataran. 

-.... Y si mejor nos sentamos a tomar un té de Ashwagandha con un toque de Lavanda - Dijo Hydrus tomando a su madre de la mano y guiandola hacia el solarium siendo seguido por su padre. 

A todos nos haría bien relajarnos para poder hablar sobre las actividades que realizaremos en Yule y planear el día en que iremos a comprar los regalos. 

\- Estoy tan feliz de que celebramos el año nuevo juntos - Dijo Vega aceptando el cambio de tema proporcionado por su hijo - Tu padre y yo tenemos unos regalos increíbles para ti... Aunque el mio es de lejos mejor que el suyo. 

\- Esto no es una competencia cariño - Dijo Cephyr poniendo los ojos en blanco - Aunque si fuera una, es obvio que yo seria el mejor. 

\- A... Ajá, bueno estaba pensando si podríamos ir de compras por que hay unos regalos que quiero comprar - Dijo Hydrus sin entender por que su madre y su padre sonreian al ver que iba a tomar un sorbo de té hasta que tuvo la taza cerca de sus labios - Cynder... Cuantas veces te he dicho que por favor no hagas eso. 

\- Lo sssshiento mami, pedo esss que esssta tan callentito - Se disculpó Cynder siseando con satisfacción debido a que desde que Hydrus había encontrado la manera de hacerla inmune al agua había empezado a disfrutar los baños con agua tibia - Ademasss olía muy bien. 

\- Te aprovechas de que no me puedo molestar contigo - Dijo Hydrus sin poder contener la sonrisa cuando la joven Ashwinder salió de la taza de té y trepó hasta enrrollarse en su cuello, cuando miró nuevamente hacia la mesa sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado al ver que esta vez era Edelweiss quien estaba bebiendo de su té - Ustedes son un caso. 

\- Ver eso me hace pensar en nuestros futuros nietos - Susurró Vega embelesada viendo la escena - Sería tan lindo. 

\- Si muy lindo - Murmuró Cephyr no muy convencido - Solo espero que los nietos tarden mucho en llegar por el bien de mi salud mental y la salud física de mi futuro yerno. 

-¿Ya decidiste que será un yerno? - Preguntó Vega mirandolo interrogante - ¿Como sabes que no será una nuera? 

Cephyr simplemente miró a su hijo quien se encontraba sonriendo mientras acariciaba a Edelweiss y conversaba con Cynder, 

Y luego miró a su esposa con una ceja levantada, como si estuviera diciendole ¿Acaso no es obvio? 

*********************************  
Conseguir los regalos de cada persona fue una tarea ardua para Hydrus, a Frank Longbottom había decidido regalarle un antiguo libro de anatomía cuyas imagines le parecían realmente perturbadoras. 

Le fue un poco mas dificil pensar en el regalo de Snape, después de todo ¿Que podía obsequiarle que el no considerara ofensivo o una limosna?   
Asi que al final había optado por comprarle un nuevo kit para pociones, anexando una nota donde dejaba claro que era un agradecimiento por su ayuda con las tareas y que si no lo recibía tendría que tirarlo. 

El regalo de Bella no fue dificil de escoger, pero si de encontrar, tuvo que recurrir a las conecciones de sus padres en Knockturn para poder conseguir un libro donde se mostraban las imágenes de personas recibiendo alguna de las Imperdonables, en la portada de dicho libro aparecía la ilustración de alguien recibiendo la Maldición Cruciatus. 

Los otros regalos que compró fueron mas de cortesía que otra cosa, plumas, tinta, dulces y algunos libros... En cuanto al regalo de Lucius... No tenia ni la menor idea de que regalarle, y no es que no conociera los gustos del Malfoy si no que las opciones que venían a su mente le parecían demasiado simples, así que al final decidió darle un prendedor de oro, plata y esmeraldas con Runas de Protección que el mismo habia tallado e invuidas con su propia magia y la magia de Cynder, las Runas no lo protegerian de todo, pero mientras usara el prendedor no se vería afectado por Maldiciones y simples y como un plus el Fiendfyre no le afectaría. 

En cuanto al regalo de sus padres había decidido que seria demasiado extraño usar el dinero de ellos para comprarles regalos, así que como obsequio simbólico el preparia la cena de Yule aunque los Elfos Domesticos protestaran por ello. 

*************************************

Las vacaciones de fin de año nunca fueron tan alegres ni tan cortas para Hydrus, mas temprano de lo que imaginó se encontraba en el Anden 9 y ¾ despidiéndose de sus padres para luego subir al Expresso Hogwarts. 

\- Ten un feliz resto de semestre cariño - Dijo Vega dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo - No dejes de escribirnos, y recuerda que puedes ir a casa cuando quieras. 

\- Recuerda estudiar para los TIMOS Hydrus - Dijo Cephyr dándole un suave apretón en el hombro de su hijo - Pero no te excedas demasiado. 

\- Cynder cuida que tu mami estudie como se debe - Le dijo la matriarca de la familia Peverell a la joven Ashwinder cuya cabeza apenas podía verse asomandose por la manga de la túnica de Hydrus - Pero también vigila que no se exceda... Y si alguien se se quiere propasar con el, muerdelo tan fuerte como puedas. 

\- No te preocupessss - Respondió Cynder aceptando la misión con toda seriedad - Sssi alguien que no esss mi Papi intenta aparearssse con mi mami, lo mogdegue hasssta que su sssangre ssse convierta en lava. 

\- Mamá no le digas esas cosas a Cynder - Dijo Hydrus dándole un rápido abrazo a sus padres - Lo ultimo que necesito es que ande mordiendo personas por que ella piensa que se propasaron. 

Después de despedirse de sus padres subió al tren, dirigiéndose hacia el mismo vagón donde habia viajado a principios de curso, cuando iba pasando frente a uno de los compartimientos una chica salió derepente y no pudo evitar chocar contra ella. 

\- Auch! Lo siento - Dijo Hydrus ayudando a poner de pie a la chica, que tenia una apariencia indefensa y un aire de extrañeza - ¿Estás bien? 

\- Si, estoy bien - Respondió la chica mirando hacia el piso - Las hadas del polvo amortiguaron mi caída. 

\- Uhu... Ok? - Dijo el ojiverde sin saber que otra cosa decir - Debo irme, mis compañeros me esperan. 

\- Es algo muy curioso como uno puede ser alguien y al mismo tiempo ser otra persona - Dijo la chica antes de que Hydrus se alejara - Tu eres alguien y a la vez eres otra persona que intenta dejar de ser el otro que una vez fue. 

\- Tu... ¿Como? - Preguntó Hydrus en un susurro - ¿Que mas sabes sobre eso? 

\- Que muchas personas piensan que las mariposas son seres delicados, pero estas representan el cambio y el renacimiento - Dijo la joven bruja sin mirar a Hydrus - Además las arañas no son solo bichos hacia los que hay que sentir asco o miedo, ellas representa a la gran tejedora del destino, de ella sale el hilo con el que las parcas tejen el tapiz de la vida, la araña es el símbolo del hilo que separa la vida de la muerte... Nos vemos. 

Hydrus se quedó un rato mirando hacía donde la chica se habia marchado, luego sacudió la cabeza decidido a ignorar ese extraño encuentro, dió media vuelta y se dirigió al compartimiento donde sus compañeros lo estaban esperando. 

\- Hy-drus!!! Gracias por el fabuloso regalo - Dijo Bellatrix lanzandose a abrazar al ojiverde - Me gustaría poder presumirlo, pero estoy segura de que seria problemático que alguien de mente cerrada lo viera. 

\- No fue nada Belly-Bells, también agradezco tu regalo - Dijo Hydrus recordando el susto que se habia llevado cuando abrió el regalo de Bellatrix y habia encontrado una daga cubierta de sangre ¿De quien? Era mejor no averiguarlo. 

\- Te agradezco el regalo que me enviaste Peverell - Dijo Lucius mostrando el prendedor firmemente sujeto a su corbata - ¿Donde lo conseguiste? Incluso padre quedó maravillado con la calidad del grabado de las Runas y lo poderosa que es la magia que las rodea así como su efecto. 

\- De hecho las grabé yo mismo - Respondió Hydrus con una sonrisa entre apenada y orgullosa -

Me alegra que te halla gustado. 

Lucius miró a Bellatrix y a Regulus disimuladamente, no solo sus padres habían estado sorprendidos con la excelente calidad de las Runas, el mismísimo Lord Oscuro quien se habia estado hospedando en la Mansión Malfoy durante una temporada para coordinar ciertos asuntos se habia visto atraído hacia el trabajo y se habia visto interesado en reclutar al mago o bruja capaz de entre tejer las Runas con la magia de forma tan eficaz. 

\- Me alegra que tu mismo lo hayas hecho para mi - Dijo Lucius tomando la decisión de no decirle a su padre que Hydrus era quien habia grabado las Runas, por que por alguna razón que el mismo desconocía no quería la atención del Lord Oscuro sobre el ojiverde. 

\- Snape... ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Hydrus a Severus, quien se habia mantenido en silencio durante todo lo que llevaban de camino - Te ves decaído. 

\- De hecho... Cuando... Cuando llegué a casa me enteré de que... De que mi madre llevaba cinco semanas muerta - Dijo Severus cuyas palabras sonaban tan planas y vacías que parecía que el pelinegro carecia de todo sentimiento, pero quienes lo conocían sabían que esa indiferencia solo era su forma de escapar del dolor - Ni siquiera, ni siquiera se molestaron en enviarme una carta para decirme. 

Y eso era algo que en verdad le dolía, habia llegado a casa deseando abrazar a su madre, en vez de eso habia encontrado a su padre borracho sobre el sofá quien lo primero que le dijo fue que "Esa perra endemoniada se habia muerto y debia estar quemandose en el infierno por ser una zorra maldita", si no hubiera sido por su capacidad de pensar con cabeza fría, estaba seguro de que a esas alturas estaría en Azkaban, no solo por el uso de las Imperdonables, si no que también por homicidio. 

\- Snape, seria hipócrita de mi parte decirte que lo siento mucho, por que se que nadie en este mundo siente la muerte de tu madre tanto como tú - Dijo Hydrus mirándolo con comprensión - Pero quiero decirte que se lo difícil que es perder a las personas que quieres y lo mucho que cambia la vida después de una experiencia tan dolorosa así que estoy aqui para lo que necesites. 

\- En verdad agradezco tus... ¿Que está pasando? - Preguntó Severus cuando el tren empezó a desalecerar hasta detenerse - ¿Por que nos detuvimos? 

\- No lo se - Respondió Regulus, quien al igual que los demás sintió un frío sobrenatural apoderarse de su cuerpo - Aun no hemos llegado a Hogwarts. 

Derepente todo fue oscuridad por unos segundos y el frío que se apoderaba de todos aumentó aun mas, la respiración de Hydrus se atoró en sus pulmones al comprender por que tenia una extraña sensación de Deja Vú desde que el Tren comenzó a detenerse, y su idea se confirmó cuando una familiar figura encapuchada abrió la puerta del vagón y ese familiarmente doloroso sentimiento de desesperacion y tristeza invadió su alma, esta era la segunda vez en su vida que un Dementor lo atacaba en un Tren, eso debia ser una especie de macabro récord, esta vez no habia un Profesor para ayudar y de sus compañeros los que no se encontraban en un estado catatonico (Severus y Rabastan) , eran una masa temblorosa, cuando el Dementor se acercó a Rodolphus, con mano temblorosa levantó su varita, no habia podido convocar un Patronus desde el momento en que presenció la muerte de Cedric, pero al menos debia intentarlo. 

\- Expecto Patronum - Dijo Hydrus, maldiciendose a si mismo por su inutilidad, ya que no hubo ningún resultado, luego sacudió su cabeza desechando cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente, no podía convocar un Patronus con los pensamientos de Harry Potter, debia hacerlo con los de Hydrus Peverell, así que concentrandose en esas cosas que tanto amaba y en esas personas que tanto lo hacían sentir amado volvió a levantar su varita - Expecto Patronum!!! 

Y esta vez el resultado fue sorprendente...


	11. 11

\- Expecto Patronum - Dijo Hydrus, maldiciendose a si mismo por su inutilidad, ya que no hubo ningún resultado, luego sacudió su cabeza desechando cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente, no podía convocar un Patronus con los pensamientos de Harry Potter, debia hacerlo con los de Hydrus Peverell, así que concentrandose en esas cosas que tanto amaba y en esas personas que tanto lo hacían sentir amado volvió a levantar su varita - Expecto Patronum!!! 

Y esta vez el resultado fue sorprendente... 

Primero un brillante chorro de luz salió de la varita, el cual explotó en decenas de brillantes mariposas. 

Dichas mariposas rodearon al Dementor evitando que este se siguiera acercando y lo mas sorprendente fue que esto no acabó alli, un nuevo chorro de luz salió de la varita, el cual fue creciendo hasta tomar la forma de una araña del tamaño aproximado de un caballo, la cual arremetió contra el oscuro ser empujandolo fuera del compartimiento y quedándose frente a la puerta como si de un perro guardián se tratase. 

\- ¿Que rayos? - Murmuró Lucius cuyos dientes dejaron de castañear - Un Patronus multiple. 

Y es que todos los que estaban en el compartimiento se sorprendieron con el poder demostrado por Hydrus, quien a pesar de respirar con algo de dificultad aun sostenía su varita en alto, preparado por si mas Dementores llegaran a atacar. 

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos el tren volvió a andar y los Patronus de Hydrus se desvanecieron, el ojiverde se metió la mano al bolsillo, sacando de el su baúl encogido y devolviendo a su tamaño normal para sacar unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y repartirlas entre sus compañeros para que entraran en calor. 

\- Eso, eso fue increíblemente aterrador y genial! - Chilló Bella mientras ayudaba a su prometido a sentar a Rabastan quien aun seguía un poco tembloroso - Nunca antes habia visto un Patronus que se multiplicara así, dos formas diferentes y varios seres!!! 

\- Nunca ante había resultado así... Antes solo era una forma y un ser - Murmuró el ojiverde dándole otra rana de chocolate a Severus, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al recordar las palabras de la extraña chica con la que habia chocado y si analizaba sus palabras el cambio en su Patronus tenia sentido, el habia pasado una metamorfosis tal y como las mariposas y se le habia dado la oportunidad de tejer su destino tal y como las arañas tejian su red, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar - ¿Todos estan bien? 

\- Bien dentro de lo que cabe... Y todo gracias a ti - Dijo Severus cuya tez estaba recobrando su color original- ¿No sienten que el tren va mucho mas rápido de lo normal? 

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Gritó Lucius al asomarse por la ventana del tren - Debemos salir de aqui, los Dementores aun están siguiendo el tren y el vagón de atrás esta en llamas. 

El grupo de Slytherin salió a toda prisa del compartimiento dandose cuenta que muchos otros estudiantes corrían al anterior vagón llenos de pánico, intentando no separarse cruzaron al anterior vagón justo antes de que las llamas empezaran a consumir en el que habían estado. 

\- ¡Bombarda Máxima! - Gritó Hydrus tratando de separar el vagón en llamas del resto del tren, pero solo logró que una parte de este se desprendiera a pesar de la gran explosión que habia causado, seguramente el Expresso Hogwarts tenia poderosos Encantamientos que evitaban que fuese destruido de forma fácil - ¡Oigan ustedes! Este no es el mejor momento para acurrucarse y entrar en pánico, si no quieren morir rostizados vengan aquí y ayuden a separar esos vagones del tren. 

Las palabras de Hydrus surtieron el efecto deseado, varios estudiantes se alinearon hombro a hombro con sus varitas en alto, los Encantamientos del tren no soportaron los ataques simultáneos y los vagones en llamas terminaron por desprenderse, todos aplaudieron aliviados, sin darse cuenta de que el problema aun no terminaba, ya que apesar de que el tren estaba llegando a Hogsmeade este no daba muestras de reducir su velocidad. 

\- ¡El maquinista no está! - Gritó la prefecta de Gryffindor, Amelia Bones - La puerta está bloqueada y no podemos entrar para intentar frenar el tren. 

El pánico se volvió a apoderar de todos, saltar del tren a la velocidad a la que iban era virtualmente mortal y aun si lograran bajarse seria una gran tragedia si el Expresso Hogwarts llegara a estrellarse contra la estación de Hogsmeade. 

Todo lo que se podía escuchar eran susurros apresurados y chillidos histericos, seguidos de varios sonidos de rasgadura alrededor del tren, era la muestra del egoísmo en su máximo esplendor, ya que muchos de aquellos que habían conseguido la licencia para desaparecer lo habían hecho dejando a los demás atrás. 

\- ¡Maldición dejen de gritar como urracas asustadas! - Gritó el ojiverde al ver que los sollozos y gritos histéricos invadian nuevamente el Tren - En vez de enloquecer pensando en la muerte, utilizen su cerebro para pensar en posibles soluciones. 

-... Podríamos.... Podríamos liberar a las lechuzas para que vayan a Hogwarts - Sugirió Lily Evans, cuyo labio inferior temblaba debido al miedo - Si escribimos notas rápidas de auxilio los Profesores llegarian a Hogsmeade en caso de que no logremos detener el tren. 

\- Claaaro por que las lechuzas son mas rápidas ¡Que un maldito tren sin control! - Gritó Blake Avery mirando a Lily con asco - ¡Solo una maldita sangre sucia pensaría en una idea tan estúpida como esa! 

\- ¡Ya basta! Cualquier idea que pueda salvarnos la vida será bienvenida - Dijo Hydrus quien estaba perdiendo el control de su magia y todos podían sentir la amenaza que revosaba fuera de el - Así que dejen de insultar y empiezen a pensar, los de primer año busquen a todas las lechuzas y envíen pedidos de ayuda a Hogwarts, los necesitamos tanto si logramos detener el tren, como si no logramos hacerlo. 

\- Podríamos intentar volar la puerta de la sala de Maquinas - Sugirió Remus con aspecto pensativo - Si logramos acceder a ella, tal vez podríamos detener el tren.

\- Pero si por accidente destruimos los controles no podríamos hacer nada mas - Dijo Severus intentando mantener el desprecio que sentía hacia los Merodeadores fuera de la situación - En cambio si buscamos la manera de reducir la velocidad del tren mientras que disminuimos su peso... 

\- Por el contrario debemos aumentar el peso del tren lo máximo posible para que asi cree algo de resistencia que nos ayudará a tener unos minutos mas - Explicó Hydrus mirando a su alrededor y tratando de encontrar objetos que pudiesen ser usados como anclas - De todas formas debemos hallar la manera de entrar al cuarto de maquinas, si no.... ¿El tren se esta deteniendo?. 

Y efectivamente la velocidad del Expresso Hogwarts fue reduciendo paulatinamente hasta detenerse, cuando las puertas se abrieron varios Profesores ingresaron al Tren y del cuarto de Maquinas salió el Director Dumbledore luciendo aliviado. 

\- Mis muchachos! Estoy muy feliz de verlos a salvo - Exclamó el director después de escanear el tren con la mirada - Les aseguro que investigaremos las causas de este aterrador incidente, pero ahora lo mas importante es llegar a Hogwarts, donde la comida caliente y un ambiente familiar nos ayudara a recobrar la calma. 

El Director volvió a ingresar a la Sala De Maquinas, estaba vez la puerta se mantuvo abierta, todos los que estaban cerca pudieron ver como Dumbledore tomaba el control del tren y conducía hasta Hogsmeade donde los trineos tirados por Thestral esperaban por los estudiantes para llevarlos hacia el castillo, la entrada al Gran Comedor esta vez fue organizada y todos se sorprendieron al sentir un extraño cosquilleo al atravesar las puertas, además de que algunos alumnos fueron separados de los demás, varios de ellos regresaron al poco tiempo y otros tantos no se vieron si no hasta el comienzo de la cena. 

\- Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, me alegra informales que este incidente no tuvon mayores consecuencias además de algunos golpes, arañazos y leves quemaduras - Dijo el Director una vez todos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivas mesas, este lucía una sonrisa que como siempre ignoraba cualquier ambiente poco festivo que hubiese - Se que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran como supimos lo que ocurría y deberían agradecerle nuestra intervención a la Señorita Amelia Bones, a la Señorita Bellatrix Black y a los Señores Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, quienes llegaron al castillo justo cuando nos preguntamos por que una bandada tan grande de lechuzas venia hacia acá y nos informaron de la horrible situación por la que estaban pasando. 

Los susurros apresurados empezaron a resonar en todo el Gran Comedor, todos sabían lo valiente y confiable que era Amelia Bones, pero no se esperaban que Bellatrix Black entre todas las personas se preocupara por el bienestar de sus compañeros, lo que nadie sabia era que por la mente de Bellatrix solo pasaba salvar a Hydrus y por supuesto a los miembros de la familia Black, además de eso seria una horrible tragedia para el mundo mágico si tanta sangre mágica se perdía por un accidente, después de todo en el Expresso Hogwarts viajaban la mayoría de los herederos de las familias mas influyentes de la Sociedad Mágica. 

\- Por su valiente demostración de camaradería hemos decidido otorgarle treinta y cinco puntos a Slytherin y otros treinta y cinco a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff recibiran diez puntos cada uno por mantener la cabeza fría en una situación tan dificil, el paradero del maquinista aun es desconocido al igual que el motivo por el que el Tren falló, les aseguro que este hecho será materia de investigación - Dijo Dumbledore luciendo ahora inusualmente serio - Les pido que se mantengan alejados del Bosque, ya que nos enfrentamos a una extraña infestación de Dementores... ¡Ahora bien llenen sus estómagos y calienten sus almas, después de todo tras un experiencia como esta lo mejor es una taza de chocolate! 

Hydrus empezó a llenar su plato con un poco de todo lo que había en la mesa, a excepción del pastel de carne lo habia preparado tanto para los Dursley que su mero olor le producía fastidio. 

\- Sabes Peverell, estoy sorprendido de como apesar de la situación supiste mantener la cabeza fría - Comentó Rabastan Lestrange mirando al ojiverde - Y eso del Patronus fue... Simplemente increíble, es sorprendente como no te asustaste. 

\- ¿Estas delirando? Por supuesto que estaba muerto de miedo - Contradijo Hydrus dandose cuenta que todos en la mesa de Slytherin lo miraban - El problema no es tener miedo, el problema es dejar que el miedo te paralize, como me dijo alguien una vez "A lo único que hay que temer es al miedo mismo". 

\- Se escucha como una persona muy sabia - Murmuró Lucius quien cada vez se sentía más interesado en resolver el enigma que había resultado ser Hydrus Peverell - ¿Fue tú madre quien dijo eso? 

\- La persona que me lo dijo era un cobarde por si mismo, aunque no le puedo quitar el hecho de que es listo - Respondió el ojiverde mirando de reojo hacia la mesa de los leones - Y no, no fue mi madre quien lo dijo, ella diría algo mas como "Si algo te causa miedo aplastalo por haberse atrevido a asustarte". 

\- Lady Peverell suena como una mujer agradable, me encantaría conocerla - Exclamó Bellatrix luciendo extasiada ante la idea de conocer a la otra madre del que consideraba su pequeño bebé/hermanito - ¿Crees que estaría bien conocerla? 

\- Estoy seguro de que mis padres estarian encantados de conocerte, aun mas sabiendo que en gran parte fue gracias a ti que estamos con vida - Respondió Hydrus mirando a sus compañeros - Lo cual enserio les agradezco inmensamente, es la primera vez que durante un problema grave cuento con ayuda de principio a fin. 

\- ¿Acaso normalmente resuelves tus problemas solo? - Preguntó Severus quien aun lucía una expresión amarga y triste. 

\- No es tanto eso, verás... Por alguna extraña razón siempre me veo involucrado en los líos mas bizarros y peligrosos - Explicó Hydrus intentando que los demás entendieran que habia querido decir sin revelar mucha información - En un principio siempre cuento con ayuda de terceros, pero siempre hay motivos que me empujan a enfrentar la ultima fase del problema sin contar con ayuda. 

\- Ahora que lo dices supongo que una persecución de Dementores en un Tren descarrilado y en llamas califica como algo bizarro - Dijo LeAnn Flint mirando a Hydrus fijamente - ¿Estas seguro que sobre ti no hay una maldición o algo que afecte las probabilidades? 

\- No, no estoy maldito - Respondió el ojiverde apretando los labios - Simplemente tengo una suerte horrible. 

*******************************

\- Buenos días Peverell - Saludo Rabastan al ojiverde quien estaba saliendo de su dormitorio - No tuviste pesadillas? 

\- Ninguna que valga la pena remarcar - Dijo Hydrus con una sonrisa, para luego mirar al Lestrange con expresión preocupada - ¿Y tu como estás? Pude ver que fuiste uno de los mas afectados por los Dementores. 

\- Bueno... Hubiese sido peor de no haber sido por ti, estoy seguro de Rodolphus no lo hubiese logrado sin tu Patronus - Dijo Rabastan mirando al ojiverde -... Peverell... Yo... La próxima salida a Hogsmeade será dentro de poco y no se si tal vez tú... 

\- Oh si! Mis padres me dieron permiso... Es extraño que tan a menudo me han preguntado eso - Dijo el ojiverde luciendo desconcertado - Pero como le dije a Lucius y a Bella, podremos ir todos juntos sin ningún problema y recorrer los lugares en grupo... Oh rayos! Me estaba olvidando de mi libro de Aritmancia... Nos vemos luego Lestrange. 

Rabastan no alcanzó a contestar nada, solo se quedó mirando al ojiverde quien entró con gran rapidez a su habitación, y luego se fue de alli con dirección al Gran Comedor, sin saber si habia sido rechazado o si Peverell era tan denso que no habia comprendido sus verdaderas intenciones y sin notar que desde la puerta de al lado alguien lo contemplaba con furia. 

**********************************

\- Estoy muy segura de que muchos de ustedes ya perdieron los apuntes sobre la equivalencia de las letras a los números y ni si quiera se acuerdan del significado de todos los números en cada casilla - Dijo la Profesora Bethsabé Babilon después de llamar a lista - Por lo tanto voy a repetirselos por ultima vez y espero que los memoricen, recuerden que los TIMOS se acercan, primero que todo las letras equivalen a las cifras de esta manera... 

1= A J S Sh  
2= B K T Ch  
3= C L U  
4= D M V  
5= E N W   
6= F O X  
7= G P Y LL  
8= H Z Qu  
9= I R

Como les dije en clases anteriores las letras Sh Ch LL, van juntas, eso significa que han de considerase un solo número y no dos. Además las letras Qu se utilizarán solamente como un solo número cuando en el nombre no suene la 'u', como por ejemplo Quirinus. En el caso de sí sonar se considerarán dos letras diferentes y por tanto dos números diferentes, como por ejemplo Quentin.

Ahora pasaremos al estudio del método, empezaremos por el estudio de los números del Triedro Mágico, los cuales si obtenemos las mismas proporciones que de nacimiento podremos utilizar la magia con más facilidad.

-El número del amor: es el que determina la personalidad o forma de ser, la vida interior de la persona, sus miedos, deseos… natos. Se obtiene sumando cada dígito la fecha de nacimiento entre sí.  
-El número de la mente: es el que muestra nuestra cómo deberían ser nuestros intereses, aspiraciones en la vida…. Etc. Se obtiene sumando los números que representan a las vocales del nombre y apellidos completos.

-El número de la voluntad: es el que determina la capacidad de sociabilidad, nuestros propósitos, nuestro afán de investigar el mundo,entre otros... Se obtiene sumando los números que representan a las consonantes del nombre y apellidos completos. Cuando la Y suena como LL, se cuenta como consonante.

Ahora pasaremos a los siguientes tres números: la continuidad de la vida.

-El número del destino: es el que determina a lo que está destinado la persona, para lo que ha nacido. No se debe confundir con adivinación, pues este método es una guía a seguir en vez de una predicción. Se obtiene sumando los números de las iniciales del nombre y apellidos completos más el día de nacimiento. 

-El número del tiempo: es el curso de la vida de cada uno, que llega a un destino. Se obtiene sumando los números del nombre completo excepto las iniciales y las últimas letras más el mes de nacimiento.  
-El número de la muerte: la muerte es el que pone fin a la vida, cuando en los humanos llega su muerte, se acaba el ente de la mente, el del amor y la voluntad, ese es su destino y ocurrió en un momento determinado. En este caso nos dirá las causas por las que el invividuo no pueda llegar a su meta. Se obtiene sumando las últimas letras del nombre y apellidos completos más el año de nacimiento.

Ahora el último núcleo esencial, que dominando este más el resto podremos llegar a ser antisomantes.

-El número de la fuerza de la naturaleza: Es la que determina qué ven de nosotros el resto de seres. Se obtiene con la siguiente operación: AÑO – MES + DÍA – (suma de cada dígito de todos los NOMBRES) + (suma de cada dígito de todos los APELLIDOS); los dígitos de los números de la fecha de nacimiento no se suman entre sí. Con esta operación te da un número de cuatro cifras que sumas entre sí.

Ahora pasemos al número del día, que es el que nos guiará para cumplir nuestro camino, obtener de nuevo las proporciones de los núcleos esenciales. Se puede realizar a diario.

-Número del día: Se obtiene sumando los dígitos de los números del nacimiento y del día en cuestión más el número de la fuerza de la naturaleza.

Recuerden que el resultado siempre debe ser un numero del uno al nueve es decir que si el resultado final es veintitrés, sumamos el dos y el tres y ese será nuestro numero. 

\- Recuerdame por que fue que escogimos Aritmancia y no en Adivinación - Le dijo Hydrus en un bajo susurro a Lucius - Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas con tantos números y cuentas. 

\- Estamos aquí por que creemos que Adivinación es una perdida de tiempo - Les respondió el Malfoy - Y a diferencia de muchos no nos conformamos con asistir a una clase solo por relleno. 

\- Supongo que tiene razón - Murmuró el ojiverde volviendo a mirar a la maestra quien seguía explicando los distintos significados de cada numero dentro de cada ente. 

\- Muy bien, luego de conocer nuestro numero en cada uno de los entes debemos saber que dice ese numero de nosotros - Continuó diciendo la Profesora Babilon - Y dentro de cada ente los números significan esto:

El uno representa la unidad, la individualidad, el principio, el que da origen a todo lo conocido y en general lo principal.   
Ente del amor: se rige por la convicción y la autoridad, tiene capacidad para seguir las reglas.   
Ente de la mente: tiene capacidad generadora y creativa.   
Ente de la voluntad: actúa carente de necesidad y de objetivo. No decide, sólo actúa.   
Ente del tiempo: su necesidad es la creatividad sin dirección definida.   
Ente del destino: destinados a la preservación de la vida y la cultura.   
Ente de la Muerte: el exceso de actividad puede llevar a su desgaste.   
Ente de la Fuerza de la Naturaleza: liderazgo sin esfuerzos si es en solitario. 

El dos es una degradación del uno aunque igual de importante, representa lo contrario, la dualidad de las cosas y su continuidad.   
Ente del amor: se rige por la generosidad, amabilidad y perseverancia.   
Ente de la mente: su capacidad generadora y creativa se ve reforzada en grupo.   
Ente de la voluntad: gran importancia al trabajo, objetividad, con gran capacidad resolutiva.   
Ente del tiempo: buscan por todos los medios la tranquilidad sin complicaciones.   
Ente del destino: destinados a la continuidad de la vida y dar todo por la familia.   
Ente de la Muerte: su gran dualidad puede hacer no ver las cosas con total realismo.   
Ente de la Fuerza de la Naturaleza: liderazgo sin esfuerzos si es en compañía. 

El tres es símbolo de perfección y poder, es el uno y el dos unidos. Representa la dirección, el sentido de la actividad y su consecución.   
Ente del amor: se rigen por la perfección y ante todo la búsqueda de ella.   
Ente de la mente: capacidad de entendimiento y resolución.   
Ente de la voluntad: gran capacidad de sociabilidad y unión en grupo.   
Ente del tiempo: continuamente se someten a todo tipo de pruebas e inician nuevas actividades.   
Ente del destino: destinados a mejorar y perfeccionar su entorno.   
Ente de la Muerte: el exceso de actividades en solitario puede llevar a su desgaste.   
Ente de la Fuerza de la Naturaleza: liderazgo sin esfuerzos. 

El cuatro es símbolo de estabilidad y equilibrio. Surge de la noción de transformar y estabilizar la creación del número 3 por medio de la lógica.   
Ente del amor: se rigen por la seguridad y manifiestan convicción y firmeza.   
Ente de la mente: capacidad extraordinaria de lógica y razón   
Ente de la voluntad: sus objetivos se ven marcados por la superación a uno mismo.   
Ente del tiempo: sus innovaciones son poco a poco, necesarias para asimilarlo e integrarlo.   
Ente del destino: destinados a transformar su entorno a mejor .   
Ente de la Muerte: el exceso de individualidad puede llevar al fracaso.   
Ente de la Fuerza de la Naturaleza: siempre se les tiene en cuenta. 

Con el cinco surge de la necesidad de desestabilizarse y desequilibrarse. Simboliza la energía intensa, la libertad, el movimiento y el cambio.   
Ente del amor: gran predominio de la valentía y de romper las reglas.   
Ente de la mente: sus capacidades intelectuales no resultan un problema.   
Ente de la voluntad: capacidad de fortaleza y protección sobre todo a seres queridos.   
Ente del tiempo: experimentan grandes cambios en su vida.   
Ente del destino: destinados a desestabilizar el mundo para hacerlo más imperfecto y a la vez perfecto.   
Ente de la Muerte: el exceso de cambios puede llegar al fracaso.   
Ente de la Fuerza de la Naturaleza: consiguen ser populares y conocidos fácilmente. 

El seis nos llega cuando todo esta equilibrado y perfeccionado, llega el momento de diferenciar lo necesario, lo adecuado y lo correcto, de lo demás.   
Ente del amor: se rigen por la importancia de las cosas sin considerar los prejuicios.   
Ente de la mente: sus capacidades intelectuales son las necesarias y adecuadas.   
Ente de la voluntad: son conscientes de sus actos, no actúan sin razón.   
Ente del tiempo: su paso por el tiempo es carente de excesos sin faltarles de nada.   
Ente del destino: destinados a establecer los límites de la vida.   
Ente de la Muerte: con un uso desequilibrado de límites no consiguen sus metas.   
Ente de la Fuerza de la Naturaleza: se les considera las personas importantes. 

Siete se compone del número tres (Triedro Mágico) y el número Cuatro (los cuatro elementos). Representa lo sagrado, lo divino, la magia y lo humano. El Siete rige las reglas del universo y la información que nos permite entenderlo dentro de los límites de nuestra inteligencia.   
Ente del amor: se rigen por la felicidad, el bienestar y simpatía.   
Ente de la mente: proporciona concentración, contemplación y reflexión.   
Ente de la voluntad: predominan la autoconfianza y convencimiento.   
Ente del tiempo: cada paso que dan en el tiempo es una gran meta.   
Ente del destino: destinados a ser tan importantes que dejen su nombre a través de la historia.   
Ente de la Muerte: la exageración de sus cualidades hace que no consigan lo que quieren.   
Ente de la Fuerza de la Naturaleza: son considerados un ejemplo a seguir. 

El ocho es el poder, la capacidad de controlar y organizar el entorno y la materia y transformarla según nuestros intereses. Representa la justicia y las limitaciones que somete el tiempo.   
Ente del amor: predomina la ambición, el orgullo y el control.   
Ente de la mente: atracción por el poder, las celebraciones y todos los actos sociales.   
Ente de la voluntad: capacidad de imposición ante los demás.   
Ente del tiempo: el tiempo no se interpone, son resistentes y acaban encontrando la satisfacción.   
Ente del destino: destinados a lograr sus metas sea cual sea.   
Ente de la Muerte: el orgullo es un peligro para quienes no saben controlarlo.   
Ente de la Fuerza de la Naturaleza: existe confusión entre lo que la gente ve de ellos y lo que realmente son. 

Y el nueve representa a la energía y luz interna. Surge de la capacidad de descubrir nuestra calidad interior y desarrollar la nobleza del alma.   
Ente del amor: predomina un gran sentido de la esperanza.   
Ente de la mente: caracterizadas por su determinación y gran conciencia.   
Ente de la voluntad: sus actos reflejan su tolerancia, generosidad y compasión. .   
Ente del tiempo: con el paso del tiempo su yo interior se hace más auténtico.   
Ente del destino: destinados a desarrollar la nobleza del alma.   
Ente de la Muerte: el mal entorno o las malas energías son una contraposición.   
Ente de la Fuerza de la Naturaleza: considerados la mejor persona que se pueda imaginar.

\- Anotaron todo? - Preguntó la Profesora Babilon con una sonrisa que mostraba que solo estaba empezando- Ya que repasamos lo visto anteriormente la clase de hoy se tratara sobre la utilización del lenguaje y su importancia en nuestras vidas. 

Cómo utilizamos el lenguaje dice mucho de nosotros: aquello que queremos, nuestras carencias, nuestras inseguridades, nuestros miedos, lo que queremos... Lo dice, dice muchas cosas de nosotros, somos el resultado de nuestro lenguaje y la utilización del mismo es el que nos define. Desde un punto de vista externo, cuando en muchas ocasiones se escucha a alguien hablar, somos capaces de percibir realmente cuál es el problema de esa persona, evidentemente en ocasiones nos lo callamos por discreción.

Al principio fue 'el verbo' y esa forma de expresarlo, cuando los libros sagrados dicen que lo primero fue el verbo, el acto o el hecho, es lo que sucede cuando hablamos. Cuando hablamos creamos verbo y creamos UNA REALIDAD que PUEDE SER, ES, O FUE, eso es lo que ocurre.

Pero no nos vamos a ceñir a esa utilización del lenguaje, nos centraremos más en los nombres. En pocas ocasiones he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar apodos de personas o pseudónimos donde utilizan palabras tales como 'tonto' o 'gordo' o 'miserable', realmente esos nombres que acabo de decir no existen, pero estoy diciendo unos ejemplos para que evaluen qué perfil se puede encontrar ahí de esa persona. NO utilicem ese tipo de etiquetaS porque están creando UNA REALIDAD, y es así. Y para que entiendan la situación les daré algunos ejemplos. 

Estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes saben algo sobre Quidditch, en este caso hablaremos de la cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead que es capaz de hacer muchísimas piruetas, la chica en todos los partidos gira con su escoba para cazar la quaffle con total habilidad ¿Saben cual es su apellido? Spinnet, un apellido que viene de las palabras 'Spin' y 'Net', que significan 'giro' y 'neto', es decir 'giros bien definidos'.

En otra ocasión tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una gata que estaba hecho polvo, había sufrido bastantes accidentes, sobre todo en su infancia cuando era un gatita pequeña. Parece ser que le había pasado absolutamente de todo, estaba llena de heridas, llena de enfermedades, tenía un montón de parásitos... el anterior dueño de esa gata le había llamado Hela y evidentemente con ese nombre lo único que le podía ocurrir es que se estaba acercando a la muerte, como el nombre de de la diosa nórdica de la muerte. Lo primero que hizo el nuevo dueño fue rebautizarla, le dio un nombre diferente, sin sentido para un gato y es Señora Norris. Esa gata con el paso del tiempo se fue recuperando y actualmente se encuentra en una situación excelente, de hecho, ese nombre es de humano y ha causado que la gata adquiera muchísima personalidad e inteligencia como la de un humano, cosa que todos han notado. 

Hay más casos, less puedo decir ejemplos que les pueden resultar hasta curiosos, seguro que conocen alguna persona que tiene un nombre concreto o un apellido concreto y esa persona es de esa manera, de hecho hay antiguas civilizaciones, antiguas y milenarias culturas, como la de los indios mesoamericanos: ellos decían que el 'nombre secreto' no se lo entregaban a nadie porque de ese modo evitarían que pudiese ser utilizado en su contra, no era entregado a a aquellos que no eran sus amigos.

Otros ejemplo es el de mi antigua compañera de clases y actual colega la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, cuyo nombre hace alusión a la diosa romana de la sabiduría y técnicas intelectuales, pero desgraciadamente su apellido no estaba a su favor ya que viene de las palabras 'gonna gall' es decir 'va a amargarse' y de hecho, eso es lo que la he visto hacer toda su vida... Aun así les pido por favor que no le digan que la usé como ejemplo. 

\- Como tarea para la próxima clase quiero que me presenten un análisis completo sobre los entes que regiran su dia el quince de Febrero de este año y una investigación completa sobre el significado de sus nombres y apellidos.

\- Creo que tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza - Dijo Hydrus mientras guardaba sus apuntes en la mochila - Tantos números son confusos. 

\- Supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse - Respondió Lucius mirando al reloj que estaba sobre la puerta - Sigue tu clase de Runas, Cierto? Severus y yo tenemos esta hora libre para seguir pensando en números. 

\- Suerte con eso - Se despidió el Ojiverde al verlos salir del salón - Ahora entiendo el por que del GiraTiempos de.... 

\- Peverell tienes un segundo? 

\- Evans? - Dijo Hydrus desconcertado al notar que la pelirroja seguía en el salón - ¿Que necesitas? 

\- Yo quería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento anterior, eso me hizo dar cuenta cuan prejuiciosa puedo ser y en verdad lo siento mucho - Se disculpo la pelirroja tomando la mano de Hydrus y haciendo una reverencia - Además quisiera agradecerte por haberme defendido en el Tren, no es que necesite que alguien hable por mi, pero se sintió bien para variar, así que me gustaría que nuestra relación mejorara y... 

\- Lo entiendo Evans, y aunque realmente me molesto tu reacción ese día, supongo que todos podemos ser un poco huecos de vez en cuando - Dijo Hydrus sonriendo brillantemente al ver que tal vez Lily Evans no era tan hipócrita como Petunia y que si bien la pelirroja nunca seria su madre, al menos seria su ami... Todo pensamiento huyó de la mente del ojiverde cuando sintió los labios de Lily presionando contra los suyos...


	12. 12

\- Lo entiendo Evans, y aunque realmente me molesto tu reacción ese día, supongo que todos podemos ser un poco huecos de vez en cuando - Dijo Hydrus sonriendo brillantemente al ver que tal vez Lily Evans no era tan hipócrita como Petunia y que si bien la pelirroja nunca seria su madre, al menos seria su ami... Todo pensamiento huyó de la mente del ojiverde cuando sintió los labios de Lily presionando contra los suyos... 

Hydrus empujó a la pelirroja lejos de él una vez pudo hacer que su cuerpo reaccionar ante tremendo shock, justo a tiempo para evitar que Cynder saliera por cuello de su túnica dispuesta a morder a Lily de la forma más dolorosa posible. 

\- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? - Preguntó el ojiverde pálido y tembloroso, frotando su mano contra sus labios una y otra vez, como si con eso pudiese borrar toda huella del beso. 

\- Yo... Yo.. Es que - Murmuró Lily sin saber como responder ante la expresión de absoluto horror de Hydrus - Yo... Yo no. 

\- Tu no nada Evans, ¡Maldición! Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo como eso - Dijo Hydrus respirando agitadamente debido a la mezcla de ira, horror y otras emociones completamente conflictivas - Primero que todo no eres PARA NADA mi tipo y segundo... Jamás intentaría algo contigo por que Severus, a quien valoro mas como compañero de lo que tu lo haces como amigo, ésta estúpidamente enamorado de tí, aunque falló en entender el por que, ya que obviamente el prejuicio y el egoísmo corre por tus venas. 

\- Que... Severus... Él... Imposible - Susurró Lily sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago - El nunca dijo algo sobre eso y... 

\- No me importan tus excusas Evans - Dijo el ojiverde pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios nuevamente - Solo no... No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, por que si lo haces de nuevo, bueno... Te aseguro que que sentirás mucho mas dolor del que tu mente pueda procesar. 

Lily simplemente se quedó mirando la puerta del salón después de que Hydrus saliera por ella, se sentía completamente confundida ante la reacción del Slytherin y estaba segura que cumpliria su palabra si ella intentara besarlo nuevamente, y no es que sintiera deseos de hacerlo. 

\- Debisssste dejal que la moldiera - Siseó Cynder furiosa - Esssa sssucia buja ssdse atlevió a mossstral intencionesss de apareamiento con mi mami, le prometí... 

\- Se lo que le prometiste a mamá, Cynder - Respondió Hydrus descartando la idea de asistir a la clase de Runas ya que aun se sentía demasiado trastornado por ese indeseado beso - Pero aun así morderla no sería adecuado, podría traernos problemas. 

\- Mordelé a todosss losss que nosss den poblemass - Refutó Cynder pensando en que tan rápido podía reponer su veneno después de una mordida - Plonto sede massss gande y moldele a todosss los que molesssten a mi mami. 

\- Por un lado es muy lindo de tu parte que quieras protegerme - Dijo Hydrus acariciando la pequeña cabeza de Cynder intentando tranquilizarse - Pero eso me hace pensar que debo vigilante bien... Y tal vez evitar que pases tanto tiempo con mamá. 

Hydrus apretó los labios al escuchar a Cynder siseando algo en un tono demasiado bajo para que el pudiese escuchar lo que decía, seguramente replicanpo por que no le habia permitido morder a Lily... Y ahí estaba otra vez el recuerdo de lo que la pelirroja habia hecho, ese recuerdo seguramente lo atormentario por mucho tiempo y pasaría a ser uno mas de sus traumas, casi como por inercia tocó la puerta de la habitación de Lucius, quien le abrió la puerta fue Severus quien lo dejó entrar después de levantar sus cejas de forma interrogante al ver su aspecto pálido y confuso. 

\- ¿Peverell? ¿No deberías estar en clase de Runas? - Preguntó Lucius despegando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo - ¿Que ocurrió contigo? 

\- Malfoy... Aun tienes un poco de ese Whisky de Fuego? - Preguntó Hydrus sentadose en la cama de Lucius y mirando hacia el piso - Necesito un trago y con urgencia. 

-.... Esta bien, supongo - Respondió el Malfoy luciendo dubitativo mientras buscaba un poco del embriagante liquido y le servía un vaso al ojiverde - Pero a cambio nos tienes que decir que pasó contigo. 

\- Yo, yo... ¡Oh mierda esto es tan malditamente raro! - Dijo Hydrus con desesperación antes de tomarse el contenido del vaso de un solo trago sin importarle el molesto ardor en su garganta y ataque de tos que le causó la bebida - LilyEvansmebesó. 

\- Espera ¿Que? - Preguntó Lucius deseando haber entendido mal por culpa de la velocidad con la el ojiverde habló - Creo que entendí mal, por que me pareció oír que la san... Que Evans te había besado. 

\- Escuchaste bien - Gimió Hydrus con absoluto horror - Y no sabes cuantos niveles de rareza tuvo para mi esa acción, por que, por que... 

\- ¿Te besó una Sangre sucia? - Preguntó Severus sin poder ocultar el veneno en su voz- Eso es lo que te molestó ¿Cierto? 

\- ¿Qu? ¡No! No se trata de su estatus de sangre es, es que... - Intentó explicar Hydrus sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su reacción, sin decir que Lily Evans era su madre en el futuro antes de viajar al pasado y ser adoptado por sus actuales padres, Cephyr y Vega Peverell - Bueno te lo explico con un ejemplo para ver si comprendes un poco como me siento, ¿Cual seria tu reacción o la reacción de ambos si Bellatrix un dia viniera y los besara? 

\- Bellatrix, es que ella no.... Yo no... - Murmuró Severus para luego sacudir la cabeza derrotado - Ni siquiera puedo pensar en los niveles de rareza que esa acción tendría ni en los niveles de horror que ese solo hecho conllevaría. 

\- Exacto! - Dijo Hydrus agradecido de que alguien más entendiera su punto - Malfoy ¿Por que no considerarias besar a Bellatrix? Además de el hecho de que esté comprometida ¿Que razones le darías para no salir con ella?. 

\- Es que ella no es mi tipo... ¡Y no es que no sea atractiva! - Aclaró Lucius rápidamente al imaginar a la posible reacción de la Black si el llegase a decirle "No eres mi tipo" - Es que intentar verla de una manera, de una manera diferente a la que la veo ahora ni siquiera es posible para mi. 

\- Mas o menos es lo que yo sentí - Murmuró Hydrus recostandose en la cama y cubriendose los ojos con el antebrazo - Prometanme que jamás, repito jamás volveremos a hablar de este tema, quiero sepultarlo en un rincón de mi mente y olvidarlo por completo. 

\- Esta bien - Aceptó Lucius decidido a no hablar más del tema, pero prometiendose a si mismo no olvidarlo, se aseguraria de encontrar la manera de que esa Sangre Sucia pagara por por contaminar a alguien que se debía mantener inmaculado... Al menos por ahora - Tema acabado. 

\- Gracias, eso sirvió para desahogarme - Susurró Hydrus sonriendo levemente -... Me saltaré el almuerzo para tomar una siesta, los veré en la clase de Herbologia. 

\- Tu que opinas Severus - Preguntó Lucius rompiendo el silencio que invadió la habitación cuando Hydrus se marchó - Después de todo esa... Chica es tu amiga. 

\- No se que pensar Lucius - Murmuró Severus cuyos ojos brillaban con dolor amargura - Es que me he dado cuenta de que ya no conozco a Lily, ella cambió tan lentamente que no me di cuenta. 

*************†****************†******  
Hydrus ahogó un bostezo justo antes de que la Profesora McGonagall llegara, la de Transfiguraciones era la última clase del día, y en su ultima clase siempre se sentia hambriento, somnoliento y con la sensación de que su cerebro iba a colapsar debida a la sobrecarga de información recibida durante el día. 

\- Buenas tardes a todos, como ya saben los TIMO'S se acercan a pasos agigantados y temo que muchos de ustedes no estén lo suficientemente preparados para esa prueba, por lo tanto he decidido salirme un poco del Plan De Estudios original para abarcar temas nuevos que por su dificultad y poco estudio tienen muchas posibilidades de aparecer en su exámen, espero que la clase la afronten con seriedad, ya tuve que retirar varios puntos en mi clase anterior debido a una serie de comentarios inadecuados por parte de algunos bromistas - Empezó a explicar la Profesora McGonagall con su seriedad habitualuna vez comenzó la clase - Hoy hablaremos sobre algunos tipos de hibridos entre magos, brujas y criaturas magicas, los cambios en los hibridos se empiezan a hacer notorios en la adolescencia, cuando la sangre predominante se desarrolla y se manifiesta de diferentes formas. 

\- Señorita Black ¿Podria decirnos que es un Céntiro? - Le preguntó McGonagall a Narcissa. 

\- Un Céntiro es uno de esas abominables mezclas entre un sucio Centauro y un mago o bruja - Respondió la rubia apretando los labios con asco. 

\- Esa es mas o menos la respuesta Señorita Black, cinco puntos para Slytherin, pero le recuerdo que la discriminación no es tolerada en Hogwarts, seis puntos menos para Slytherin - Dijo la Profesora McGonagall disgustada con la respuesta despectiva de la rubia - Los centauros solo nacen machos que no pueden reproducirse entre si; es por ello que para reproducirse procrean, bien con yeguas, bien con brujas y magos. En este ultimo caso muy pocas parejas sobreviven al acople.

Si se da el caso de que un centauro procree con una bruja o mago habiendo fase de Luna Nueva, siempre nacera un varón, el mago engendrado nacerá Céntiro (semi-centauro).

El Céntiro es un mago común y corriente, que con la pubertad va adquiriendo rasgos propios de la especie equina de su padre; normalmente van adquiriendo pelo en las piernas alrededor de los trece años, a los quince sus pies se transforman en pezuñas, hasta que los dieciséis el tercio posterior de su cuerpo es idéntico al tercio posterior de un caballo, manteniendo dos piernas. Al principio este cambio puede producir una leve cojera, hasta que el Céntiro se acostumbra a su nuevo estado.  
En su estado final, los Céntiros son más susceptibles a analizar los cambios del Destino y a interpretar las estrellas, pero su densidad de flujo mágico merma.  
También desarrollan inmunidad contra muchas hierbas, especialmente contra el veneno de tentacula venenosa. Y con el tiempo, dominan sus nuevas piernas, teniendo mayor velocidad en carrera. 

Mas adelante haremos un estudio mas intenso sobre los Céntiros y sus capacidades magicas, ahora hablemos sobre otro tipo de Híbrido.

¿Sabian que las mandrágoras macho pueden fecundar a Magos y Brujas?  
Las mandrágoras macho emiten en su estado adulto, durante el final de la primavera, un gran volumen de polen a través de las inflorescencias situadas en el centro floral entre las hojas planas de su cabeza, dicho polen puede embarazar a cualquier mago o bruja en edad fértil.   
Durante los 4 meses que dura el embarazo el portador debe tomar el sol en abundancia.  
El Mandrágulo, nombre que se le da a este híbrido tiene una fisionomía peculiar: no alcanza más de 1'20 m. de altura; su piel es dura, rugosa y de color amarillo-verdoso. En vez de pelo tiene hojas planas y fibrosas. Su esclera ocular es completamente negra. Tiene sistema radicular en palmas de pies y manos, que es por donde se alimenta (aparte de por la boca).  
Su densidad mágica no alcanza un nivel mayor que el de un estudiante de cuarto curso en Hogwarts.  
Debido a que por su sangre fluye reconstituyente, no puede ser afectado por transformaciones o la Licantropía.  
Su esperanza de vida es como la de un ser humano, pudiendo llegar a los 90 años. Les recomendaría no acercarse a los invernaderos a finales de primavera, pero gracias a Merlín la polinización de las Mandrágoras coincide con el inicio de sus vacaciones. 

El Ultimo Híbrido del que hablaremos hoy es del Sirenio, Señor Chang, ¿Podría decirnos que es un Sirenio? 

\- Un Sirenio es un Híbrido producto del acople entre un Mago o una Bruja y una Sirena o Tritón - Respondió el chico asiático que Hydrus supuso sería el padre de Cho Chang. 

\- Muy bien señor Chang, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw - Felicitó la Profesora McGonagall - Hay tres especies de sirenas: Selkies (de agua dulce y transición, en Escocia y Mar del Norte), Merrows (Norte del Atlántico, costa Irlandesa), y Dugones (Mar Mediterraneo).

Su reproducción es externa; el tritón libera el esperma al agua, que se introduce por flotación en el oviducto de la sirena. Las huevas fecundadas, en elevado numero, son externalizadas al agua con una mucosa que las junto y protege, amparadas por la pareja.  
Los que sobreviven se desarrollan con normalidad hasta alcanzar el estadío adulto.

En el caso que nos atiene, bien un ser humano procrea con la sirena de forma interna, dentro del agua, o bien el Mago o Bruja es fecundado de forma externa por un tritón.

En ambos casos, el desarollo primario del hibrido (Sirenio) se realiza como en el del sirenio completo; nace de una hueva fecundada; sin embargo el proceso se corta a los 9 meses, adquiriendo forma más humana, y desarrollándose en tierra firme hasta los 12-13 años.  
Es entonces cuando ha de empezar a mantenerse en el agua largas temporadas para hidratarse (hasta 18h) y donde sufre la transformación completa; sin embargo con la edad cada vez se parece más a un sirenio, teniendo, incluso fuera del agua, escamas en la piel, pelo de distinto color, y aletas vestigiales en los antebrazos; ademas de ojos amarillos y dientes ligeramente afilados.

En dicha transformación adquiere cuerpo posterior de sirena/tritón, agallas y escamas para la respiración continuada y el nado rápido en medio acuático.

Para la próxima clase deben traer un ensayo de no menos de 50 cm sobre las Semi-Veelas, los Semi-Gigantes y las Ménades, eso es todo por hoy. 

\- Ya se está empezando a notar la llegada de los TIMO'S - Murmuró Hydrus saliendo del salón - Los Profesores se estan poniendo más estrictos y nos estan dejando muchos mas trabajos. 

\- Haz pensado con que materias continuaras? - Le pregunto Lucius al Ojiverde con curiosidad - O piensas seguir todas las que ya tienes, por a partir de sexto grado las cosas se pondrán aun mas difíciles. 

\- Aun no lo he decidido - Respondió Hydrus encogiendose de hombros - Supongo que todo dependerá de mis notas, ya que no podré tomar aquellas materias en las que mi puntaje sea más bajo de lo requerido. 

\- Bueno eso es cier... 

\- Hy-drus, ¿Como está mi colmillo de bebé favorito? - Preguntó Bellatrix apareciendo por el pasillo e interrumpiendo a Lucius - ¿No te molesta que tome a Lucius prestado por unos minutos? No, no te molesta asi que me lo llevo. 

Hydrus solo se quedó mirando como Bellatrix tomaba a Lucius del brazo y lo arrastraba con ella hacia quien sabe donde, obviamente este comportamiento anormal le causo curiosidad pero decidió dejarlo pasar, nunca había logrado entender a la peculiar Black, y no iba a causarse una jaqueca intentando entenderla ahora. 

Durante la cena Hydrus pudo notar que Severus se mostraba distante y distraído, pero no quizo intervenir ya que supuso que lo que tenia a Snape tan pensativo era lo que había pasado con Lily Evans y que la mente del Ojiverde censuraba de forma automática. 

************************************  
\- Mami, quiedo ssssalí - Siseó Cynder de forma lastimada - Quiedo dar un passseo, judo no ir muy lejosss, y no voy al bosque. 

\- No, Eres muy pequeña aun para ir sola y... 

\- No voy ssssola, tu vienesss conmigo - Dijo Cynder interrumpiendo a su "mami" y viéndose tan tierna que Hydrus difícilmente podía resistirse a sus peticiones - No puedo ilme sssin ti, sssi te quedasss ssssolo y esa chica apessstosa de sangue impuda viene, puede hacelte algo ssssi no estoy aquí pada moldel. 

\- Esta bien vamos - Se rindió Hydrus sacando su capa invisible del baúl - Pero que conste que puedo cuidarme solo y además sería imposible para ella entrar a las masmorraz de Slytherin. 

Cynder no respondió nada, solo trepó por la pierna del Ojiverde hasta llegar a su cuello de donde solo se bajó cuando llegaron cerca del Bosque Prohibido, en donde vió un pequeño sapo al cual empezó a perseguir no sin antes prometer que no se alejaría demasiado. 

\- Hola hermosa - Saludó Hydrus a Edelweiss quien llegó a posarse en su regazo - No me digas que mamá te sigue dando esas chucherías, acaso no se da cuenta que subiste de peso. 

Edelweiss pellizcó la oreja de Hydrus después de chasquear el pico indignada. 

-¡Auch!... No estoy diciendo que estas gorda, solo estoy diciendo que te ves más... Robusta y saludable - Se quejó el Ojiverde para después frotar su frente contra la emplumada cabeza de su fiel amiga - Sabes Edelweiss, siento que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por estar conmigo siempre, haz sido la única constante de mi vida y apesar de que ahora nuestra familia es más grande siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón. 

\- Y yo mami, también essstoy en tu codazón? - Preguntó Cynder quien se había acercado al ver la interacción entre Hydrus y la lechuza. 

\- Por su puesto que estás en mi corazón - Respondió Hydrus tomando a la pequeña Ashwinder y poniéndola en su regazo junto a Edelweiss - Edelweiss es como mi hermana y tu eres mi bebé. 

\- Entoncesss... ¡Ella es mi tía Edelweiss! - Siseó Cynder feliz por tal revelación, no solo tenia una mami que la quería mucho, también tenia una abuela y un abuelo ¡Y ahora tenía una tía! Solo faltaba un Papi para tener hermanitos y su familia estaría completa. 

Hydrus sonrió cuando Edelweiss levantó su ala deliberadamente para que Cynder se refugiara debajo de esta, siempre supo que su hermana con plumas era mas listo incluso que muchos alumnos de Hogwarts. 

Un extraño ruido perturbó la paz del peculiar trío, Hydrus apenas y alcanzó a cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad antes de que alguien saliera de entre las raíces del Sauce Boxeador, seguido de otras dos figuras, después de unos instantes pudo identificar a un muy molesto Severus y a Sirius quien no podía parar de reír, mientras que un conciliador James trataba de evitar que el Snape se abalanzara contra el Black, Hydrus comprendió la actitud del trio cuando levantó la vista al cielo y vió la Luna Llena brillando en su máximo esplendor....


	13. 13

Un extraño ruido perturbó la paz del peculiar trío, Hydrus apenas y alcanzó a cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad antes de que alguien saliera de entre las raíces del Sauce Boxeador, seguido de otras dos figuras, después de unos instantes pudo identificar a un muy molesto Severus y a Sirius quien no podía parar de reír, mientras que un conciliador James trataba de evitar que el Snape se abalanzara contra el Black, Hydrus comprendió la actitud del trio cuando levantó la vista al cielo y vió la Luna Llena brillando en su máximo esplendor.... 

El ojiverde se acercó con sigilo después de escuchar un terrible aullido proveniente de debajo del árbol, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, porque ¿Que tan estúpidos podían ser los Merodeadores?. 

\- Esa... Esa abominación que ustedes esconden pudo haberme matado - Gruñó Severus temblando de miedo y furia - Todo el mundo sabrá de esto y esa, esa cosa que está allá se tendrá que ir de aquí al igual que ustedes. 

\- ¡Oh Quejicus deja el drama! - Dijo Sirius tratando de parar de reír - Fue solo una broma, ¡Y de las mejores! Puedo asegurar que te cagaste en los pantalones... ¡Mira como tiemblas!. 

\- Solo a un perro inepto como tu le puede parecer divertido el hecho de casi le arranquen la garganta a alguien más - Dijo Severus en un tono tan bajo y frío que Hydrus casi se pierde sus palabras - Me gustaría ver que te sigas riendo cuando ajusticien a Lupin como la bestia sanguinaria que és. 

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA AMENAZAR A REMUS!¡BASTARDO NARIZÓN Y GRASIENTO! - Gritó Sirius quien no se abalanzó contra Severus debido a que James seguía sujetandolo - ¡Un bastardo oscuro y rastrero cómo tú debería estar lejos de la gente buena! 

Hydrus levantó su varita dispuesto a intervenir al ver que Sirius se estaba liberando del agarre de James, pero su intervención fue innecesaria ya que el puño de Severus se estrelló contra el ojo de Sirius, el Black seguramente tendría un espectacular ojo morado al día siguiente, el ojiverde bajó su varita cuando Severus aprovechó el momento de distracción de los dos Merodeadores y se fue con paso rápido y decidido con dirección al castillo. 

Hydrus suspiró sin saber que hacer, por un lado quería que Los Merodeadores pagaran por su acto irreflexivo y casi homicida, pero por el otro... No quería que Remus pagara por algo que era claramente culpa de Sirius y James, no había forma de que Remus aceptara ser parte de un evento que pondría en riesgo su vida y la de alguien más, ya que si bien era cierto que Lupin participaba en las bromas de los Merodeadores, el ojiverde estaba seguro que solo lo hacia por el sentido de pertenencia e inclusión que esto le generaba, y si había algo de lo que Hydrus entendía muy bien era de la soledad y el deseo de pertenecer a algo más grande que uno mismo. 

Al final Hydrus decidió regresar a su habitación, estaba seguro de que a esas alturas Snape ya le había contado todo a Dumbledore y que con justa razón estaría exigiendo un castigo, sabiendo como era Dumbledore el ojiverde supuso que Los Merodeadores no serian castigados muy severamente y que si por azares del destino lo fueran, lo único que podría hacer era pedir a su padre que interviniera para que el castigo de Remus no fuera mortal, antes de ingresar al castillo dio un último vistazo al Sauce Boxeador, viendo como Sirius y James se perdían nuevamente entre sus raíces, ignorando campantemente el peligro que representaba para ellos el hecho de que Severus conociera su secreto. 

Durante el desayuno Hydrus notó que la actitud de Severus era más hosca y amargada que de costumbre, no sabia que estaba escribiendo, pero en tan solo quince minutos ya había roto cuatro plumas y seguramente el pergamino tendría unos cuantos agujeros, acercandoce silenciosamente se sorprendió al ver que en el pergamino estaba escrito una y otra vez "No Debo Violar El Toque De Queda", el ojiverde miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y sus ojos chocaron con los de Sirius quien observaba a Severus con expresión de superioridad y satisfacción, Hydrus comprendió de inmediato lo que había ocurrido, Dumbledore en su absoluta parcialidad no solo no había castigado a Los Merodeadores si no que se había atrevido a castigar a Severus, quien era la principal víctima en ese asunto. 

\- Oye Snape... - Empezó a decir Hydrus - Yo... 

\- Tu que?! - Interrumpió Severus fríamente - No notas que estoy ocupado. 

\- Yo... Lamento interrumpirte pero... - Dijo Hydrus arrepintiendose de decirle a Severus que el fue testigo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya que comprendía que si bien ser humillado y menospreciado era terrible, más terrible era que los que creías de fiar fueran promotores o testigos de la humillación -... Me preguntaba si podías explicarme algo que no entiendo sobre la Segunda y Tercera Ley de Golpalott, aún no logro terminar el ensayo por que no comprendo bien la relación entre los ingredientes semejante y la preparación de un antídoto y cual es el proceso necesario para hallar el esencificador adecuado. 

\- .... En estos momentos estoy un poco ocupado - Respondió Severus después un tenso silencio y un suspiro - Después de la cena tal vez tenga un poco de tiempo libre, las Leyes De Golpalott seguramente aparecerán en el Exámen, así que es muy importante que las memorices y las comprendas. 

\- Te lo agradezco Snape - Dijo Hydrus sintiendose aliviado y no solo por el hecho de que Severus lo iba a ayudar con su tarea si no por que se le veía menos tenso y más sereno. 

************************************  
\- Muy buenos dias a todos - Saludó la Profesora Sprout - Espero que hayan disfrutado el fin de semana ya que la clase de hoy será muy dura pero aun así gratificante, primero que todo alguien podría decirme el nombre de esta planta. 

\- Esa planta se llama Edelweiss - Respondió Hydrus con una sonrisa recordando a su lechuza. 

\- Correcto Peverell, cinco puntos para Slytherin - Felicitó la profesora Sprout - Como pueden notar en este invernadero la temperatura es más fría que en los demás ya que Edelweiss crece solo en temperaturas bajas, la mítica flor de las nieves o Edelweiss es una plantita que actualmente crece en algunos valles de los Pirineos, en pendientes herbosas y rocosas en lo alto de las montañas. Florece de Julio a Septiembre en su ambiente natural y en ambientes controlados puede florecer hasta tres veces al año. La flor es blanca y aterciopelada, a veces tiene un color grisáceo. Es muy pequeña. Su tallo no tiene ramas, tiene hojas no dentadas. Éstas son blancas o grises, y en el dorso son vellosas. Tiene un pequeño fruto. Puede llegar a crecer en montañas de 1.700 a 3.400 metros de altitud. Esta planta es muy apreciada por magos y brujas de todo el mundo, pero lamentablemente casi ha desaparecido, debido al cosechado y recogido excesivos. Se utiliza para poder comprender el lenguaje de la mayoría de las aves, y poder hablar como ellas.   
Hogwarts se a unido a un proyecto muy importante patrocinado por la Reserva Scamander para evitar la extinción de esta planta, por lo tanto el día de hoy preparemos un abono muy necesario para la plantación de semillas de Edelweiss, abono de Gnomcalf.

\- ¿En serio espera que preparemos abono apestoso? - Preguntó Narcissa con disgusto - Es ridículo pensar que necesitaremos estas habilidades para nuestra vida cotidiana. 

\- La preparación de abonos es necesaria en muchas profesiones señorita Black, si usted desea ser algo más que una ama de casa debe aprender un poco de todo - Refutó la Profesora Sprout con gesto serio - Ahora todos, este es el momento adecuado para usar sus Guantes de Piel de Troll, tomen un vaso lleno de Heces de Gnomo; Las heces del Gnomo, son un buen fertilizante para las plantas, en especial para las flores. Los Gnomos comen en su mayoría flores, por lo que concentra una gran cantidad de residuos orgánicos en ellas, en su caldero agreguen las heces de Gnomo y medio saco de tierra de bosque, ahora añadan un vaso de agua y remuevan el contenido hasta que este bien mezclado. 

\- Señor Black!!! A donde cree que va a arrojar eso, el abono no es para lanzarlo a sus compañeros ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! Supongo que la próxima vez me acompañara a recolectar los ingredientes debido a que no comprende lo valiosos que son - Regañó la Profesora de Herbologia cuya expresión le recordaba a Hydrus el incidente con el auto volador y el Sauce Boxeador - Cada uno tome un vial de extracto de Semillas de Descuraina Sophia y agreguenlo al caldero; El líquido que expulsa estas semillas, son las que permitirán la germinación del suelo donde se utilice el abono, ahora remuevan tres veces en el sentido del reloj y una en el sentido contrario, ahora añadan medio vaso de heces de Mooncalf; Este se alimenta de Insectos en su mayoria, por lo que sus heces son provechosas ya que estimula el crecimiento y el fortalecimiento tanto de la raíz, como del tallo de la planta. Es complicado conseguir estas heces ( De color plateadas), ya que solo se pueden obtener en las noches de luna llena, luego de que los Mooncalf realizen sus danzas, por último añaden otro medio bulto de tierra y revuelvan durante tres minutos - Mientras daba las instrucciones la Profesora de Herbologia recorría el invernadero observando el estado de el abono en preparación de cada estudiante - Como ya saben Herbologia y Pociones van de la mano, no puedes hacer una poción si no conoces las plantas que se utilizan en ella y no puedes manejar un invernadero si no sabes para que se utilizan las plantas que tienes, me atrevo a decir que ni si quiera podrás tener flores en casa sin al menos conocer los abonos adecuados y su preparación. Muy bien ahora que ya terminaron todos escriban su nombre en su respectivo caldero y llevenlo a la parte trasera del invernadero donde reciba la luz de la luna, el abono estará listo para ser usado en la próxima clase. 

Señorita Evans por favor tenga más cuidado - Amonestó la Profesora a Lily quien casi derrama el contenido de su caldero - El abono regado en el piso no recibirá calificación alguna, apesta del duro trabajo hay muchos ingredientes valiosos que no deben ser desperdiciados. 

\- Lily, ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Marlene a su amiga pelirroja - Haz estado distraída en estos días. 

\- Después - Gesticuló Lily apenas moviendo los labios sin querer comentar nada con tanta audiencia presente. 

\- Ahora si Lils - Susurró Marlene al salir del invernadero tomando a Lily por el hombro y caminando hacia un árbol que se encontraba a la orilla del Lago Negro - Cuéntamelo todo, por que ya me estas preocupando. 

-... Es que, es que... ¡Me volví una persona horrible y ni siquiera lo había notado! - Gimió la pelirroja cubriendose el rostro mortificada - Poco a poco me volví prejuiciosa, e incluso ingrata, yo... yo... ¡Yo me Petunicé!

-... Ajá... Tu te Petunisaste - Repitió Marlene lentamente sin entender mucho de lo que Lily hablaba - ¿Puedes explicarme mejor lo que ocurre?. 

\- ¿Sabes lo primero que pensé cuando Peverell fue asignado a mi grupo en la clase de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas?- Preguntó Lily con actitud derrotada - Pensé "Otro Slytherin Purista, voy a intentar tratarlo y espero que no sea como los demás", ¡Yo nunca habia hablado con él y ya estaba esperando lo peor de su parte!. Y luego cuando golpeó a Potter yo, ¡Yo sentí que había confirmado mi idea del típico Slytherin a pesar de que ese payaso de merecía el golpe!. 

\- Todos los que hemos tratado a Potter hemos querido golpearlo a el y a sus amigos alguna vez - Aceptó Marlene agradecida de que su amiga estuviese contandole sus problemas - Lo que me gustaría saber es por que ese cambio tan repentino. 

-... Pasó en Navidad, Petunia, mi hermana había sacado muy buenas notas lo cual tenia a nuestros padres muy felices, un dia cuando ellos no estaban un chico llegó a casa, el chico usaba lentes, tenía el cabello peinado hacia la derecha y usaba pajarita... Ya sabes el típico nerd; El buscaba a Petunia y ella lo corrió diciendo que el no tenia nada que hacer allí, que primero muerta antes de ser vista con un chico de su aspecto y que solo lo habia utilizado para que la ayudara en sus tareas, cuando el chico se fue yo le dije que eso no se hacia con nadie y ella me miro y me dijo "Tu hiciste lo mismo con ese asqueroso Snape, lo usaste para que te enseñara esas cosas de fenómenos y después de que entraste a esa escuela de raros los desechaste... Estoy segura de que ni siquiera sabes que la madre de ese narizón se murió" - Dijo Lily cuyos ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas - Que Petunia me dijera eso fue como una bofetada, por que ¡Ella tenia toda la maldita razón! Yo me convertí en Petunia sin darme cuenta y debo arreglarlo por que Severus no se merecía eso. Lo utilicé como una manta de seguridad que uso pero no muestro por vergüenza. 

\- En pocas palabras tu antipática hermana te hizo darte cuenta de tus errores - Dijo Marlene creyendo entender el dilema de su amiga - Estas preocupada porque... ¿Temes que Snape no acepte tu disculpa? 

\- No es eso, es que Sev no es el único con el que debo disculparme - Susurró Lily luciendo avergonzada - Tu no estabas en el tren asi que no sabes que Peverell me defendió cuando otro Slytherin me quería hacer menos, en ese momento yo, bueno yo sentí una especie de clic con él ¿Entiendes?. 

\- ¿Con el Slytherin que te quería hacer menos? - Preguntó Marlene. 

\- ¡NO! ¡Con Peverell! Marlene presta atención por favor ¡Te estoy desnudando mi alma! - Dijo Lily perdiendo la paciencia para después respirar profundamente y recuperar la compostura - Después yo... YobeseaPeverell y ¡Fue horrible! 

\- ¿Es tan mal besador? - Preguntó Marlene. 

\- El ni siquiera me devolvió el beso, se quedó paralizado y luego me empujó y me miró con tanto horror - Dijo la pelirroja luciendo terriblemente culpable - ¡Me sentí como una violadora! 

\- Jajajajaja, Lils! Debes estar exagerando! - Dijo Marlene sin poder contener la risa. 

\- ¡Marlene es en serio! El me miró como... Como tu mirarias al Profesor Slughorn si el te besara... ¡Exacto! Así me miró - Exclamó Lily al ver el rostro horrorizado de su amiga al imaginarse tal escena - Y la verdad me sentí mal con él, pero no tuve tiempo de disculparme por que además de otras cosas ¡Me dijo que Severus está enamorado de mí!. 

\- Lils ¿En serio? Es obvio que Snape te ama y Potter lo odia por eso - Dijo Marlene mirando a su amiga como si esta fuese una retrasada. 

\- Pero yo no lo sabía y Marlene ¿Donde consigues un chico que esté para ti aunque tu lo empuje lejos? - Murmuró Lily suspirando - Severus fue quien me dijo lo que era, junto a él descubrí la magia, el siempre ha estado allí para mi sabes y yo ni siquiera fui capaz de apoyarlo con la muerte de su madre. 

\- Lily ahora que te haz dado cuenta de tantas cosas, dime con sinceridad ¿Te gusta Severus? - Preguntó la Gryffindor luciendo extrañamente solemne. 

-... Aún no lo sé, pero supongo que tantos años de amistad deben significar algo más que simple comodidad - Dijo la pelirroja mirando al cielo - Pero... 

\- ¡Pero nada mujer! ¡Ponte tus bragas de chica grande y ve a disculparte! - Exigió Marlene tomando a Lily por los hombros y sacudiendola - Primero disculpate con Peverell y dile lo que ahora piensas sobre Snape y luego ve con Snape y habla con el ¡Eres una valiente e impetuosa Gryffindor por Merlín!. 

\- Tienes razón Marlene - Dijo Lily sonando confiada - Voy a disculparme con ellos después de la cena.   
************************  
James Potter era alguien demasiado impulsivo para su propio bien, por eso cuando escuchó que Lily le iba a contar algo de suma importancia a Marlene decidió seguirlas haciendo uso de su Capa De Invisibilidad, una furia ciega poseyó su alma al escuchar que la chica que amaba desde hace varios años iba a darle una oportunidad al grasiento de Quejicus, ese idiota se estaba aprovechando de la muerte de su madre para darle lastima a Lily y el no iba a permitir eso, el le iba a demostrar a esa hermosa e inteligente pelirroja que Snape no podía cuidarse a si mismo y mucho menos a ella por lo tanto no la merecía. 

\- Canuto, Lunático, Colagusano... Es hora de hacerle a Quejicus la broma más épica de todas - Dijo James al llegar a su dormitorio y ver en el mapa del Merodeador que Severus se encontraba solo - Nosotros le mostraremos quien manda. 

\- ¡Por fin Cornamenta! - Dijo Sirius sonriendo salvajemente - Es hora de que la serpiente grasienta pague por poner a Remus en riesgo. 

\- "Pero si tu fuiste quien me puso en riesgo"- Quizo decir Remus, pero como tantas veces ya habia pasado guardó silencio por temor a ser dejado de lado. 

\- Quejiiiicus, no sabes cuan felices estamos de verte! - Dijo Sirius acercandoce a Severus cuando lo vieron cerca del patio. 

\- Mira estúpido cerebro de alcornoque, será mejor que te mantengas alejado de... 

\- ¡Expelliarmus!!! - Lanzó Peter quien se encontraba oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James. 

\- Bien hecho Colagusano - Felicitó James al ver que la varita que Severus tenia preparada para atacar voló lejos de su alcance - ¡Levicorpus!!! Es tu turno Sirius. 

\- ¡Slugulus Eructo! - Dijo Sirius dirigiendo el maleficio hacia Severus quien estaba colgado cabeza abajo - Es hora de dar un paseo!. 

Severus sintió una asquerosa sensación invadir su estómago y llegar su garganta, fue inevitable que empezara a vomitar babosas mientras que James seguía moviendose por los Terrenos de Hogwarts para que todos viesen su humillación. 

\- Sirius lo voy a soltar - Dijo James sonriendo cuando hizo a Snape dar un giro que causó que vomitara sobre si mismo - Tomado antes de que caiga al suelo, ¡Liberacorpus!!!

\- ¡Levitacorpus!!! - Recitó el Black elevando a Severus de nuevo - ¡Que asco Quejicus! Estas vomitando sobre ti mismo otra vez. 

\- ¡Flipendo!!! ¡Flipendo!!! ¡Flipendo!!!. 

\- ¡Que mier... - Intentó decir Sirius al ver que sus amigos fueron golpeados por el maleficio de rechazo, pero un cuarto Flipendo lanzado por Hydrus lo envío a nadar al Lago Negro junto a los demás Merodeadores. 

\- ¡Spongify!!! - Lanzó Lucius contra el suelo para evitar que Severus se lastimara al caer - ¡Severus est... 

\- ¡Sev¡ Oh por Dios! - Dijo Lily preocupada empujando a Lucius y acercandoce a Snape - ¡Estas bien Severus! 

\- ¡Dejame en paz! - Dijo Severus vomitando otra tanda de babosas sobre los zapatos de Lily - Lo ultimo que necesito es la lastima de una asquerosa sangre sucia. 

-..... Bien - Dijo Lily apretando la mandíbula y alejándose del que alguna vez fue su amigo - Esta sangre sucia no te volverá a molestar... ¡Jamás!. 

\- Esos idiotas - Masculló Lucius ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie mientras que Hydrus le limpiaba la túnica con un hechizo - Los voy a hacer pedazos y los voy.... 

\- ¡Ustedes siete! - Dijo la Profesora McGonagall llegando a la escena - ¡A la oficina del director! ¡Ahora! 

\- Director estos jóvenes... - Empezó a decir McGonagall al entrar en la oficina de Dumbledore. 

\- Ví todo desde la ventana Minerva - Dijo Dumbledore luciendo agotado - Yo me encargo puedes retirarte. 

Un tenso silencio se hizo presente en la oficina mientras que Dumbledore los miraba con decepción y pesar. 

\- Hydrus, Lucius y Severus, lo que ustedes hicieron puso en riesgo la vida de sus compañeros, si el calamar los hubiese hundido o el hechizo los hubiese dejado inconscientes... No quiero pensar en las consecuencias - Dijo el director mirando a los tres Slytherins por encima de sus lentes - Temo que debo suspenderlos por unas semanas y notificar a sus padres de... 

\- ¿Y lo que ellos hicieron no fue un flagrante atentado contra la vida de Severus? - Interrumpió Hydrus cansado de tanta cháchara parcialista. 

\- Hydrus mi muchacho, si bien lo que hicieron contra Severus fue humillante y será castigado, no es en si un acto que... 

\- No hablo de lo que pasó hoy Señor, ya que obviamente usted no entiende lo delicada que es la psique de una persona dejemos el tema de hoy aparte - Dijo Hydrus procurando no mirar al director a los ojos - Habló de lo que pasó en el Sauce Boxeador en Luna Llena... Y no mire a Severus como si hubiese traicionado su confianza, yo ví lo que pasó y si no dije nada fue por usted convenció a mi amigo de guardar silencio.

-... Durante ese incidente la vida de Remus corría mas peligro que la de Severus - Explicó Dumbledore con seriedad - Si ese hecho se hacia publico Remus seria ejecutado y Severus cargaria con eso en su... 

\- Severus no seria culpable de nada, el culpable seria Sirius Black quien a pesar de decir que estima a sus amigos no le importa usar la Licantropia de uno de ellos como herramienta para lo que el considera una broma sin importar arriesgar la vida de nadie - Dijo Hydrus luchando por mantener el control de sus emociones - Los que estamos aqui sabemos que Lupin es un hombre lobo ¿Y que? Ese no es el problema, el problema es que al parecer usted valora más la vida de sus Gryffindors que la de nosotros los Slytherins. 

\- Esa es una acusación seria y no puedo permitir que acuse de ser parcial e injusto - Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Hydrus como si sus palabras lo decepcionaran, lastima que el ojiverde ya era inmune a los gestos manipuladores del director - Mis decisiones no se basan en los colores de sus casas, si no en las consecuencias de las decisiones de cada uno. 

\- Pero usted no ve el futuro, así que no puede decidir que está bien y que está mal basado en lo que usted piensa que podría pasar - Argumentó Hydrus ganandose la admiración de Severus y llamando aun mas la atención de Lucius - Por que no simplemente le informa lo ocurrido a la Junta de Gobernadores y que ellos decidan nuestros castigos, claro después de informales todo. 

-.... Creo que lo mejor es manejar las cosas internamente para evitar conclusiones lamentables - Dijo Dumbledore cortando el tema y dandose cuenta que Hydrus tenia muchos argumentos válidos - En vista de lo ocurrido les serán retirados treinta puntos a cada uno de sus respectivas casas y en cuanto a ustedes... - Dijo Dumbledore mirando a los Slytherin - Deben escribir mil veces "No debo agredir a mis compañeros" y ustedes cuatro - Dijo esta vez mirando a los Merodeadores - Deberán escribir lo mismo solo que dos mil veces cada uno, ahora pueden retirarse y no quiero escuchar una palabra más sobre el tema. 

\- ¡TU! ¡Maldita serpiente manipuladora!- Dijo James tomando a Hydrus por el cuello de su túnica y estampandolo contra la pared cuando ya estaban lejos de la oficina de Dumbledore y lejos de los retratos - ¡Si algo le pasa a Remus por culpa de tu gran boca pagaras por ello! 

\- No, ustedes pagaran por ello, si en verdad Black estimara a Lupin no lo hubiera puesto en peligro, solo te digo que si no te mantienes alejado tendré que alejarte... ¡Ahora sueltame! - Dijo Hydrus lleno de ira, al ver que el agarre de James solo se apretó más dejó que la magia que sentía revolotear bajo su piel emergiera enviando al Potter contra la pared contraria - Si tu te metes con una serpiente no te quejes si te tocan los colmillos. 

\- Yo de ustedes pensaría mejor eso - Dijo Lucius al ver que Sirius y Peter levantaban sus varitas listos para atacar - Ustedes tienen mucho más que perder si llegan a meterse con nosotros no lo olviden. 

Sirius ayudó a James a ponerse de pie y lleno de ira se marchó del lugar seguido de Remus y Peter. 

\- Ellos no van a dejar esto así ¿Verdad Severus? - Dijo Hydrus mirando al pelinegro. 

\- No, no lo harán - Musitó Severus pensativo - ... Hydrus... Gracias por defenderme allá con Dumbledore, por un momento pensé que volvería a casa para siempre. 

\- Bueno para eso estan los amigos - Respondió el ojiverde sonriendo - ¿No es así Malfoy?. 

\- Eso es verdad - Respondió el Malfoy envidiando a Severus por haberse hecho lo suficientemente cercano a Peverell para llamarlo por su primer nombre y preguntándose cuando seria el dia en que el también pudiese hacerlo.


	14. 14

Hydrus sonrió al llegar a los establos, no habia podido hablar mucho con su amigo Frank desde que habia regresado de las vacaciones de navidad y ahora que las relaciones entre Gryffindors y Slytherins estaban mas tensas que nunca era aun mas complicado tener un amigo en la casa contraria. 

\- Hola Frank - Saludó Hydrus al Longbottom quien se encontraba cepillando la melena de un Abraxan - Sabía que te encontraría aquí. 

\- Hydrus ¿Como estás? - Preguntó Frank con una sonrisa - Después de todo las cosas no han sido muy fáciles en estos dias ni para Slytherin ni para Gryffindors. 

\- Si... Las bromas no paran y nadie hace nada por que según Dumbledore "Son simples travesuras" - Murmuró Hydrus tomando un cepillo para ayudar a Frank a cepillar al Abraxan - Ésta semana he tenido que recuperar mi tintero de encima de un árbol cuatro veces, afortunadamente mi mochila tiene múltiples hechizos que impiden a otros abrirla o moverla de lugar, si no también estaría recuperandola a cada rato y es lo que menos necesito ahora que los TIMO'S están a la vuelta de la esquina. 

\- Afortunadamente nadie me nota - Comentó Frank tomando un balde de agua y llenando el abrebadero - Las replesarias por parte de Slytherin me causan escalofríos, en especial las de Bellatrix, ¿Sabias que Lily Evans ahora usa peluca? No a habido sanciones por que nadie se atreve a decir que fue ella. 

\- ¿Bellatrix le lanzó la maldición de calvicie a Evans? - Preguntó Hydrus sin poder evitar pensar que la pelirroja hipócrita se lo merecía - No sabía eso. 

\- Creo que estabas en la Clase de Teoría de la Magia cuando paso, y no fue la maldición de calvicie, más bien fue que su cabello tuvo una combustion espontánea y tardará en crecer - Dijo Frank quien al mirar a Hydrus no pudo contener una carcajada a la que se unió el ojiverde - ¿Como está Cynder? 

\- Cynder, Frank quiere saludarte - Siseó Hydrus sonriendo cuando la pequeña Ashwinder se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta llegar al piso y llegar a los pies de Frank. 

\- El me gussssta, huele a casssa - Siseó Cynder cuando el Longbottom se acuclilló para acariciar su cabeza - El amigo de mami también es mi amigo. 

\- Le agrado - Murmuró Frank con alegría - Cynder definitivamente es unica en su clase. 

\- Claro que le agradas - Dijo el Ojiverde con una media sonrisa - Pero no la halagues mucho, si no pronto la tendrás tras de ti todo el tiempo siseando por Whisky de fuego, así le pasó a Malfoy. 

\- ¿Malfoy sabe sobre Cynder? - Preguntó Frank sorprendido - ¿Y no le ha dicho nada a nadie? 

\- Malfoy puede ser agradable si lo conoces bien - Respondió Hydrus con una suave sonrisa - Te diría lo mismo sobre Bellatrix, pero ella es más bien un gusto adquirido. 

\- Si... Bueno, digamos que ella posee... Demasiada intensidad como para que me sienta cómodo a su alrededor, además... Su sonrisa me recuerda demasiado a la de mi tío Alghernun - Murmuró Frank con una sonrisa para luego fruncir el ceño como si hubiese recordado algo particularmente desagradable - Sí... Mi tío es alguien muy... Ambicioso y calculador. 

\- Parece que tienes las cosas un poco difíciles en casa - Dijo Hydrus con entendimiento - ¿Ya decidiste que estudiaras? Después de todo aun tienes tiempo si quieres ser Medimago, los TIMOS y los EXTASIS necesarios son prácticamente los mismos en ambas profesiones. 

\- Aún no lo se, si no obedezco a madre es seguro que me deshereda, la verdad el dinero no me interesa, pero si yo no estoy mi Tío lo heredara todo y la verdad... No quiero que se salga con la suya - Explicó Frank con un suspiro - Y a tí ¿Que profesión te atrae?. 

\- Sabes hubo un momento en que pensé que quería ser aurora, pero ahora? No lo se... Tal vez ¿Profesor? - Dijo Hydrus luciendo dudoso - Me gustaría poder decidir fácilmente, pero es una decisión muy importante para tomarla a la ligera. 

\- Al menos tienes la opción de elegir, yo no siquiera puedo decidir con quien voy a casarme - Dijo el Longbottom luciendo derrotado - Después de que mi padre murió, mi madre me comprometió con Alice Smith, y no es que Alice sea una mala chica, la verdad somos amigos cercanos pero... Errrrr, no me gustan las mujeres ¿Entiendes?. 

\- Si, entiendo y en verdad no envidio la situación por la que estás pasando - Musitó Hydrus pensando que a él tampoco le llamaban mucho la atención las mujeres - En mi caso dudo mucho que mis padres acepten un compromiso con facilidad, quemaron todas las cartas que les enviaron sobre el tema y mamá le envió una carta maldita a Lockhart Padre, ahora tendrá problemas de... Ummmm, desempeño toda su vida. 

\- Tu madre parece ser una mujer de cuidado - Musitó Frank para luego mirar su reloj con sorpresa - Rayos!, el toque de queda pasó hace cinco minutos, debemos correr si no queremos ser encontrados y castigados por Flich y creeme un castigo nos perjudicaría demasiado. 

\- ¡Por Merlín! No me había dado cuenta- Dijo Hydrus quien había perdido la noción del tiempo charlando con su amigo - Nos vemos después Frank. 

************************************  
\- No puedo creer que ya sea la hora - Murmuró Hydrus mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor acompañado de todos los Slytherins de Quinto Grado - Me parece que aún no estoy listo. 

\- Todos sentimos que el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido - Comentó Severus haciendo una mueca al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor y ver que las demás casas ya se encontraban esperando que se abrieran las puertas e indicaran el inicio del TIMO de Transfiguraciones - Solo es cuestión de no dejar que los nervios te superen. 

\- Al menos nosotros no... No otra vez, por Merlín, es que esa chica no se cansa? Pensé que nos habíamos librado de ella después de que se graduó - Dijo Lucius frunciendo el ceño al ver que una chica se dirigía hacia ellos con actitud provocativa. 

\- Hola Lucius - Dijo la chica lamiendo sus labios - ¿Me extrañaste? 

\- Prime, no te he dado la autorización de llamarme por mi nombre así que no te tomes esa confianza y actúa con decencia - Dijo el Malfoy sin mostrarse impresionado con los atributos de la muy atrevida chica - Claro que la decencia es lo que menos esperaría de una Sangre Sucia que ni siquiera es capaz de vestirse de manera adecuada. 

\- Lucius no seas pesado, sabes que puedes decirme Victorine y además este traje es lindo ¿No te gusta? A mi jefe le encanta, de hecho vine con el para supervisar los Examenes Prácticos de Transfiguraciones en los Éxtasis - Dijo la chica Prime inclinandose sin importar que sus pezones quedaran expuestos - Oh! Pero que cosita más linda tenemos aquí, así que tu eres Hydrus Peverell, pues dejame decirte que estoy a tu disposición si deseas desetresarte. 

\- Emmmm, no gracias - Dijo Hydrus con una sonrisa cínica - Me gusta mi carne menos masticada. 

\- Pues yo no me considero carne masticada - Respondió Victorine ignorando las risas causadas por el comentario del ojiverde - Más bien soy un selecto trozo de carne que todo el mundo desea. 

\- O una muestra gratis que todos aceptan por cortesía y la mayoría termina tirando a la basura - Refutó Hydrus sintiéndose asqueado por la forma tan descarada en que actuaba Victorine Prime - No deberías darte muchos aires de grandeza, no eres un plato de cinco estrellas, más bien eres comida callejera y no precisamente de la que tiene buen sabor. 

\- Tú! Mocoso insolente! - Chilló Victorine indignada levantando su varita contra Hydrus, pero su mano fue detenida por Bellatrix, quien le sonrió a Prime con salvajismo. 

\- Victorine, ¿No me digas que pensabas lastimar a Hy-drus? - Susurró Bellatrix aumentando la presión sobre la muñeca de la Prime hasta que está soltó su varita, cuando la varita de Victorine cayó al suelo Lucius levantó su pie y lo dejó caer sobre ella partiendola en dos - Deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces, los sangre sucia tan arribistas como tú no suelen tener un final feliz. 

\- ¿Que sucede aquí? - Preguntó un hombre calvo y gordo que usaba una túnica azul - ¿Estan molestando a mi asistente?. 

\- Nada de eso Señor examinador - Respondió Hydrus sonriendo con inocencia - Bellatrix solo estaba ayudando a la señorita Prime a ponerse de pie, lastimosamente tropezó y cayó sobre su varita y esta se rompió. 

\- ¿Es eso cierto Victorine? - Preguntó el Examinador del Ministerio mirando a Prime quien seguía viendo hacía el piso donde su varita yacía partida en dos. 

\- No tendríamos razón para mentirle Señor Lawson - Intervino Lucius poniendose entre Hydrus y el Examinador - La varita de Prime está rota por no recordar el lugar al que pertenece, mi padre me ha dicho que es usted un hombre ecuanime, así que supongo que enviará su asistente a casa para que se sobreponga del shock de perder algo que para todo mago o bruja es una extensión de si mismo.

\- Me halaga que Lord Malfoy piense también bien de mi que incluso se lo comente a su hijo - Dijo el Examinador Lawson parandose erguido y sonriendo con suficiencia - Victorine, vete a casa y descansa, cuando te encuentres mejor debes ir a conseguir otra varita. 

Victorine Prime intentó protestar, pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno, entonces notó que cierto ojiverde la miraba y le sonreía con malicia, supo que no podía hacer nada más sin que todos esos hijos de familias Sangre Pura fueran sobre ella, lo mejor era irse a su casa y dejar las cosas como estaban... Al menos de momento. 

\- Siento pena por Li Chang - Comentó Lucius mirando hacía los Ravenclaw - Una mujer como esa no se la deseo a nadie. 

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó Hydrus curioso. 

\- Victorine Prime consiguió que Chang le diera un juramento mágico que lo obliga a casarse con ella una vez el se gradúe de Hogwarts - Respondió Lucius en un bajo murmullo a medida que entraban al Gran Comedor para dar comienzo al Examen - Fue un gran escandalo ya que cuando eso pasó ella estaba en quinto año y Chang en primero, pero no hay que se pueda hacer para romper un juramento mágico ya hecho. 

Hydrus hizo una mueca al pensar en que esa mujer con complejo de puerta de Centro Comercial seria algún día la madre de Cho, aunque eso explicaba muy bien la personalidad tan retorcida de la Ravenclaw. 

Todas las varitas fueron retiradas en la entrada, junto a objetos tales como trozos de pergamino, plumas, dulces, entre otros, el ojiverde suspiró agradecido con su decisión de dejar a Cynder en el dormitorio vigilada muy de cerca por Edelweiss, quien se habia tomado muy en serio el papel de tía. 

\- Muy bien jóvenes - Dijo el Examinador quien se encontraba en el lugar donde normalmente estaría la mesa de los Profesores - Mi nombre es Steven Lawson y estaré a cargo de supervisar su examen de Transfiguraciones junto al Señor Gerald Stone, el examen teórico tendrá una duración de tres horas y comenzará... Ahora, pueden desenrrollar sus pergaminos. 

Hydrus respiró profundo y desenrrolló el pergamino, el exámene tenia 120 preguntas las cuales irían apareciendo en el pergamino de tres en tres, es decir que si no respondías las preguntas uno, dos y tres, no aperecian la cuatro, cinco y seis, y asi sucesivamente, el ojiverde hizo una mueca al leer sus primeras tres preguntas. 

* En no menos de cuarenta palabras explica como Reparo podria ser utilizado en una batalla. 

*Explica como la proporcionalidad de materia y energía puede afectar una Transfiguracion. 

* ¿Cual seria el método mas adecuado para distinguir un Híbrido de un Animago atrapado a la mitad de su transformación? 

Hydrus refrenó su deseo de mordisquear la pluma que sostenía, no iba a permitir que las inseguridades sobre su inteligencia que habían sembrado en el desde la niñez lo afectarán ahora, el sabia las respuestas, solo tenia que pensar un poco... O tal vez mucho, por que aun después de responder esas difíciles tres preguntas faltaban 117 más por resolver. 

*********************************  
\- Siento que mi cerebro se volvió jalea - Se quejó Hydrus tirándose sin gracia alguna bajo un árbol junto al lago negro - No quiero pensar en el exámen practico. 

\- Fue un examen bastante complicado - Aceptó Lucius sentándose junto a Hydrus - Pero en realidad me preocupa más el examen de Aritmancia. 

\- Por favor Malfoy, no me hagas pensar en eso, por el amor a Merlín - Gimoteó el Ojiverde - Dejame preocuparme por un examen a la vez. 

\- No entiendo por que te preocupas - Dijo Severus sentándose junto a Lucius- Tus notas son buenos en cada una de las materias. 

\- Lo se, pero es inevitable preocuparme- Murmuró Hydrus - No quiero que mis padres se decepcionen de mi, se esforzaron en nivelar mis conocimientos en las distintas áreas y no quiero que piensen que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. 

\- ¿Te presionan demasiado por tus notas? - Preguntó Severus curioso, muchos padres sangre pura eran sangrientamente exigentes y otros como el suyo... Preferían fingir que no tenian un hijo, por eso se había sentido feliz cuando los Evans habían solicitado copias de sus notas y lo felicitaban como a uno más de la familia, pero ahora que su relación con Lily parecía irremediablemente destruida... Mejor no quería pensarlo, por que la amargura y soledad que invadian su corazón lo hacían sentir el ser más infeliz de la tierra. 

\- Más bien soy yo el que se exige demasiado - Comentó Hydrus con una sonrisa triste - Supongo que no puedo evitar buscar su constante aprobación. 

-... Eso tiene que ver con la infancia de la que no quieres hablar? - Preguntó Lucius cuidadosamente - No me imagino como puede ser vivir con muggles que ni siquiera son tu familia. 

\- Tienes razón Malfoy, no puedes imaginarlo - Respondió el ojiverde cerrando los ojos - Además las personas que crees mas cercanas son las que mas pueden lastimarte, si tengo o al menos tenía familiares muggle, mamá es... una mestiza. 

Lucius no quiso preguntar más nada sobre un tema que obviamente era doloroso para el ojiverde, solo deseaba poder tener esos asquerosos muggles frente a el para darles su merecido por atormentar a un ser tan especial como Hydrus, para el joven Malfoy era más que claro que el Lord Oscuro tenia razón al decir que los muggles debían ser destruidos por el bien del Mundo Mágico, tal vez iba siendo la hora de preguntarle al ojiverde que pensaba al respecto.


	15. 15

Lucius no quiso preguntar más nada sobre un tema que obviamente era doloroso para el ojiverde, solo deseaba poder tener esos asquerosos muggles frente a el para darles su merecido por atormentar a un ser tan especial como Hydrus, para el joven Malfoy era más que claro que el Lord Oscuro tenia razón al decir que los muggles debían ser destruidos por el bien del Mundo Mágico, tal vez iba siendo la hora de preguntarle al ojiverde que pensaba al respecto. 

Hydrus notó que Lucius lo miraba como si quisiera preguntarle algo, pero no sabia como preguntarlo, el ojiverde tuvo que esconder una sonrisa, aun le era difícil asociar a estos jóvenes Lucius y Severus con las versiones adultas que ya conocía, tal vez su mera aparición habia cambiado más cosas de las que habia imaginado, Severus y Lucius habían resultado ser mas agradables de lo que cualquiera pensaría, aunque... Lo mejor no era pensar al respecto, se dijo Hydrus a si mismo desechando los pensamientos que lo llevaron a mirar los antebrazos aun son marcar de sus amigos Slytherin. 

\- Peverell, yo quisiera saber que... 

\- El examen practico de Transfiguraciones comenzará en cinco minutos - Dijo la prefecta LeAnn Flint interrumpiendo a Lucius - Los de Quinto año deben presentarse al Gran Comedor. 

\- Disculpa Flint ¿Donde están haciendo sus EXTASIS ustedes los de séptimo año? - Pregunto Hydrus curioso. 

\- Estamos divididos en varias aulas diferentes - Respondió la chica Flint - Tenemos varios examinadores que se van rotando de grupo en, aunque te sugiero que pienses en los TIMO'S que vas a presentar ahora y no en los EXTASIS que presentaras en dos años, es lo mejor para tu mente. 

\- Supongo que tienes razón - Murmuró Hydrus sonriendo al darse cuenta de que ese era el primer año en el que tenía las mismas preocupaciones de cualquier otro estudiante. 

************************************

\- Hy-drus! Te escribiré y tu me escribieras - Dijo Bellatrix quien desde que habia subido al tren no había dejado de hablar sobre las muchas maneras en las que podía seguir comunicandose con el ojiverde - Cuando la fecha de mi boda se decida serás el primero en recibir la invitación ¿Cierto Rodolphus?. 

\- Cierto Bella - Concedió Rodolphus quien apesar de que un principio se sintió molesto por la extraña fijación que tenia su prometida por Peverell, rápidamente comprendió que Bellatrix mas bien veía a Hydrus como una especie de hermano menor, o tal vez una mascota o una criatura a la que cuidar - Tu presencia haría a Bellatrix muy feliz... Además he estado pensando en preguntarle a padre si permitiría que fueras el otro padrino del matrimonio. 

\- El otro padrino ¿Yo? ¿En serio? - Dijo Hydrus sorprendido y halagado, ya que la posición de padrino demostraba la confianza que la pareja a unirse ponía sobre alguien, alguien cuya magia seria la que ayudaría a enlazar las almas de los cónyuges haciendo la unión fuerte e irrompible, si por el contrario los padrinos no eran de confianza el matrimonio no seria reconocido por la magia y se consideraría fácilmente anulable, por no decir que era nulo - ¿Quién es su primer padrino? 

\- Yo por supuesto - Respondió Rabastan con una media sonrisa, pensando la forma de agradecer a su hermano por su decisión de hacer de Hydrus el segundo padrino. 

Lucius entrecerró los ojos al captar la media sonrisa de Rabastan, si el Lestrange creía que iba a ser el acompañante de Hydrus en esa fiesta estaba muy equivocado, se aseguraria de ser él quien acompañara y bailara con el ojiverde, Rabastan Lestrange no iba a tener oportunidad. 

\- No van a creer lo que pasó antes de que el tren arrancara - Dijo Regulus entrando al compartimiento - Al parecer si vamos a tener un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras el próximo curso. 

\- ¿Que le pasó al Profesor Manson? - Preguntó Severus curioso de saber que bizarro incidente habia ocurrido en esa ocasión. 

\- Mientras el Profesor Manson escoltaba los carruajes hasta el tren un grupo de centauros apareció y después de una pequeña escaramuza se lo llevaron - Explicó Regulus quien habia visto de primera mano lo ocurrido - Al parecer el hijo del jefe decidió tomar al Profesor Manson como compañero de apareamiento. 

\- ¿Y simplemente se lo llevaron y ya? - Preguntó Hydrus sin comprender por que nadie habia hecho nada para evitar el rapto del Profesor. 

\- Por que apesar de que fue pequeño, hubo un duelo, duelo que el Profesor perdió y por lo tanto se le considera un botón que puede ser reclamado por el vencedor - Explicó Lucius - Solo espero que logre sobrevivir, es uno de los pocos profesores de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que en verdad nos enseñó algo. 

\- Espero que esté bien - Musitó Hydrus dandose cuenta que aun le faltaba mucho por aprender sobre las antiguas leyes de la Magia. 

\- ¿Que harás durante el verano Hy-drus? - Preguntó Bellatrix después de unos minutos en silencio - Podré visitarte el día de tu cumpleaños. 

\- No lo se - Respondió Hydrus ahogando un bostezo, la locura de los exámenes lo habia dejado mentalmente agotado - Papá y Mamá me dijeron que tenían una sorpresa para mi, prometo escribir cuando sepa de que se trata. 

Los ojos de Hydrus se fueron cerrando lentamente, y las conversaciones a su alrededor fueron bajando de volumen, antes de darse cuenta yacia dormido. 

**********************************  
Hydrus sintió los hilos de la conciencia tirar de el cuando el silbato del tren sonó anunciando su pronta llegada a King Cross, al parecer se había dormido en el regazo de Hermione, y estaba seguro que era en el de Hermione por que Ron seguramente lo arrojaria lejos lleno de incomodidad, deseaba poder seguir durmiendo por que los dedos de Hermione se sentían bien cada vez que pasaban por su cabello, pero tenia que levantarse por que debía bajar del tren a pesar de saber que los Dursley lo harían esperar mucho tiempo para recogerlo y llevarlo al numero 4 de Privet Drive o como el prefería llamarlo "Su infierno personal". 

\- Despierta - Susurró una voz que el ojiverde no identifico en ese instante - Ya hemos llegado a la estación. 

El cerebro de Hydrus pareció terminar de despertar en ese instante, no estaba con Ronald Weasley o Hermione Granger, y no volvería con los Dursley por que tenia un padre y una madre que lo amaban... Entonces la persona cuyo regazo habia usado como almohada y cuyos dedos masajeaban su cabello era... El Ojiverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos de un hermoso azúl grisaceo y una media sonrisa que ocultaba muchas promesas, no entendía como había terminado dormido en el regazo de Lucius Malfoy. 

************************************  
\- Cariño luces mortificado - Dijo Vega Peverell después de darle un gran abrazo a su hijo - ¿Que ocurre? 

\- Nada mamá - Respondió Hydrus agradecido por poder haber evadido a sus compañeros que querían presentarle a sus respectivos padres, el hecho de haberse dormido en el regazo de Lucius lo hacia sentir demasiado vulnerable como para enfrentarse al doble sentido y lengua afilada de unos Slytherins adultos. 

\- Dejalo Vega - Dijo Cephyr pasando su mano por el cabello de su hijo - Es hora de irnos. 

\- Estoy deseando llegar a casa - Dijo Hydrus sonriendo - No he olvidado que me prometieron una sorpresa. 

\- Realmente no vamos a casa... Al menos esa casa - Dijo Vega sonriendo misteriosamente - Vamos a tener un verano en movimiento, conocerás muchos lugares del Mundo Mágico a los que nunca haz ido. 

-¿En serio? - Dijo Hydrus cuyos ojos brillaban con esa alegría infantil que sus padres tanto disfrutaban ver, por que eso les mostraba que a pesar de lo mucho que el ojiverde habia sufrido, su alma seguía conservando su inocencia y curiosidad innata - ¿A donde vamos?. 

\- Ya lo veras - Respondió Cephyr sacando una pequeña bola de nieve de su bolsillo - El Traslador se activará dentro de poco, pongan sus manos en él. 

Al poner las manos sobre la bola de nieve, ésta empezó a calentarse, entonces sintieron el conocido tirón en la zona del ombligo, al llegar lo único que evitó que Hydrus cayese fue el agarre de su padre, no sabia por que le costaba tanto acostumbrarse a los Trasladores. 

Al recuperar la estabilidad Hydrus se maravilló del lugar en el que se encontraban, sus padres y el tenían   
una idea muy diferente de lo que era una casa de verano. 

\- Es hermosa ¿Cierto Hydrus? - Dijo Vega dirigiéndose hacia la "casa de verano" - No es tan grande como la Mansión Peverell, pero eso no importa mucho ya que solo estaremos aquí unos días, después iremos a otra de las propiedades de nuestra familia en otro lugar del Mundo Magico. 

-¿Cuantos lugares visitaremos? - Preguntó Hydrus sintiendo que la paz que emanaba el lugar invadía su alma. 

\- Todos los que podamos, después de todo debes conocer lo que te pertenece por derecho - Respondió Cephyr entrando a la Mansión - En estos momentos estamos en Brujas, una ciudad de Bélgica, pronto será de noche, así que vamos a cenar y luego a dormir, mañana iremos a recorrer la isla... Hijo no te molestes en desempacar, todo lo que necesitas está en tu armario. 

\- Este lugar es hermoso - Siseó Hydrus mirando por la ventana de su habitación - No lo creen chicas? 

\- Es muy delajante y losss elfosss ssaben donde conseguir datasss goldasss - Siseó Cynder quien se encontraba enroscada alrededor del cuello del ojiverde siendo apoyado por Edelweiss quien ululó desde el hombro de Hydrus - Mami... Me dasss Whisky de fuego?. 

\- Malfoy no debió haberte acostumbrado a consumir Whisky - Masculló Hydrus entre dientes llamando a uno de los elfos domésticos para que le trajera a Cynder carne remojada en Whisky de fuego y algunos dulces para Edelweiss - Deberías comer lo que una pequeña serpiente come. 

\- Pero Papi ssssiempe me lo da con leche poque me gussssta - Siseó Cynder sonando como una niña mimada - El me cuida y me alimenta también y essss mi Papi, ademasss ya no sssoy pequeña, abuela dijo que estoy mas gande. 

Hydrus no pudo evitar sonreír, Cynder era demasiado linda para su propio bien, no podía enojarse con ella, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de pedirle que dejara de llamar a Malfoy su Papi. 

*†****************"******************

\- Esta es La Grote Mark - Dijo Cephyr mostrándole a Hydrus la plaza central de Brujas - Aquí puedes conseguir muchos tipos de plantas que serian imposibles de conseguir en otros lugares del mundo. 

\- Estoy seguro de que Severus apreciaria unas cuantas plantas para sudar pociones - Comentó Hydrus acercándose a una vendedora y comprando unas cuantas plantas que Severus seguramente utilizaría como ingredientes para Pociones y otras cuantas que Frank amaría cuidar y estudiar -... Creo que debí preguntarles primero si podía comprar algunas cosas para enviarselas a mis amigos. 

\- No es necesario que preguntes - Dijo Vega acariciando la mejilla de su hijo - Puedes comprar lo que quieras, después de todo este viaje es un regalo de cumpleaños con muchas etapas. 

\- Gracias - Dijo Hydrus sintiéndose tan feliz que dudaba de que lo que estaba viviendo era la realidad - Ustedes son los mejores padres que un chico podría pedir. 

Al dia siguiente la familia Peverell navegó los canales de Brujas hasta llegar al Minnewater, el Lago del amor, donde Hydrus compró varios juegos de plumas de cisne que estaba seguro Malfoy amaría, al parecer a Lucius le gustaban mucho las aves que mostraban majestuosidad y elegancia. 

Despues de varios días brujas tomaron un traslador que los llevó a Rumania, más específicamente a la bella ciudad de Maramures, una ciudad en la que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y donde la magia podía sentirse en cada poro de la piel. 

Muchos de los lugares que visitaron le parecieron a Hydrus tan aterradores como intrigantes, un ejemplo claro el Puente de las Mentiras y las leyendas que giraban en torno a el, se decía que el puente era capaz de detectar a los mentirosos, y lo hacía emitiendo inquietantes sonidos. La leyenda dice que el puente tiene el poder de arrojar a los mentirosos al vacío y así hacérselo pagar con su vida.

La leyenda tiene varias versiones dependiendo a quién se pregunte. Se dice que esta creencia viene porque había una costumbre de tirar del puente a los comerciantes que intentaban engañar a los clientes. También se dice que las chicas que se iban a casar y mentían sobre su virginidad, también eran arrojadas por el puente.

Una historia menos cruel habla de que el puente de las mentiras siempre ha sido un lugar donde van las parejas. Se dice que en el puente se han hecho muchas promesas de amor que luego no se han cumplido. Se piensa que esta si puede la historia real de esta curioso puente, Hydrus no sabia si las leyendas eran ciertas, pero en verdad no se atrevió a cruzar el puente después de escucharlas, estando en Maramures, el Ojiverde habia logrado conseguir un regalo que si bien muchos considerarian perturbador, Bellatrix amaría, después de todo uno no consigue todos los días una funda para varita hecha con piel de bruja. 

Las vacaciones de verano de Hydrus lo llevaron a conocer El Cairo, Viena, incluso habian visitado los Pirineos donde pudieron apreciar una espectacular lluvia de estrellas, pero el lugar que mas le habia gustado al ojiverde era en el que se encontraba en esos monentos, Mikonos Grecia, el encanto de la ciudad era único y para el quien jamas habia conocido el mar, por que seguramente lo de la choza con los Dursley no contaba, Mikonos era un paraíso de relajación y era especial por que sus padres habían decidido que en esa isla celebrarian su cumpleaños numero dieciséis. 

Mientras sus padres recorrian la hermosa playa, Hydrus se metió al agua, ésta era cálida y trasparente, el agua de Mikonos invitaba a la calma y llamaba a relajación, el ojiverde nadó un rato hasta que al fin decidió regresar a la playa, en ese instante sintió algo rozar su pierna, ignorando la sensación de estar siendo observado y acechado Hydrus nadó más rápido, o al menos los intentó, por que sintió que algo sujetó su tobillo y lo arrastró bajo el agua. 

La claridad del agua le permitió ver que no era cualquier criatura la que quería llevarlo hacia el fondo, esa era una Sirena Menade, un extraño hibrido hija de un Tritón y una Banshee. 

Las Sirenas Menades eran por mucho las mas peligrosas, ya que la única manera de aparearce era robando la magia de un Mago o Bruja en edad fértil mientras este exhalaba su ultimo aliento y al parecer esa Sirena quería su magia y por tanto su vida. 

Hydrus sentía que pronto iba a perder la consciencia, así que en un acto desesperado hizo lo mismo que hizo con James Potter, dejó que su magia fluyera libre, obligando a la Sirena a liberarlo y permitiendole subir a la superficie para tomar un bocanada de precioso oxigeno, el ojiverde decidió que lo mejor era salir del agua lo mas pronto posible, pero no pudo hacerlo por que antes de dar la primera brazada la sirena lo volvió a sujetar, esta vez de ambos tobillos y con mucha mas fuerza, Hydrus intentó luchar pero el escazo aire que habia logrado respirar ya habia sido expulsado fuera de sus pulmones, el Ojiverde solo pudo ver la sonrisa triunfante de la sirena antes de verse arrastrado por la oscuridad.


End file.
